Rising Star: New Formations & Destruction (Season 1 ABC) (Revised)
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: Timeline: ABC. Hey everyone who likes my stories. This is a revised version of season 1 of the original story I posted years ago. I thought to do this because certain things about the story, I hate that I did, or I thought I could improve. You tell me. Also, a LOT of spelling & grammar improvements, which you don't often see on this site. This is also being published to AO3.
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

**Season 1: Timeline: ABC**

 **...**

 **S1 Ch. 1: The Beginning**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **4/28/12:**

 **Everybody was hanging out at the Sonic Boom (as per uge) when the news flashed a special report on the TV.**

"We're here now with Austin Moon, one of the youngest artists on the billboard top 100 chart right now at 17 years old," the reporter said.

"It's great to be here, Mr. Porter," Austin said, feeling welcomed.

"Now, Austin. Your first full-length studio album of original songs is gonna be released in the next few weeks. What can your fans gonna be expecting on the album?"

"Well, the fans can be expecting original songs, brilliantly written by me & my musical partner, Ally Dawson, who I'm hoping will release an album of her own because she has been writing songs for herself which aren't half bad. It is an album with originals, but I also did a few covers of some of my favorite bands; Green Day, The Beatles, & a few others as bonuses for my long-time followers."

"That's great. Now, you've been releasing videos of you performing songs for almost 2 years now. What's different about these songs?"

"Well, they're full-length songs, they're awesome, & they're just fun and full of energy, so everyone will, hopefully, be singing & dancing to them, so I'm hoping to see the public's reaction to them."

"That's just great. Now, can you tell me about your upcoming tour?"

"Sure. Well, I'm gonna be doing some local shows first to kick off the album launch, then I'm gonna go to NYC to play a few nights on a Broadway stage, where I'll be performing with a few other bands. I'm anxious to see how that's gonna go. Then I might gonna go to California to play some more gigs. I'm also trying to get booked in Canada, London, & many other places, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Just stunning. Well, you got it here first folks, I'm C. Porter, reporting for Access Hollywood. We'll see you again at 5. Till then, keep on keepin' on," & with that, Ally turned the TV off.

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	2. Ch 2: The Gig & The Asking of the Out

**S1 Ch. 2: The Gig & The Asking of the Out**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **Ally turned off the TV.**

"All right, your first interview as an established performer with an album!" Ally said after turning to Austin.

"Yeah, dude. You got mad skills," Dez said, then put his hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Yeah, Austin. You've worked hard &, now, you'll release an album, make tons more of money, & other stuff too," Ally added in.

"Thanks, guys. I'm really excited to go on this tour, meet & team up with other artists, &, especially, make a ton more money!" Austin said, really excited.

 **Just then, Trish walked in.**

"Guess who got a job at the Apple store..." Trish said as she walked into the shop. "And guess who has a present for Austin's success," she said, handing him a card & he opened it.

"An Xbox points card? You know how to make me happy, Trish," he said, hugging her.

"Kind of ironic if you think about it, seeing as you work for Apple, but you bought him something from Microsoft," Ally said.

"It's actually a bit funny if you ask me," Austin replied & they all laughed a bit.

 **They all did stuff until that night. Austin was doing shows to raise some awareness for his tour, so they all met there. He & Ally also made a pact for a surprise.**

* * *

 **The Concert:**

"Ok, everyone ready to rock!?" Austin yelled into his mic & was met by cheers. "Ok, hit it!"

 **The music started Austin was playing his guitar & then sang...**

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah

 **(Instrumental solo)**

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

 **The crowd applauded. They played a few more songs, then took a few minute break by going backstage. He went up to Ally, who was talking to Trish.**

"Hey, Ally?"

"Austin, what's up?" Ally asked, looking up to him.

"Wanna go out this weekend to see The Avengers?"

"What, like a date?"

"Not like a date, an actual date."

"Um, sure," she said after a moment of thinking.

"Great. I gotta get back out there for another set, but I'll see you when I'm done."

"Ok," she said, then he winked & smiled at he & went back out to finish his show.

"All right, guys, let's rock out!" he yelled to the crowd.

 **Ally looked at Trish with a nervous smile, playing along to their plan. The band started to play again, the bassist lead with everyone else joining in after a few seconds.**

My friend drove off the other day  
Now he's gone and all they say  
Is you've gotta live 'cause life goes on

But now I see I'm mortal too  
I can't live my life like you  
Gotta live it up while life goes on

And I think it's all right  
That I do what I like  
'Cause that's the way I wanna live  
That's how I give and I'm still giving

Now I wonder 'bout my friend,  
If he gave all he could give  
'Cause he lived his life like I live mine

If you could see inside my head  
Then you'd start to understand  
The things I value in my heart

And I think it's all right  
That I do what I like  
'Cause that's the way I wanna live  
That's how I give and I'm still giving

"All right, Miami!"

You know that  
I know that  
You're watching me

"Come on!"

 **(Instrumental)**

 **A lot of the crowd went nuts as they rocked out.**

And I think it's all right  
That I do what I like  
'Cause that's the way I wanna live  
That's how I give and I'm still giving

Gotta make a plan, gotta do what's right  
Can't run around in circles if you want to build a life  
But I don't want to make a plan for a day far away  
While I'm young and while I'm able, all I want to do is...

 **The scene faded out as another song kicked in.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	3. Ch 3: The Movie

**S1 Ch. 3: The Movie**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **Friday, 5/4/12:**

 **Austin pulled up in his Camaro in front of Ally's house. He walked up to the door & rang the doorbell. Ally came out in a dress.**

"Hey, Austin," she said, looking at him. Hho was staring at her beauty. "Austin? Hey," she said, snapping her fingers & waving her hand in his face a few times.

"Sorry," he said, snapping out of it. "I've just never seen you dressed like _this_ before. It's, literally, breathtaking."

"Oh…thanks. Dad, I'll be home a little late, see you later. Let's go," she said, walking to Austin's to his car with him next to her.

 **They started to drive to the movie theater.**

"Is this going to be weird for you?" Ally asked Austin.

"Not really. Why _would_ it be?" Austin asked.

"Well, it's just that we've never really gone out on a date before."

"Are you kidding me? We went to that monster movie marathon last October that,…you know who, couldn't make it to, we write songs alone together in my garage & your practice room, _and_ we hang out together every day. By my count, I've had more unofficial dates with you than every other guy you've officially dated."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it like that. It's a bit weird, but I guess you're right."

"Yeah. Now, where would you like to sit in the theater? Front, back, middle?"

"I guess middle to back."

"Ok," Austin said, & kept driving on.

* * *

 **After they got to the theater...**

"All right, 2 to see _The Avengers_ , that'll be $14," the cashier said.

"Ok, $14…" Austin said, handing him the money.

"Here are your tickets," he said, handing them the tickets. "You guys enjoy the movie."

"Thanks," Ally said.

"Hey, aren't _you_ Austin Moon?"

"Yeah, but keep it on the down low. I don't want anyone hearing that I'm here."

"Sure, man. Love your videos, man. Good stuff."

"Thanks a lot," Austin said, walking away with Ally's arm in his.

"Was _that_ completely necessary?" Ally asked.

"Hey, when somebody recognizes you, ya _gotta_ acknowledge them," she chuckled a little  & nodded at him.

 **With that, they got snacks & went in to watch the movie.**

* * *

 **A few hours later, they were walking to Austin's car...**

"So, how'd you like the movie?" Austin asked.

"It was good. How'd _you_ like it?"

"It was _AWESOME_! I mean, the first movie that takes characters from 4 different movies  & brings them all together. It's never been done before. It was also pretty funny when the Hulk just bashed Thor to the side after they beat those robots & when he just picked up Loki by his feet & started bashing him around like that, then walked away & said, 'Puny god,'" he said, making them both laugh.

"Yeah, those parts were funny. Everyone in the theater laughed at them."

"Yeah. Well, here we are," he said, unlocking his car as they walked to the doors.

"I must say, this car is pretty sweet," Ally said as they got in.

"Yeah, I had some of the interior customized, but it's like all the other 2012 Camaro's. So, do you wanna do something else, or do you wanna go home?" he turned the key in the ignition to start the car.

"Can we go to that cliff place that overlooks the city?"

"Sure. I know where that place is."

 **They started driving there.**

* * *

 **After they got there, they just sat for a while & were listening to music. Austin saw Ally was looking a bit sad.**

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just that the last time I was here, it was with...you know."

"Ah, say no more."

"Yeah...So, this car _is_ pretty cool. What features does it have?" Ally started.

"Didn't figure you were the 'car specs' type."

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Oh. Well, If you _really_ wanna know," he said, getting ready to point to the stuff he was going to tell her about. "Here, you've got the radio. Now, the speakers are so good, the audio is as crystal clear as can be."

 **Ally turned up the volume a bit.**

 _'And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_  
 _'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_  
 _I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
 _Oh, no no no I'm a rocket man_  
 _Rocket man,_  
 _Burnin' out his fuse up here alone...'_

 **She turned it back down a bit.**

"Just like that commercial."

"Yep. Now, _this_ is the CD holder," he said, pointing to the thing in between them. "It's not just that. It's also," he said, pushing it up. "A seat."

"Cool."

"Yep. Had to pay a little extra for that, but I like it. Now, _this_ button converts it to a convertible. You wanna see it?"

"Not right now. You'll have to show me some other time. It's kind of cold out."

"Yeah, I get ya."

"So, _this_ changes into a seat?" she said, sliding the CD holder up to make the seat.

"Yep," he answered.

 **They inched closer to each other, sliding on to the middle seat. Austin wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders. 'You Rock My World' came on the radio. They looked at each other, started to lean in, but backed away at the last second. They got back to their original seats, thinking about what was going to happen.**

" **(Cough)** So, um, _that_ was interesting."

"Yeah, sorry. I just think we knew we were going a little too far for the first date."

'What am I doing!? I want him,' she thought.

"Yeah, me too."

'What's wrong with me? She wants me as much as I want her,' he thought.

"So, should we start heading home?" he asked.

"Yeah. Take me home," she said, regretting not going further.

 **Austin drove her home.**

* * *

 **They got to her house & she got out.**

"Hey. I'll see you at the shop tomorrow," he said with a wave.

"Yeah. See you then," she said, returning the wave.

 **He drove off & she went into her house.**

 **Meanwhile in a car parked across the street, a mysterious stranger watched as Austin drove off & Ally went into her house.**

"Damn you, Austin Moon. Steal my girl will ya? I'll show you," he turned the key into the ignition, the light turned on, revealing Dallas.

 _ **Dun, dun, dun!**_

 **The light turned off & he drove off.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	4. Ch 4: Second Date Plans

**S1 Ch. 4: Second Date Plans**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **Austin walked into the shop carrying a flier from his school.**

"Hey, Ally."

"Hey, Austin," she said turning around. "What's up?"

"I just saw this flier from my school for this Saturday. It's a decades dance," he said, putting the flier on the counter for her to read.

"Looks fun," Ally said after reading the description.

"Yeah. Apparently every half hour to an hour the decades change for the 3 hour length. Starting at 8 & ending at 11. I've kinda signed up to be part DJ & performer for a few songs I think would make the dance better."

"Cool."

"Wanna go?"

"Sure. It should make a great second date."

"Great. Pick out a great outfit & make sure it's something that can go with every decade. I'll be wearing a leather jacket 'cause that's never gone out of style."

"Great. You'll definitely be dressed appropriately for it."

"Yeah. Any requests for songs when I'll be up there? I'll only be up on stage for a few songs, then I'll be able to hang out with you the rest of the time."

"Good to know. I do have one song, 'What Makes You Beautiful.'"

"All right. I'll make sure to play it. I'll pick you up at 7:30."

 **With that, he walked out to make a setlist & get ready for the dance.**

* * *

 **It went to a YouTube page with Austin's latest upload to it. The title was 'Austin Moon - Ocean Avenue Yellowcard Cover' & the description read, 'Hey, guys. In the hype for my summer tour, I decided to record a cover of this song. We also decided to do a shot-for-shot remake of the music video...mostly. You'll see what I mean.' The video started playing.**

 **Austin was lying face down on some grass, broken pieces of glass were around & on him. The guitar started & he started to get up. The camera zoomed in on him. The drums came in. It showed a front view of him & he started singing with the lyrics.**

There's a place off Ocean Avenue

 **He turned his head & put his hands to his shoulders. He checked his watch, looked back at the house behind him, & started running down the sidewalk.**

Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both sixteen and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day staying up all night,  
Staying up all night

 **It showed him running into a group of nuns as he ran, mixed with him & his band performing the song in a parking garage. He continued running.**

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet

 **He ran until he crashed into a hobo carting out a cart full of random shit's cart.**

We were both eighteen and it felt so right

 **A car drove by & he ran after it, it showed him running in the car's sideview mirror.**

Sleeping all day staying up all night  
Staying up all night

 **He stopped, then got jumped by two guys who were chasing him. It went back to him & the band performing, several cars parked in a circle around them.**

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away, yeah

 **It went back to the first shot, then showed him getting up really quick, then looking around, confused. He then saw the house, then looked at his watch, realized what happened, & ran again.**

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see

 **He ran up to the nuns again, but this time sidestepped them, going around.**

When I sleep I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight,  
That you're here tonight

 **He jumped over the cart this time, then stopped in front of the car's path, looking away & closing his eyes as it cut away before it hit him. It then went back to the band performing.**

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away, yeah

 **(Short instrumental)**

 **It then went into a room in the house, barren. Austin was sleeping on a bed in the room with one more, feminine, arm wrapped around him. It went to a briefcase, then back to him to see the other arm was gone. He woke up, surprised to find the other person gone. He looked at where the briefcase was, but it wasn't there. The woman put on sunglasses as she went down an elevator & he almost caught up to her before the door completely closed, jacket in hand.**

 **(Inter-spliced with shots of them performing...)**

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye

 **It showed him putting on his jacket as he ran down the nearby stairs to catch her, alternating with her walking in the parking garage.**

You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now

 **It showed her putting the case on the passenger's side & he ran, almost getting to the stairs before finding the 2 guys, one going up, one going down them. He ran through the floor he was on's door & he ran down the hallway.**

We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night somewhere, somehow

 **It showed him trying to evade them, as it seemed they were always one step ahead of him, appearing they were teleporting in the way of his path. Ultimately, he ran into one of the closest rooms, crashing out the window. She drove the car out of the garage, crashing into boxes & shit that were in her path as she got out of there.**

 **It then showed him on the grass again, but this time with a shot of one of the guys peering out the window & seeing him.**

If I could find you now things would get better

 **He got up & they started to run to catch him.**

We could leave this town and run forever

 **He started to run again.**

I know somewhere somehow we'll be together

 **He ran through the nuns, stopping before them & they formed a way for him to run through, then high-fived the hobo, then stopped in front of where the car was going.**

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away, yeah

 **She stopped right in front of him, he put his hands on the hood. They both looked to the side & saw the guys almost there. She motioned for him to get in, he did, & she sped off, leaving the 2 guys behind.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	5. Ch 5: The 50's

**S1 Ch. 5: The 50's**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **Austin went to pick Ally up at her house that evening. He got out of his car, wearing a black leather jacket, a white button-up shirt with a pink tie, black jeans, & a pair of vans sneakers. His hair slicked back with hair gel like a greaser in the 50s (The Fonz, Danny Zuko, people like that).**

 **When he got to the door, he rang the doorbell. Ally came out a moment later, wearing a red dress which made her look great.**

"Hey, Austin," Ally said after opening the door. Austin was awe struck again by her beauty. "Austin?" she said, snapping her fingers in his face, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. You just look so...great."

"Thanks. You look like a blend of most of the last several decades."

"Yeah, well," he said, turning his head slightly to the left & shrugging a little.

"Listen. My dad's at an accordion convention, so I don't have to be back at any specific time tonight."

"Oh. Good."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna try anything like that tonight. C'mon, let's go. I've gotta be at the school in time to introduce the music."

"Ok. Let's go."

 **They started walking to Austin's car & got in. Austin started the car then drove off. An old car started following them, a little too close. Austin looked in his rear-view mirror, then back through the back window. The driver noticed & backed off a little to a few car spaces back.**

"What? What is it?" Ally asked.

"I saw that car getting too close. I thought that guy was following us. Weird."

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm sure the guy's just in a hurry. Hey, this car is awesome."

"Yeah, maybe I'll let you take it for a spin sometime."

"I'll remember to take you up on that."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna try anything like that tonight."

"All right," he looked in the mirror again. "Man, this guy just won't quit," he said, looking back & seeing the guy speed up again.

"Just ignore him & keep driving."

"All right, but I don't trust it. That's my philosophy for trust in this universe; don't trust anything fully, unless you know you can."

"Words to, certainly, live by."

"Yeah," he said then kept driving until they got to the school.

 **They parked in the school parking lot, then got out of the car.**

"I'm just saying that I didn't like the vibe I was getting from the car behind us," Austin said when getting out, then closing the door.

"Yeah, whatever. At least it's far away from us by now," Ally responded after getting out.

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

 **Ally put her arm through the bow-shaped arm Austin extended. They walked to the school entrance, unaware of who was behind them & followed them into the school, down to the gym where a stage was set up. Austin lead Ally into the gym, then lead her to a table.**

"Listen, I've gotta do a quick sound check with the band, which is why we got here so early, so could you sit here while I do it?"

"Sure. Go do that then we'll be together for the dance."

"All right," he started walking towards the stage. "Oh, I've got someone to play that song you picked," he said, turning around to look at her.

"Really? Who?"

"Just a sec," he said then went behind the stage. "All right. Is Dave here yet?" he asked around, since the band got there at the same time as him to set up.

"Hey, Austin," Dave Days said. They shook hands then got closer a bit & patted each others' backs in a quick bro hug.

"Hey, man. Thanks for helping me out."

"No prob, man. Happy to help out a fellow YouTube star."

"Thanks. Now, we gotta do a sound check out on stage."

"Oh yeah. Let's do it."

 **They went out on stage to do the sound check.**

"Ally, this is who's gonna sing your song pick, Dave Days!" Austin said into a mic.

 **Dave waved to Ally a little awkwardly, to which Ally waved back. Dave laughed a little then went over to talk to Austin in a private convo.**

"What do you mean by 'song pick'?"

"Come on, man. I flew you out here, I'm giving you 40 bucks for helping out with the music for the dance, do me a solid."

"All right, but you owe me a solid."

"Of course, man. That's how solids work."

 **They picked up their guitars & tuned them. They did a mic check.**

"All right. Check, check. 1, 2. Check, check. 1, 2," they said into their mics.

"All right, Austin. Which song should we use to do the sound check with?" Dave asked with both of them standing at their mics.

"Well, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"You ever see the Wayne's World sketches on SNL?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's do Aerosmith's version of the theme song."

"All right, let's do it"

"All right, here we go. One, two, a-one two three."

 **Both:** Wayne's World, Wayne's World  
It's party time, it's excellent  
Wayne's World, Wayne's World  
It's party time, it's excellent

 **Austin:** Chicks go mental when we go down the street  
It's Wayne and Garth when they want to meet  
Yeah, we're in the basement playing with our toys  
And if you do not like it, you're a sphincter boy

 **Both:** Wayne's World, Wayne's World  
It's party time, it's excellent  
Wayne's World, Wayne's World  
It's party time, it's excellent

 **Austin:** Whoo!

 **(They played an instrumental solo until the end)**

 **They finished the song. Ally was clapping to show how good they were.**

"All right, we're gonna take a short break, so, uh, don't nobody go nowhere." Austin said, to where Dave laughed a bit.

 **He put his guitar down then went to where Ally was sitting.**

"Hey, so, how was it?" he asked Ally.

"Not bad. What did Dave say before you started playing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just asked if we were good to go."

"Ah, so what are _we_ going to do till everyone else gets here?"

"Just hang out, I guess. Listen, I gotta set up some more stuff; the DJ's station for when I'm not on stage, Dez's cameras so we can upload them to the site, & audio recording equipment so we can release the music on iTunes."

"Okay. Don't take too long."

"Don't worry. It shouldn't take that long," Austin said then walked to where he needed to set things up.

 **Just as they were talking, several people entered the back entrance of the gym.**

"You wanna move in now, man?" asked one of the 4 guys.

"Nah, not now. Let him have his fun 'cause it's not gonna last all night," with that, they stayed out of everybody's line of sight as well as they could.

* * *

 **45 minutes-1 hour later...**

"All right. I'm seeing that you guys are having a good time so far, am I right!?" Austin came out on stage & said, to which the crowd answered with an overwhelming 'Yes!'

"All right. How about we give a big hand to Dave Days, who's co-hosting with me for the evening, huh?" everyone then applauded for Dave, who'd been DJ-ing the dance for the first 15-20 minutes.

 **Austin picked up his red guitar.**

"All right, I'm gonna play an oldie, but a goody. All right, guys it's the first song in the setlist I made for songs I'm gonna play, 'Johnny B. Goode,'" he said, to which his band shook their heads, signaling they knew what he was talking about & were ready. "All right, hit it!" he exclaimed, then played the opening guitar riffs & the others joining in after a few seconds.

 **He started singing...**

Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode  
Who never ever learned to read or write so well  
But he could play a guitar just like a-ringing a bell

Go go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode!

He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack  
Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track  
Oh, the engineer would see him sittin' in the shade  
Strummin' with the rhythm that the drivers made  
The people passing by, they would stop and say  
"Oh my, but that little country boy could play"

Go go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode!

His mother told him, "Someday you will be a man,  
And you will be the leader of a big ol' band  
Many people comin' from miles around  
To hear you play your music when the sun go down  
Maybe someday your name'll be in lights  
Sayin' 'Johnny B. Goode tonight!'"

Go go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go go go Johnny go!  
Go go go Johnny go!  
Go go go Johnny go!  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode!

 **He finished the song with applause from the audience. He then proceeded to play other songs throughout the next few hours, to which the decades advanced to the early 2000's.**

"All right, get ready to dance kinda fast," Austin said & Ellington started drumming, with Ryker on his bass.

She says she's no good  
With words, but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantical stuck to my tongue

 **Rydel came in with her guitar.**

Weighed down with words too  
Over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Versus "no one should ever feel like"

 **Austin started playing as well as the others dancing fast to the music.**

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew  
How misery loved me

You always fold just  
Before you're found out  
Drink up, it's last call, last resort  
But only the first mistake and

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

 **It was only Ellington & Austin.**

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

 **The rest came back in.**

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew  
How misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you  
Crawling into bed with me

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew  
How misery loved me

Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance

 **Everyone clapped as the song finished.  
**  
 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	6. Ch 6: 2010's

**S1 Ch. 6: 2010's**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **10:30 PM:**

 **Austin got back up to the stage to start the music for the 2010's. He got his guitar & went up to the mic to give the introduction for the songs.**

"All right, I'm gonna start off with a new song from Green Day. It's gonna be on their new album, _¡Uno!_ I know the lyrics  & guitar cords cause when I was recording some songs for my new album, I asked them if I could cover a song of theirs, they told me I could cover a new song of theirs, & they mailed me the lyric sheet, the instrument's sheet music & the basic rhythm for the song after they recorded it.

"All right, get ready guys," he said to his band.

 **He started playing the guitar.**

Oh love, oh love  
Won't you rain on me tonight?  
Oh life, oh life  
Please don't pass me by

Don't stop, don't stop  
Don't stop when the red lights flash  
Oh ride, free ride  
Won't you take me close to you?

 **(The others' instruments entered)**

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose, yeah

 **(Short instrumental)**

Oh, lights and action  
I just can't be satisfied  
Oh, losers and choosers  
Won't you please hold on my life?

Oh, hours and hours  
Like the dog years of the day  
Old story, same old story  
Won't you see the light of day?

 **Dave joined in, replacing Riker on bass, who went backstage.**

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

Talk myself out of feeling  
Talk my way out of control  
Talk myself out of falling in love  
Fall in love with you, say

 **(Instrumental solo)**

 **Dave & Austin faced each other & rocked out until the next verse came.**

Oh love, oh love  
Won't you rain on me tonight?  
Oh ride, free ride  
Won't you take me close to you?

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose,  
Tonight my heart's on the loose,  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

 **Dave went backstage again.**

 **They finished playing & everyone cheered. Austin took the mic in his hand.**

"Thanks everyone. Now, I don't think _anyone_ sings this song better than this guy. Everyone, please help welcome back to the stage, Dave Days!" everyone cheered as Dave emerged from stage left, since he was on the opposite side of the stage.

"Ok. What am I singing?" he asked then some people laughed.

"Oh, you know. It's a song you appeared in a cover with Alex Goot briefly then did it yourself," he handed Dave's guitar to him, "Let's hear it for Dave Days singing 'What Makes You Beautiful'!" everyone cheered more. Austin put the mic back on the stand, & exited stage left.

"All right," Dave started. Austin emerged from the right stage door & walked over to Ally, who was waiting for him at the table. "Okay, guys, this is gonna be a little fast-paced here."

 **He started playing the song the way he recorded it.**

You're insecure, Don't know what for

 **(Some people clapped to the rhythm)**

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up, (no!)  
To cover up, (oh!)  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
No, oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,  
You've got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it into this song,  
I don't know why, (no oh!)  
You're being shy, (oh oh!)  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
The when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
No, oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Naa **_[x2]_**

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
No, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful

 **Everyone cheered again as the song finished.**

"All right. I'm gonna take a break, so let's let the DJ keep you guys entertained. Hit it, man," he said then the DJ started playing music. 'Storm Warning' started playing.

"Hey, Ally. Wanna dance?" Austin asked Ally.

"I thought you'd _never_ ask," she answered. They made their way to the dance floor  & started dancing.

"Hey, Austin," a familiar voice said, tapping Austin on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Oh. Hey, Kayla. Ally, you know Kayla, right?"

"Oh yeah. You were at Austin's concert, but stormed off when Trish & I got there."

"Because he broke my heart. Didn't you?"

"What does she mean, Austin?"

"I'll explain later."

"Either way, I'm mostly over it. Got myself a _new_ man," she said  & dragged a familiar somebody up to them.

" _Garrett_? Shit, _I'm_ better than him. I know better than to make fun of somebody with a dying dad."

"Oh yeah. How's he doing, by the way?" Garrett asked.

"You son of a bitch," he said, gearing up to punch him.

"Austin," Ally said, keeping his arm at bay. He put his fist down.

"You're lucky Ally's here. Otherwise you'd be bleeding on the floor right now. As for _you_ , Kayla. If you can stomach him, you were _never_ worth my time," he said, taking Ally  & leading her away to another spot on the dance floor & they started dancing.

"Damn it," Kayla whispered to herself & walked in the other direction.

"What?" Garrett said, following her.

* * *

 **A few minutes later, in the back of the room...**

"K, guys," Dallas said, looking at Austin & Ally dancing. "Let's do it," he said to the 3 other guys, putting down a cup of, obviously, slightly spiked punch, & they made their ways over to them.

 **Austin was just minding his own business dancing with Ally when Dallas grabbed his jacket collar & pulled him away to face him. The music continued as only a few people noticed.**

"Dallas?" Austin said, puzzled. Ally had a scared look on her face.

"Yes, me. You probably figured you wouldn't see me at all, didn't you?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because, you stole my girl right out from under me!"

 **Austin could smell the alcohol on his breath.**

"Dallas, have you been drinking?" he said, waving his hand a few times in front of his face to ward off the smell.

"Maybe. Hey, don't change the subtext!" Austin looked toward Ally, with a look of being a little worried.

"Look, I've already dealt with one asshole tonight. I don't wanna deal with _another_ one."

"Hey, man, shut up! Now, she's my girl & I want _you_ to lay off her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Dallas," Ally chimed in. "I broke up with you, _get over it_. You tried to push me to do something I wasn't ready for  & I distanced myself as much as I could from you."

"Shut up, whore! This is between your boyfriend & _this_ douche!" he said, pointing to himself, then to Austin. Dallas' voice carried a bit, enough so the majority of the crowd around them heard  & started to crowd around them. Then the music quieted down a few decibels.

"Dallas, _Austin's_ my boyfriend now, so back off!" she said, trying to separate the two of them. Dallas retaliated by pushing her away with his arm.

"Hey, don't mess with Ally!" Austin yelled, then kicked Dallas in the nuts.

 **Dallas screamed in pain, let go of Austin & covered his balls with his hands. Austin went over to Ally while a few teachers went to apprehend Dallas before he could recover.**

"You ok?" he asked, looking her over.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she answered. He helped her get up & she dusted herself off a bit.

 **Dallas then mustered the little strength he had left, hobble-ran over to Austin, turned him around, & punched him in the nose, then collapsed on to the floor. Austin fell to the ground, covering his nose.**

 **'Beat it' began playing in the background of the commotion. Austin blacked out from the blow to the face.**

* * *

 **He awoke several minutes later on a bed in the nurse's office. Ally went over to him when she noticed his eyes were open.**

"You ok?" she asked.

"Ah, man. What happened?" he asked, holding his head with his right hand.

"Dallas punched you in the nose. Then you passed out," she said, picking up a tissue for him to wipe some blood from under his nose, which he took & did.

" **(Sniff)** Where's Dallas?" he asked, holding the tissue to his nose, which was still bleeding a bit.

"One of the teachers called the police. He's waiting to be picked up outside the main office."

"Geez. He shouldn't have been here. He doesn't even go to school here," he said. Ally looked at him, but said nothing. "What about the dance?"

"I'm pretty sure it's over. Everyone's left & the janitors are cleaning everything up in the gym."

"All right. Can we head home?" Austin asked.

"Sure," Ally said, grabbing his keys from the table.

"Where'd you get _those_?"

"They were in your pocket. Face it, you're in no condition, or fit state, to drive," she said, getting his coat from the table.

"Yeah, fine. I won't argue with you this time."

"Ok, come on," Ally said, reaching out & taking his hand when he put his in hers, then helped him get up & walk to the car.

 **On the way out, Ally put Austin's arm around her shoulders to help him stand & walk. They passed the main office, Austin noticed Dallas next to some police officers. He shot him a glance, to which Austin returned, as he & Ally walked passed him to the door closest to the place Austin parked the car.**

 **They then made their way to Austin's car.**

"Listen. Just because you get to drive my car _this_ time doesn't mean you get a free pass to drive it every other time in the future," he said, remembering the promise he made earlier that evening.

"I know, don't worry. Ya big baby," Ally said, remembering as well while opening the passenger door & helping Austin get in.

 **Ally got in the driver's side, started the car, put it in drive, since they were parked near a sidewalk with no car in front of them, & drove off.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	7. Ch 7: The Drive to Austin's House

**S1 Ch 7: The Drive to Austin's House**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **Ally was driving Austin home in his Camaro. All was quiet on the drive. Well...except for the radio, which was playing Austin's song 'Double Take.'**

 _'They wanna know, know, know_  
 _Your name, name, name_  
 _They want the girl, girl, girl_  
 _With game, game, game_  
 _And when they look, look, look_  
 _Your way, way, way_  
 _You're gonna make (make) make (make)_  
 _Make 'em do a double take'_

"Hey, Ally. Can you turn the radio off? I've kinda got a concussion-turning-into-a-migraine-type of thing going on here & I need it to be quiet," Austin said.

"Sure, here," she said, turning the radio down to just a barely audible volume.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"It wasn't your fault. That guy's a psycho. Speaking of, what exactly happened with you guys to where he'd get drunk & do some stupid shit like _that_?"

"I don't know if you'd want to hear it."

"I do, trust me."

"Well, it all happened several months ago..."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Ally approached the cell phone cart where Dallas was working.**

"Hey, Dallas," Ally said to him.

"Hey, Ally. What's up?" Dallas replied.

"Oh, not much. I was just minding the store when I thought, 'Why not say hi to Dallas?' I mean, you've kept your distance for a few weeks, so here I am."

"All right."

"Anyways, there's this movie I wanna see, and I don't have anyone to see it with. Wanna go?"

"You asking me to go out again?"

"I believe I just _did_ ," she said, feeling cool.

"Wow. Sure, why not?"

"Great, so I'll see you Friday at 7:00 after my dad & I close the shop?"

"Yeah, sure."

"All right. See you later," she said, then walked back to the store.

* * *

 **(Ally's voice came in narrating over the flashback while talking to Austin)**

"It was set in motion. I asked him out and we went to see the new _Muppet_ movie, but a few weeks after we started resuming going out, he started changing. He was texting me pretty much every single second of the day to track my every move."

"I remember that," Austin chimed in. "It was getting to be so much that we couldn't get much work done on any new songs during some of our writing sessions. Every 5 minutes, your phone would chime with him asking what you were doing, where you were, & other stuff like that. I swear, it's like he had OCD mixed with amnesia, like Dory from _Finding Nemo_. I never trusted him after that initial stuff. Damn it, Ally. I _told_ you to watch your back."

"I know, I know, but that wasn't as bad as what happened over the following weeks..."

 **(More flashbacks happened, showing every different occurrence with Ally's narration)**

"What happened next was that we'd go out somewhere and he'd ask me about what I was doing when I was writing songs with you, like you said. It'd be, 'What did you do when you were hanging out with Austin?', 'You don't have feelings for him, right?', and the worst was that he said, 'Are you cheating on me with him?', and I'd give him the same straight answers. I'd tell him, 'No' and 'We were just working on material for him to sing' and stuff like that. It got to the point where he told me to prove my love to him by telling me to...well..." Ally paused, feeling uncomfortable with what she was remembering, since she's been trying to repress the moment in her brain as best she could by just pushing it out & trying just to forget it all, but remembering it again in this much detail made her want to throw up for how disgusting she thought the whole ordeal was.

"What? What did he want you to do Ally? Come on, I'm your boyfriend. If you can't tell _me_ about some of the baddest parts of your life, who can you tell? And let's face it, you've let me in on some _bad_ stuff in the past."

"Okay, you're right. I can tell you anything. It's just that it makes me uncomfortable and when I get uncomfortable, I start rambling on and on so I can, ultimately, avoid..."

"Ally, just spit it out. It's just _me_ here  & _I'm_ not going to tell anyone. Now, calm your OCD  & tell me," Austin interrupted as she was starting to ramble on.

"All right, here goes. He wanted me to prove my love by going all the way with him, and I wouldn't. When he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, he tried to have his way with me, so I ran away, then broke up with him right then & there."

"I had a feeling that's what you were gonna say. That's the wrong way to go about it. I mean, I'm a guy, & even _I_ know that sex has to be consensual. It's not enough if a girl does it with a guy just to prove that she's faithful to him. They both have to be ready, be sure it's what they want, be sane," he smiled at her,  & she laughed a little, thinking it was a little funny. "And most of all, be ok with what might happen afterwards."

"Thanks, Austin. God, why can't there be more guys be like _you_?" she asked, not believing what he just said.

"If there were, then _I_ wouldn't be special," he answered in a joking manner, chuckling a bit.

"You got that right," she said, agreeing with him. "Kind of cliché, but I gotta say, you're being really great with this."

"What's a good cliche if they can't be used now & again. I mean, I just have at least a basic understanding of how relationships should go, but compared to that guy, I'm pretty sure everyone else also has a better understanding of than him too."

"Yeah. You know what? I don't know if I even deserve you. You're a real gentleman to me."

"I try," he said, somewhat self-centeredly. "I'm not sure you're right about not deserving me though. You had that jerk as a boyfriend for, like, a quarter to half a year. You, _definitely_ , deserve someone like me for putting up with that guy," he continued, assuring Ally that her suspicions aren't correct. "Especially when he gets so fucking drunk, he suddenly develops some type of Alzheimer's & sucker punches me in the nose," he continued, hushed & looking out the window.

 **Ally heard what he said, but said nothing. She just kept driving. Every time Austin started to nod off, she'd wake him back up by talking to him, because you're not supposed to let a person with a concussion sleep, until it passed.**

* * *

 **About 20 minutes later, they pulled into Austin's driveway. Austin pressed a button on a small box attached to the driver's side sun visor & the garage door opened, to reveal no other car, except for a truck, signaling to him that his mom wasn't home.**

 **Ally pulled into the garage, then turned off the car.**

"I see that only your dad's truck is here," she said.

"Yeah. Mom's in New York settling a court case," he said, closing the garage door.

"O...K. She just leaves you home by yourself?" she said while they were getting out of the car, then they closed the doors & locked them.

"Yeah. She figures since I'm 17, she can leave me home alone. She's been doing that _a lot_ since dad died, really. Whenever she doesn't have nights off, she goes out with her friends. Only to come home at 10 o'clock, or later on most of them, making me worry about when she's gonna come home. I mean, it hasn't even been a year yet. I think there should be a principle there," he said as they went into his kitchen. He got an ice pack  & put it against his head. "Ah, that's better. So, anyways, the principle. I think that, out of respect, if you were married, & your loved one dies, you should wait a standard of _at least_ 3-4 months before you start dating again,  & if you have kids, either wait at least a year, or until your kids are grown & out of the house until you start dating again. If you wanna get married, though, wait like a year and a half to 2 years before doing _that_ at least. It's just out of respect, but that's how I think it should go."

"You raise some good points, Austin," Ally started. "You talk like the guys on _Seinfeld_ a bit, you know. You go deeper into topics in discussions than most other people and you're not afraid to speak your mind."

"Yeah. I like being outspoken like that. It makes me feel like me, different," he said, putting the ice bag in the freezer.

"How's your head?"

"Not so great, it's not really a concussion anymore. It's more like a debilitating migraine, & migraines are the _worst_ form of headache. Can you hand me a glass of water  & some Tylenol?" he asked her & she got them for him. "Thanks," he said, then put the pills in his mouth & took a drink to swallow them. "Migraines are, literally, the _worst_ form of headache. They're the only form of headache I get. You wanna know how you can tell you're getting one?" he said, ready to give the answer, then sipped some more of the water for a second. "You can tell you're getting one if you see these like things in your eyes, like ripples if you throw a rock in water. Ripples in the air, mixed with static that you see on a TV when it's not working right."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. The Tylenol should help when hell freezes over, but I should be good after some sleep."

"But what about _me_?"

"You can't drive my car to your house. I'm gonna need it tomorrow. Why don't you make yourself comfy in either the living room, or the guest room, & _I'll_ go sleep in _my_ room," he said, starting up the stairs, but quickly lost his balance, causing Ally to catch him as he was falling.

"How about I do that _after_ I help you up to your room?"

 **Austin couldn't & wouldn't argue with her. Ally put his arm over her shoulders & helped him walk up the stairs...**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	8. Ch 8: It Finally Happened

**S1 Ch. 8: It Finally Happened**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **Ally was helping Austin up the stairs. They got to the top then made their way towards his room. Ally opened the door, they walked inside. Austin sat on the edge of his bed & started to take his shoes & socks off, with Ally then helping him with his shirt.**

"Look at me. I've finally have a girl in my room & it's not even my best night," Austin said, thinking out loud. He looked at Ally, who was smiling. "Did I just say that out loud?"

 **She sat down next to him, moving the hair out of his eyes.**

"Yes, but I think it's cute you can still think like that under the circumstances. Besides, this isn't the _first_ time I've been in here at the same time as you at night..."

"Yeah, I just..." he didn't finish as Ally moved in & kissed him.

 **She put her arms around his neck as they proceeded to tongue wrestle, then pull away & re-kiss, multiple times. They fell back on Austin's bed, not breaking the kiss, with Ally on top.**

 **Austin put his hands on her back while Ally began unbuttoning & unzipping his pants. Austin then helped her get her "Pink Ladies" jacket off, then pushed her dress straps down. Ally stood up & let her dress fall to the floor then Austin helped her with her bra. She then pulled his pants down, noticing the snake in his boxers. She closed her eyes then pulled down his boxers. She waited a few seconds then opened them slowly to see what she didn't believe at first.**

"Oh. My. God. Look at what you've got here. How big _is_ it?" she asked, hysterical with questions in awe at her sight.

"I'm not sure. I've never measured, but if I _had_ to guess, I'd say as big as _this_ ," then he pulled out his _Doctor Who_ 11th Doctor Sonic Screwdriver. "Just for an estimate."

"Can I touch it?" She asked. He nodded then she grasped him in her hand. "Wow, so hard already."

"Yeah, well, with the sight I have in front of me, wouldn't _you_ be if the situation were reversed?"

"Yeah. I guess so," she said, looking at herself.

 **She then started to move her hand up & down slowly, feeling him in her hand. Her mouth began to water a little. She couldn't take it anymore, so she lowered her head to his, then stuck out her tongue & swirled it all around it. She then took him in her mouth until she started to choke a little, backed up a bit, then started to slide down & up several times, then she looked at his face. She got off him for a second once she saw he was staring.**

"Having fun watching?" she asked, with a little smirk.

"A hot chick is sucking my dick. Could you blame me? Why wouldn't I? Plus, there's not anything else as hot going on to distract me."

"Thanks, I guess."

"What I mean is, I love you, & watching you do that."

"Aw. Thanks," she said, then went back down.

 **She started slowly, but then went faster as she continued on. She got to where she was having her mouth on the top part, while jerking him fast with her hand, waiting for him to cum. She continued as Austin moaned while she was pleasuring him, being encouraged by his moans, which were getting louder.**

"Ally, I'm gonna blow!" Austin said after another moment.

 **She kept jerking until he came. It was so much that she quickly moved off, to which it flowed up in the air, covering her in the face & spraying all over everywhere else.**

" _That_ was certainly _a lot_ ," she said after swallowing what was in her mouth, then wiped herself off with his shirt.

"Yeah, sorry. I've got a larger-than-average dick, so I have comparable orgasms sometimes."

"I can imagine. Now, are you ready for the next step?"

"Sure, but we don't _have_ to if you don't _want_ to."

"No, I want to, but...is it going to hurt?"

"Most likely, but I have an idea of how to make it less intense. Come here, & let me do it."

"Okay. _T_ _his_ isn't gonna hurt, is it?"

"Personally, I wouldn't know. I have a penis here, as you can plainly see."

"Then, how do you know it's going to work?"

"I've watched some videos in my nights home alone every now & again. Now, come here & trust me. I wouldn't be attempting this if I didn't think it was a good idea."

"All right. I trust you," she said going up to his face, where he started kissing her. He then removed her panties.

 **His hands on her back, he began to move them lower. He stopped at her tight ass, then slapped it & squeezed it a bit to feel it. She was startled a bit, but got used to it after she realized he was only doing what he said he was going to do. He then stuck his pointer finger in her pussy, going in & out. She was getting used to the feeling. He continued to go deeper & added another finger after a few moments, as she was getting wetter with each push & pull in & out. Austin could feel himself getting harder & bigger once more. His dick was up again, so he took it with his hand & started rubbing it against the area he just vacated his fingers out of. She moaned a bit, as he rubbed her clit fast & hard.**

 **She couldn't take it anymore, & backed up so much, she got to the tip of his rod & sank down on it, stopping every several inches & waiting several seconds each time until she was good to go down again. She did & repeated this step until she was all the way down. Once she was, she realized that they forgot something important.**

"Um, I think we forgot something kind of important," she said.

"Really, what?" he asked, seemingly innocent.

"You know, ya big goof, a condom."

"Oh, right. I have one in my wallet,...in my pants,...on the floor..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll get it, ya big baby," she said, getting off him then handed him the wallet after getting it out of his pocket.

 **He got it out of the secret compartment of his wallet, then opened the wrapper & put it over himself. Ally then got on top of him again & started kissing him. She lined up with his dick & started going down again, still needing to adjust to his size. She got all the way down, then stopped for a few seconds.**

"You ok?" Austin asked, concerned.

"I'm just adjusting to how big you are. The stuff that you were doing before helped. It didn't really hurt too much. I felt _something_ , but it didn't hurt too bad."

"That's what I was going for," he said.

 **She then started to rise after another several seconds. She got almost all of him out of her, then dropped back down. She continued to do this, slowly, until the last of the pain was replaced with pleasure then began moaning as she continued. She then went faster, until she couldn't go any faster. She then stopped abruptly, then got on all 4's in front of him.**

"Come on, Austin. Put it in. Hurry," she said, demanding it.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, rising to his knees then he lined himself up with her hole.

He then started pushing in, making her moan more. He then started pulling out, then thrusting back in & out then repeated that fashion for several more minutes. After which, he felt something.

"Ally, I'm gonna cum again!" he yelled.

"Me too," she yelled. "Oh god!"

 **He felt her walls tighten around him & a liquid flowed out of her as he filled the condom to the brim. He then pulled out, slipped it off, & threw it in the trash can on the side of his bed. They then fell back on to their backs on the bed, panting.**

"So... _that_ was something," Austin said after a minute of lying there.

"Yeah. I liked it," Ally said, making Austin feel good about himself. "Austin," she said looking toward him. "Do you think I'm a slut?"

"What!? No. Why?" he asked, befuddled.

"Well, when we really got going, I was _really_ into it  & I really didn't want to stop until I did and I wanted you in me so bad, I bent over forward for you..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ally. You're over thinking this too much. No offense, but you've got a real problem with that."

"I know."

"And, you've got nothing to worry about. Let me ask you a question to prove my point. Would you do this with Dallas, Dez, or any random guy you barely know, or love, if at all?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. You wouldn't do what we just did with anyone else, unless you & him are where we are in a relationship & if we were ever torn apart, whether it be like Rose Tyler & the 10th Doctor, you know, trapped in 2 different universes, unable to see each other because the TARDIS doesn't travel to other universes, nor does it work in them, or like my mom & dad where one of us died somehow, or if we broke up like Ross & Rachel, I have confidence that you wouldn't be a whore with guys. Don't you?"

"Now that you've explained it like that, I think I wouldn't do that either."

"Great. Now that we've got that business dealt with, let's watch some TV," he said, then got his remote & turned on the 26-inch flat screen in his room.

 **He turned it to _Adult Swim_ & saw that _Robot Chicken_ was on. They got under the covers, naked. Ally snuggled up to him then they both closed their eyes  & listened to the TV until they fell asleep.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	9. Ch 9: The Morning After

**S1 Ch. 9: The Morning After...**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **It was about a little after 7:30 AM. Austin slowly regained consciousness. Not wanting to get up yet, he just laid there some more. He could hear the TV show that was on in the distance. He suddenly felt the presence of Ally lying next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes & turned his head to the left. Ally was lying there peacefully. He wasn't sure if she was just lying there not wanting to get up either, or if she was still asleep. He lifted the blanket slightly, as not to disturb her. He saw that they were both in the nude under them, the memories came flowing back into his mind.**

"Wow, that really _did_ happen last night," he whispered to himself, lowering the blanket.

 **He then got up, put his boxers on, & went into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He closed the door 'til there was just a crack open. The sound of liquid trickling came from the room.**

 **Ally slowly woke up, drifting fast into consciousness, faster than Austin did. She awoke fully, thinking she was back in her room. Then it hit her. She sat upright, analyzing her surroundings. She could hear the trickling of liquid. By that, she could tell he was in the bathroom. She put her head in her hands, feeling a little sad & guilty.**

 **The liquid stopped trickling. The faucet came on for several seconds, then stopped. Austin opened the door & stood in the doorway. He looked at her. **

"What's wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice, like Andrew Garfield in most of _The Amazing Spider-Man_.

 **She looked his way.**

"Oh, nothing. It's just... I don't know. I'm just overwhelmed with feelings I can't process right now."

"Hey, hey," he said, walking over & taking her in his arms. "Do you regret what happened last night?" he asked as they locked eyes.

"No."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about, huh?" he said, letting go of her then he sat next to her. "What we did was mutual, great, &, if I do say so, really relaxing. I'm joking a bit, of course, on that last part," he said, then both of them started to chuckle.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you," she said, smiling.

"Well, my type of people _are_ a rare breed," he said, extending the jokes  & chuckling.

 **Ally kissed him before he could repeat more old relationship jokes from old sitcoms. They then broke apart.**

"So, what was that business with Kayla last night?"

"Oh. You know the few weeks I was suspended last year for punching Garrett out?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the Friday of that week, I was invited to a party at Kayla's house. Me & Dez went, & after a little while, Kayla lead me upstairs in her house & her, along with 2 other girls, had their way with me. In all honesty, not my best moment, but what could I do? I was horny & never had sex before."

"So, you had sex with 3 other girls before me? I'm your fourth?"

"Why do you sound sad? I've only just realized my feelings for you in the last few months. I barely knew you when it happened & you barely knew me. You dated Dallas & I can get over that. Besides, you saw how Kayla was last night. You're a much better person than her."

"Really, you think?"

"Definitely. You're a _hundred_ times better than her. She used an asshole to get back at me for not wanting to be with her. You're _1000_ times more mature than she is. I'd take you any day of the week," he said, kissing her. They leaned back down  & the scene faded to them lying next to each other, he had her in his arms, her head on his chest.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a great thing," Ally said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've only realized my feelings for you as well and I can tell this is right."

"Me too. So, um, do you have any plans for the day? Like, are you going to open the shop?"

"I think I'll call in sick. Plus, since my dad isn't there either, I'll have them put a sign on the door saying it's closed for repairs, or something."

"Repairs?" he said with a chuckle. "What are you running here? A shop, or an amusement park ride?"

"Shut up," she said, slightly pushing him with her arm. "I'll have Trish go in for me and I'll help her lock up later."

"All right, so do you need any clothes? 'Cause you can't wear your prom dress all day," he said, getting up.

"Why not? I want to feel like a princess," she said, then they both burst out laughing. "Seriously, though, can I borrow a large shirt of yours?"

"Yeah, no prob," he said, going to his dresser, then picked out a light hoodie jacket of his, then threw it to her as she called Trish.

"Slutty enough," she said, examining it while holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she slipped it on & zipped it. "Shorts?" she asked, making him search for a pair of shorts. She got & put on her panties from on the floor.

"Hello?" Trish answered the phone.

"Hey, Trish. Do you mind opening the shop for me today? And maybe managing it too?"

"What?"

"Come on, you were going to get another job today anyways, right? I'll pay you and you don't have to stay longer than 2, or 3 o'clock, okay? That's when my dad should get there."

"All right. Where are your keys?"

"They're at my house. There's a key for that in a secret compartment in my mailbox, on the top part of the inside of it, taped there."

"Wait, why aren't you at _your_ house right now?"

"I'm...hanging out with...Austin today," he threw a pair of just-washed shorts at her face.

" _Oh_ , I get it. Don't worry, I'll handled everything."

"Okay, thanks Trish," she hung up the phone. He was putting on a shirt. "So, what to do _now?_?" she put on the shorts.

"We could always..." he motioned to the bed.

"Austin," she said, mad at him a little, staring at him.

"I'm just kidding. We'll do that later _tonight_ ," he said, then she started laughing as he put his arm around her & they exited the room. "You think I'm kidding, don't ya?" he said to her, then smacked her ass. They then walked down to his living room.  
 **  
...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	10. Ch 10: Summer Tour 2012

**S1 Ch. 10: Summer Tour 2012**

 **…**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

"All right, everyone. how you doing tonight!?" they cheered.

 **Austin began singing as Rydel played the synth.**

Flip a switch,  
Turn on the lightning,  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know, you got a number one

 **Ellington came in on the drums.**

Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's comin' down to you right now

 **Austin started playing the guitar.**

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take  
Yeah, yeah!

This could be an overnight sensation  
You and me, tearin' up the floor  
Let it go, this party's up to you right now

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

 **Austin played the solo.**

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

 **They went into the next song. Austin rocked the guitar, then sang. Rydel clapped the rhythm.**

Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone, gone, gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong, wrong, wrong)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my old path  
Laying down the fast tracks  
Still a music maniac

 **Everyone else came in.**

Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
'Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it,  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh  
'Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet,  
A billion hits is what I'll get

 **Austin moved to a higher platform as the camera feed to the screen behind them all focused on him.**

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes, eyes, eyes)  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied, -nied, -nied)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart

Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
'Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
'Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

 **They went into the next part as a siren blared.**

Call someone  
I think this is an emergency  
Hey  
Pull the plug  
Austin's blowing up my PC  
Every hour day and night  
Can't get this rocker out my site

You can't get me outta your site (Site, site, site)  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
'Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

 **The crowd cheered as they kept playing.**

Woah  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
'Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
'Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

 **The scene changed to Daytona Beach & Austin began 'Heard it On the Radio' as they were all in no-sleeve shirts, trunks, & sunglasses. It then showed them behind the scenes setting everything up for the concert. Dez & Austin did their handshake & it went back to the performance.**

"What up!" they said.

Summer in the sand  
He's a drummer in the band  
Droppin' the beat  
She's a DJ at the boardwalk

A smile and a tan  
And her sandals in her hand  
Rocking the shades  
You could almost see their eyes lock

What could be better  
Then a party in the weather  
With the both of us together  
In the backdrop?

Everything was right  
And the day turned into night  
With the music and the lights  
That's when we stop

Oh  
Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud)  
Oh  
Comin' down to see the show

 **He took the mic in his hand & pointed to the crowd, some f which sang with him.**

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show (Oh, oh, oh)

Play it back, play it back  
One time, yeah  
Heard it on the radio

Board and a wetsuit  
On the day we met  
You said "I think this dude's catchin' a wave"

Shorts and a jet ski  
All the other summer things  
Kickin' it in the sun all day (oh oh oh yeah)

We only got time for each other (each other)  
And we only got time for the summer (for the summer)

Everybody knows  
If you gotta let it go  
Take a chance  
Make it go your way

 **He went to that higher platform again.**

Oh  
Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud)  
Oh  
Comin' down to see the show

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show

Play it back, play it back  
One time, yeah  
Heard it on the radio

Listen to the story  
'Bout the party, 'bout the glory  
'Bout the summer that would raise the bar

Anyone would tell you  
It was chill, it was stellar  
The best time we've had so far

Everyone together  
Always goin' "Never better"  
And the good times go on, and on, and on

Never will forget it  
Doesn't matter where we're headed  
I'll remember when I hear our song

What!?

 **The crowd sang with them.**

Oh  
Heard it on the radio (sing it out loud)  
Oh  
Comin' down to see your show

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show

Whoa, oh, oh  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, oh, oh  
Heard it on the radio

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Play it back, play it back  
One time, yeah

 **They finished the song. Austin put his guitar behind his back & picked up his mic from the stand.**

"Hey, you guys mind if I perform in the middle of the crowd there?" he asked, coming down from the platform & they cheered. "You want me to?" the cheered louder. "All right, let's do it!" he said as he picked up the mic stand & walked down the side steps of the stage. "Mind clearing a path?" he asked & they did. "Make a circle in the middle, guys," he said as he made it to the middle. "Ah, great. You guys are goddamn beautiful," he said, setting the mic stand on the ground & put the mic on it. A camera guy also came with him. "Make some room for camera guy, people," he said & they did. "Full disclosure, I thought you guys were gonna maul me, but no. You guys let me in. You're cool. Now, me & my girlfriend, Ally, wrote this especially for _this_ setting. Sun, sand, beach, beach babes, beach dudes. Bit more Pop Rock than I usually go, but whatever. This is 'The Summer song'," he said as they began the song. After several seconds, Austin started singing. He clapped  & started walking around, getting everyone near him to clap as he did.

"Yeah, keep it up!" he yelled into the mic. He then took it in his hand & started singing.

Summer love hanging in the air,  
Hot sand on my feet, but I don't care (He kicked off his sandals)  
It's all I ever wanted  
I hope it never ends

So good to get away  
All day in the car but that's okay  
'Cause I like like like it like that  
Just chillin' with my friends

 **He put the mic back on the stand & played his guitar.**

'Cause I (I), know (know)  
A summertime vacation song  
And you (you), know (know)  
Wherever we go you'll be singing along  
Like na, na na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na ,na  
Na, na, na!

Road Tripping with my friends  
And wherever we go, this song never ends (ends)  
Turn up the radio  
Drop the top and drive

Not gonna get a minute of sleep  
I'll be under the boardwalk moving my feet (yeah)  
So come along with me  
Let's have a crazy time

'Cause I (I), know (know)  
A summertime vacation song  
And you (you), know (know)  
Wherever we go you'll be singing along  
Like na, na na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na ,na  
Na, na, na!

It's such a crazy journey,  
But I'm not in any hurry  
I'm taking my ti-i-i-i-ime  
It's all I ever wanted,  
To not know where we're going  
Enjoying in the ride  
Yeah, yeah

 **(Guitar solo)**

'Cause I (I), know (know)  
A summertime vacation song  
And you (you), know (know)  
Wherever we go you'll be singing along  
Like na, na na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na ,na  
Na, na, na!

 **They played the song out.**

"All right, who's in the mood for covers?" he asked, picking up the mic. They all yelled "yeah."

"All right then. The only way this is gonna work is if you let my cousins, Rydel, & Ryker, have their own sections of your guys' crowd here. Can you do that?" they all cheered. "All right, come down, guys!" he yelled & they came down, bringing their mics. "Sorry to leave you up there, Ellington, but, you know, there's no spare drum kit, &, someone's gotta man the stage. You guys all right?" he asked the other 2.

"Yep," Rydel said.

"All good," Ryker said.

"See what a good fucking crowd we have here tonight? Seriously, nicest crowd so far. 1, 2, 3, 4…!" he yelled, then they all began playing.

Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much  
And I don't give a damn anyway  
You always seem to be stepping in shit  
And all you really do is complain

It's your lie, tell it how you like  
Small minds tend to think alike  
Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much  
And I don't give a fuck anyway

 **The crowd went wild around them.**

Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go

Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!  
Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!

Cut the shit 'cause you're screaming in my ear  
And you're taking up all of the space  
You're really testing my patience again  
And I'd rather get punched in the face

You're getting on my very last nerve  
Everything you've said, I've already heard  
I'm sick to death of your every last breath  
(Shut the fuck up!) And I don't give a fuck anyway

"Sing it with us!"

Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go

Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!  
Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!  
Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!  
Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!

 **They played the instrumental, Austin rocked the guitar solo, then it slowed down & everyone but Austin kept playing their notes repeatedly. Austin picked up his mic.**

"Can we all just get a call & reply thing going? I'll show you. I say, 'hey, oh!' Come on!" he held the mic up.

"Hey, oh!" most of them repeat.

"Hey, oh!"

"Hey, oh!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey…!" he started & they kept going until the devolved into cheers.

"Oh, my god! Now I know why Billie Joe loves that so much. It's so fucking awesome!" he put the mic back on the stand, the started singing again after a few seconds.

Always fuck-fuckin' with my head now,  
Always fuck-fuckin' with my head now,  
Always fuck-fuckin' with my head now,  
Always fuckin' with my head and

 **He started strumming his guitar again.**

I gotta let it go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go

Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go

 **They played the song out & the scene changed again. They started playing & the lights went with the beats. Austin sang.**

Light that smoke, yeah, one for giving up on me  
And one just cause they'll kill you sooner than my expectations  
To my favorite liar, to my favorite scar (to my favorite scar):  
"I could have died with you"  
I hope you choke on those words, that kiss, that bottle - confess (So bury me in memory)  
Now ash yourself, yeah, out on the insides, said I loved you, but I lied

Let's play this game called, "when you catch fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them,  
So I can forget about you

So bury me in memory,  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

 **They rocked out for a bit.**

 **Ryker rocked his bass.**

On the drive home,  
Joke about the kid you used to see  
And his jealousy  
Breaking hearts has never looked so cool  
As when you wrap your car around a tree  
Your makeup looks so great next to his teeth (his teeth)

Let's play this game called, "when you catch fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out, no  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them,  
So I can forget about you

So bury me in memory,  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

So bury me in memory, (So bury me)  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

 **They played the instrumental. Austin went to his knees in front of the crowd as he rocked his part.**

 **After a bit, he went back to his mic & sang the song out.**

So bury me in memory around your throat

"Oh…my god. How you doin', Chicago? You good?" they cheered in answer. "Good. you know, when Pete asked me to sign to Decaydance, I wasn't sure what to think, especially since I just blew up in popularity & it was for Fall Out Boy covers. Then I skyped with them & it was an offer I couldn't refuse, you know? Then when that sold well, they offered me a 2-record contract deal with his label & Fueled By Ramen. Now, here I am, with my cousins, friends, & girlfriend on this tour & it's been incredible, finally doing what I love. I love to make music, but I also just love singing my favorite songs, which is why I knew I had to come to Chicago. Fall Out Boy's from here & they're one of my favorite Punk bands. Thanks for giving them to us, guys. Now, I have a question…"

"What!?" some of them yelled.

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman (They all cheered)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

 **He started playing his guitar, then everyone else joined in.**

When I wake up  
I'm willin' to take my chances on  
The hope I forget that you hate him  
More than you notice I wrote this for you (For you, so…)

You need him, I could be him  
Could be an accident but I'm still tryin' (Yeah, yeah)  
And it's more than I can say for him

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

Someday, I'll appreciate in value,  
Get off my ass and call you  
In the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion  
Of waking up with pants on at 4 in the afternoon

You need him, I could be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still tryin' (Yeah, yeah)  
And it's more than I can say for him

 **Austin hopped as they counted.**

(1, 2, 3, 4)

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

 **They went into the instrumental with Austin playing his guitar.**

Won't find out  
(He won't find out)  
Won't find out  
(He won't find out)

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

"Sing it with us!"

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town.

 **They played the last notes.**

"Now, there's one song I definitely have to play before the night's out. The music video for it makes no goddamn sense, but whatever, it's…"

"Sugar, We're Goin' Down!" Ryker yelled & they started playing as the crowd cheered.

Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dyin' to tell you anything you want to hear  
'Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, and break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

 **They played the chords.**

Is this more than you bargained for yet?  
Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet,  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be him?  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

And drop a heart and break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with the bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself) (Down, down in an earlier round)  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin' (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet, (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're goin' down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin' (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet, (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

 **They played the last remaining notes, then ended the song.**

"Yeah, we wanted to, sort of, remake that old video now that we actually sound good. Anyways, the crowds get so loud at these things, we decided to get loud ourselves!"

Come on, get loud (Loud, loud, loud, loud na na na na)

Looking for the one tonight,  
But I can't see you  
'Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
And I can never get it right,  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? oh

 **Ryker:** I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
 **Austin:** Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl, I'll be the first in line, oh  
And baby when our stars align,  
We can't get no higher,  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa)

I've been looking for the one tonight

(Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

 **It was just the drums & they clapped, getting the audience to join in.**

Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

 **The crowd cheered.**

 **Austin began the next song with the chords.**

Hey!  
Uh huh  
Hey!  
Uh huh

What I like about you,  
You hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
Wanna come over tonight?  
Yeah

Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause that's true (That's what I like)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like)

 **Rydel:** What I like about you  
You really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around  
Thinking 'bout true romance  
Yeah

 **All:** Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause that's true (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like)  
Wow!

Hey!

 **They went into the instrumental. Austin went up to the crowd & rocked out, then eventually went back to his mic.**

What I like about you  
You keep me warm at night  
Never wanna let you go  
Know you make me feel all right  
Yeah

Keep on whispering in my ear  
A-tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause it's true (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)

That's what I like about you (That's what I like)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)

Hey!  
Uh huh  
Hey, hey, hey, hey!  
Uh huh  
Hey!  
Uh huh  
Hey!

 **They played the last notes.**

"All right, now my cousin, Rydel, wants to sing a song. Take it away, Rydel," he said & they switched places. They began playing the chords. They bobbed their heads.

Love is like a bomb, baby, come and get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man? (be your man)

Razzling and dazzling, now flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little Miss Innocent, sugar me, yeah  
Yeah

C'mon  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

(Pour some sugar on me) Ooh, in the name of love  
(Pour some sugar on me) Come on, fire me up  
(Pour your sugar on me) I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah

Listen  
Red light, yellow light, green light, go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up (loosen up)  
A-loosen up

You gotta please a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator, come a-knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little Miss Innocent, sugar me, yeah  
Yeah  
Give a little more

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

(Pour some sugar on me) Ooh, in the name of love  
(Pour some sugar on me) Come on, fire me up  
(Pour your sugar on me) Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah

 **Ellington:** You've got the peaches, I've got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cause I'm hot (hot), so hot (hot), sticky sweet  
From my head, my head (head, head), to my feet  
 **Rydel:** Do you take sugar?  
One lump or two?

 **Ryker licked his guitar's neck on the side while they went into a wild guitar solo battle, her & Austin.**

(Take a bottle) Take a bottle, (shake it up) shake it up  
(Break the bubble), break it up (break it up)

(Pour some sugar on me) Ooh, in the name of love  
(Pour some sugar on me) Come on, fire me up  
(Pour your sugar on me) Oh, I can't get enough  
(Pour some sugar on me) Oh, in the name of love

(Pour some sugar on me) Get it, come get it  
(Pour your sugar on me) Ohh  
(Pour some sugar on me) Yeah, hey sugar me

 **They played the last notes.**

"All right, who wants to hear one more from her?" Austin asked & the crow cheered.

"What?" Rydel asked.

"That song you & Ellington were working on? We got it down."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Just follow my lead on the guitar. You just strum. It's basically how you had it, but cleaned up a bit. This is 'Lightning Strikes'!" he said & they started. Rydel sang.

There ain't no way that I could ever forget you  
I can't remember why I ever went and left you

Maybe I was hitting my head  
Maybe, must've been something that I said  
Baby, I want to take it back tonight

Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lightning strikes

Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lightning strikes

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

So obvious that I wasn't seeing clearly  
'Cause right before my eyes you were disappearing  
If I could just go back in time,  
Say the words that blow your mind,  
Loaning less is such a crime  
There ain't a thing I wanna do,  
I wanna do, yeah

Maybe I wouldn't have been so  
Crazy, I was stupid letting you go  
Baby, I want to take it back tonight

Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lighting strikes

Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lighting strikes

Why can't I  
Let you know  
Why can't I

Oh oh, oh oh  
No oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice,  
You don't have to tell me twice

Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lighting strikes

 **They played the instrumental until the song came to an end.**

You don't have to tell me twice  
When lightning strikes

 **They started the next song.**

"Take it, Ellington!" Austin said & sang backup.

I got to regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)  
Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)  
I wanna take off her clothes (I'm feeling this)

Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
Fucking is such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)

 **Austin:** Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

 **Ellington:** Where do we go from here?  
Turn all the lights down now  
Smiling from ear to ear (I'm feeling this)  
Our breathing has got too loud (I'm feeling this)

Show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this)  
We're taking this way too slow (I'm feeling this)  
Take me away from here (I'm feeling this)

 **Austin:** Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

 **Ryker:** (Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna)

 **Austin:** This place was never the same again  
After you came and went  
How can you say you meant anything different  
To anyone standing alone?

On the street with a cigarette  
On the first night we met

Look to the past  
And remember her smile  
And maybe tonight  
I can breathe for awhile

I'm not in the seat  
I think I'm fallin' asleep  
But then all that it means is  
I'll always be dreaming of you

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

(Are we alone? Do you feel it?  
So lost and disillusioned)

 **They broke out in the guitar chords.**

"Sing it!"

All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip

Always, I know,  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating

Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home

Nanana...

Late night  
Come home  
Work sucks  
I know

She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home

Nanana...

Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home

Keep your head still  
I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on  
My little windmill

Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home

Keep your head still  
I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on  
The night will go on  
My little windmill

 **Austin started the next song.**

Hanging out behind the club on the weekends  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her there

She's getting kicked out of school 'cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I think all her friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and I made it, I swear

Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said, "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

When we said we were gonna move to Vegas,  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
17 without a purpose or direction  
We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said, "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

Black and white picture of her on my wall  
I waited for her call  
She always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got another chance,  
I'd still ask her to dance  
Because she kept me waiting

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said, "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show  
 **Ellington:** (I'll never forget tonight)  
With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show

 **The scene faded again to an outdoor concert. Austin was the only one out with an acoustic guitar, sitting on a stool with his mic in front of him.**

"Now begins the 'white guy with an acoustic guitar'-ish portion of this shit, I guess. Can't have a concert DVD without it. This first one's an unreleased song by Green Day. It's called 'Olivia,'" he said, then began strumming.

Olivia, Olivia, it's raining outside  
The city is drenched, there's a moon out tonight  
There's a break in the clouds just under the stars  
We wanna go on and watch from afar

We couldn't care when and stepped in the mud  
It makes no sense but you misunderstood  
The city is in ruins, but there's a flower in the crack of the streets

Olivia, Olivia, I'll give you my best  
Safe in my arms, I'll lay you to rest  
You can borrow my coat, you wear the dress  
Olivia, Olivia, come follow me home

 **He ended the song with a flourish.**

"Wish they'd rerecord Cigarettes & Valentines. We need to hear this unreleased music, you know. Love Green Day. Now, the next one's a song called 'Therapy' by my good friends from All Time Low, because, we could all use it now & then."

 **He began strumming**

My ship went down in a sea of sound  
When I woke up alone, I had everything  
A handful of moments I wish I could change  
And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade  
In a city of fools, I was careful and cool,  
But they tore me apart like a hurricane  
A handful of moments I wish I could change,  
But I was carried away

"Sing along if you know the words," he said as everyone else came in behind him to play the song & people cheered as well as sang.

Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
And you can keep all your misery

My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd  
I think that keeping this up could be dangerous  
I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone  
And the experts say I'm delirious

Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
You can take back your misery

Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to  
They're better off without you (they're better off without you)  
Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to  
They'll fall asleep without you  
You're lucky if your memory remains

Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
You can take back your misery  
Therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
You can choke on your misery

 **The scene turned to earlier that day on Austin's tour bus. They were all sitting in the bus.**

"Dez, do you have to be recording _now_?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. You don't know what's going on behind the scenes special features, now do you?"

"I guess not. Just don't point the camera at my face."

"Will do," he said, then peered all around at the others, then out the front windshield. "Look at _that_ ," he said, noticing a road block.

"What the hell…?" Austin asked as the bus stopped. The driver opened the window to talk to a guy in an orange vest & a hard hat.

"Bad news, guys," he said. "The road's blocked up. It'll take a few hours to clear."

"Ah, man," Austin said.

"What'll we do _now_?" Ellington asked. Austin snapped his fingers.

"Dez, you got those generators?" he asked, then the scene faded to slightly later.

* * *

"You sure this is ok, Austin?" Dez asked as they were on the roof of the bus.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's just do a reckless thing, huh?" he responded. "Fire up the generators!" he yelled to Ally & Trish bellow. They pulled the rip chords & the generators started. They turned on their amps & tested their instruments. "All right," he said into the mic. "People waiting for this jam to clear, turn off your cars & get ready to rock!" he said & then turned to the others. "All right, 'Damned If I Do Ya' on 3. 1, 2, 3…" he said, then they started playing. Austin then walked up to the mic & sang.

I fought it for a long time now  
While drowning in a river of denial  
I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things

'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line  
Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime  
Suburban living with a feeling  
That I'm giving up everything for you

Oh-oh-oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were o-o-over me?  
I think that I should go (Go)  
And something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do you, damned if I don't

 **Some people got out of their cars & looked back at them.**

It took a lot to take you home  
One stupid call and I end up alone  
You made up, dressed up, messed up  
Plans I set in stone

But you made me do when I don't  
Like dancing in the alley  
With a street-rat, night-life  
Can't keep living with a feeling  
That I'm giving up everything for you

 **Some of the younger drivers started singing along as they walked closer to them.**

Oh-oh-oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were o-o-over me?  
I think that I should go (Go)  
And something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do you, damned if I-

Don't make a fool of myself when you hang around  
When you're gone, I'm a match that's burning out  
Could have been, should have done what I said I was going to (Said that I would do)  
But I never promised you (But I never promised you)

 **Austin jumped up & down on the first line.**

Oh-oh-oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were o-o-over me?  
I think that I should go (Go)  
It never took a fool to see the things that I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do you, damned if I do you

Oh-oh-oh, how was I supposed to know ('Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line)  
That you were o-o-over me? (Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime)  
I think that I should go (Go)  
And something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do you, damned if I d-d-d-  
Damned if I do you, damned if I don't

 **They finished the song.**

"All right, Baltimore. How ya doin'?"

 **The scene cut to later that night.**

 **He asked the question as they finished the song there.**

"You see the 5 o'clock news?" they all cheered. "Yeah. We got in a bit of a jam, but it cleared up after a bit & we got here. In the meantime, though, we played All time Low, your golden boys in Emo Pop. I've heard demos of some of their new songs & they're fucking fantastic," they all went nuts. "Yeah. Now," he took the mic & went to the edge of the stage. "I need everyone to be completely honest here. Who here's from Baltimore?" he asked & a large percentage of the crowd cheered. "That's a fucking lot. Now, how many people are from Maryland, but not Baltimore?" a smaller percentage cheered. "How many of you are from New England, but not Maryland?" a smaller percentage of people cheered. "And how many are from another part of the country?" a few people cheered. "Yeah, that's what I expected. You know..." he walked back to the mic stand & put the mic back on it. "With as many crowd cheers as I've heard, none of them have been louder than the other. What do you think, guys?" he asked the others.

"Nope," Ryker said.

"No," Rydel said.

"I have a challenge for you guys, should you be willing to accept it. Can you scream as loud as possible & blow the fucking roof off this place?" he asked & they all cheered louder than before. "That's great. Keep that up. I've always wanted hundreds of chicks screaming for me & now that's a reality," he said, picking up the water sitting next to the stand, then drank from it, then put it back. Ryker laughed at what he said. "Hey, I bet _you_ have too. Don't lie," he added  & Ryker shrugged.

"Well…" Ryker responded.

"That's what I thought. Anyways, with all the music, & your guys' cheering, I feel like someone can easily get lost. 'Lost in Stereo,' that is…" he said & Ellington started playing his drums & they started playing & singing.

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She works for the weekend  
Mix-tape of her favorite bands  
Tearing up the radio, lost in the stereo's sound

She's trouble in a tank-top, pretty little time-bomb  
Blowing up, take you down  
Living in the radio, lost in stereo's sound

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

Shake-down on a Saturday  
Sit back, gotta catch my breath  
'Cause every time I see her  
Know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switch-blade attitude  
Snake-bite heart with a bubble-gum smile  
Sex and stereo, don't turn the radio dial

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I'm just like cellophane  
'Cause she sees right through me  
I know, she's glitter and gold  
And that's just the price I pay  
When I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away

"Sing it!"

 **The song slowed down.**

She works for the weekend  
Mix-tape of her favorite bands  
Tearing up the radio  
Lost in the stereo's sound

 **They picked back up.**

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
'(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

 **They finished the song.**

* * *

 **A Few Nights Later…**

"All right, everyone. This is a new one my friends at All Time Low are going to release on their next album. It's called 'Paint You Wings,' let's go!" Austin yelled & started with the guitar, then everyone else joined in.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh

When will the princess figure it out, she ain't worth saving? (Saving)  
Heavy the head that bears the crown  
Of my mistaken apathy for sympathy  
I was never good enough to be anything but a remedy  
To all of your constant pressing needs  
And I never learned

 **Austin ran out on the platform coming from the stage to the end & sang.**

So, I painted a picture of the things I wanted most (Most)  
To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes, (Hopes)  
But there was a monster standing where you should be  
So, I'll paint you wings (I'll paint you wings) and I'll set you free (I'll set you free)  
(Yeah)

 **He backed up back towards the stage.**

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh

"Everyone, please welcome my good friend, Alex Gaskarth!" he yelled, then Alex came out & started singing. Austin ran back out on the platform.

I was a pawn in all of your plans, you kept me busy (Busy)  
Locked behind your chamber doors when you felt frisky  
Until you got sick of me,  
I was never good enough to be anything but a remedy  
To all of your constant, pressing needs  
And I never learned

 **Austin ran back to his mic.**

 **Austin:** So, I painted a picture of the things I wanted most (Most)  
To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes, (Hopes)  
 **Alex:** But there was a monster standing where you should be  
So, I'll paint you wings (I'll paint you wings), and I'll set you free (I'll set you free)

 **They got to the slower part of the song.**

When will the princess figure it out, she ain't worth saving  
And when will the world get over all her misbehaving?  
 **Austin:** Will we ever learn? (Learn, learn, learn)

I painted a picture of the things I wanted most (the things I wanted most)  
 **Alex:** To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes, (of all my brightest hopes)  
 **Austin:** But there was a monster standing where you should be  
 **Both:** So, I'll paint you wings (I'll paint you wings), and I'll set you free (I'll set you free)  
(So you can fly away)

I painted a picture of the things I wanted most (Most) (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes, (Hopes) (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
 **Alex:** But there was a monster standing where you should be  
 **Austin:** So, I'll paint you wings (I'll paint you wings), and I'll set you free (I'll set you free)  
(So you can fly away)

"Alex from All Time Low, everybody."

"Hello, Baltimore!" Alex yelled.

"We gotta do one more," Austin said & he went backstage, then came back on stage with another guitar & mic stand & gave the guitar to Alex, then set the stand in front of him. Alex strummed the guitar.

"What were you thinking?"

"You know the words. Don't worry, Jack's not here to have his mic turned off," Austin said & Alex got what he was talking about. He sang & strummed.

I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen

 **They all started playing.**

 **Austin:** When the lights go up  
I want to watch the way you take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at;  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last

 **Both:** 'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
 **Alex:** Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

"Come on!"

Live and let live  
You'll be the showgirl of the home-team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream  
 **Crowd:** I see your name in lights  
 **Austin:** We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard...

 **Austin ran out on the platform & rocked out.**

 **Alex:** 'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa...

 **It was just the drums & Austin strumming as he walked back on stage.**

"Get those hands up!" Alex said as he played the guitar.

 **Austin:** Take a breath  
Don't it sound so easy?  
Never had a doubt  
Now I'm going crazy  
Watching from the floor

 **Alex:** Take a breath  
And let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
'Cause the cash flow leaves me  
Always wanting more

 **Austin:** 'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

 **Both (w/ the crowd):** 'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle...

 **The crowd went nuts as they finished in a flurry.**

"Thanks, Alex," Austin said after they finished.

"No prob. Hey, give it up for Austin & his band!" Alex yelled & they crowd went crazy. He the went backstage.

"All right, one more hand for Alex from All Time Low!" he said & they all went crazy.

"I knew I had to stop by Maryland for this reason. You guys are fucking incredible. This has been one hell of a summer vacation & you guys just elevated it by a wide margin. On top of meeting & performing with my idols, the crowds have been great & you guys are no different. This is the last song of the night, & the tour. It's one that my girlfriend Ally & I wrote about finally getting where you want. It's called, 'Break Down the Walls.'" he said & they started playing.

 **(For all intents & purposes, it's a more Pop Punk version of the song, so, if you listen to it, imagine it being slightly faster & more wild, instrumentally)**

Woah! Yeah!

Stop, hiding out in the shadows  
Scared to show the world you exist  
Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness  
The world is so much brighter than this

Yeah, if you never take a shot  
You're never gonna win,  
So turn it all around

And break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls  
B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

Change  
You can fight it inside  
Think don't have the strength that it takes  
Oh and truth

You can twist and resist it,  
Or finally look it straight in the face  
'Cause if you never take a shot, you're never gonna win  
So find a way somehow

To break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

Go on and watch them tumble down  
Feel all the doubt  
Just crumble now  
And let the light come pouring in

"Sing it!" he yelled & they sang along.

Just break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
C'mon and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Come on and take a chance,  
Make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

 **They ended the song.**

"Thank you! Good night!" he yelled as the video faded out.

 **The credits played.**

 **-Directed by Austin Moon-**

 **-Edited by Dez Wade & Austin Moon**

 **The screen then went to one of the first nights of the tour with iPhone footage Dez took from the crowd's left of Austin getting ready to play the last song of the evening. He was just strumming his guitar lightly as he spoke.**

"You know, guys. This tour's gonna be fun. I know this because it's already been fun," the crowd 'awed.' "It has, it has. Now, this has been a dream of mine & I don't wanna miss a second of it, so let's stay awake 'cause dreams only last for the night," he added & some of the crowd cheered.

 **He then played the chords, then the others joined in after several seconds. Austin bent forward a bit & walked back a few steps & a few steps to stage left, looking at the others & smiling. He then walked back up to the mic & started singing as the crowd cheered.**

 **(By the way, for the first few credits, they would appear, then go back to the live footage. The "Executive Producers" ones would stay for the line under them, then switch to the next one when they come up)**

Caught in a cold sweat  
Stuck splitting hairs and drinking too much  
I'm on my way to striking out

 **Produced by Patrick Stump, Austin Moon**

Go to sleep with the pressure of everyone watching and waiting  
They're yours for the taking, but I still have my doubts (I still have my doubts)

 **Distributed by Decaydance, Fueled By Ramen.**

Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been

 **Executive Producers:**

Stay awake, get a grip and get out

 **Patrick Stump**

You're safe from the weight of the world

 **Trish De a Rosa**

Just take a second to set things straight

 **Dez Wade**

I'll be fine even though I'm not always right

 **Ally Dawson**

I can count on the sun to shine  
Dedication takes a lifetime

 **Austin Moon**

But dreams only last for a night

 **It went to Austin performing the song at one of the last shows of the tour in Miami, juxtaposed to slowed down footage from what wasn't included in the main movie in a split screen as credits for various personel played under the video, which was at the top half of the screen.**

Figure it out, boy, you're tripping so pull yourself together  
Or you'll wash up like the rest

 **Featuring performances from: Ryker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, & Alex Gaskarth.**

This ship is sinking, I'm thinking I'm done for  
I'll watch as the sails disappear underwater  
'Cause I'm no captain yet

I said: "Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been"

Stay awake, get a grip and get out  
You're safe from the weight of the world  
Just take a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine even though I'm not always right  
I can count on the sun to shine  
Dedication takes a lifetime  
But dreams only last for a night

Believe you, me  
I'll give them everything  
I'd tell them anything  
To show them everything

Believe you, me  
I'll give them everything  
I'd tell them anything  
To show them everything

"Sing it with us!"

'Cause you ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up  
You ain't the only ones

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Ally Dawson, Dez Wade, Trish De la Rosa, Mimi Moon, Lester Dawson, Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, & Alex Gaskarth.**

Stay awake, get a grip and get out  
You're safe from the weight of the world  
Just take a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine even though I'm not always right  
I can count on the sun to shine  
Dedication takes a lifetime  
But dreams only last for a night

 **The screen went black.**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	11. Ch 11: Specials 2012: Ch 1

**S1 Specials 2012: Ch. 1**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **Dec. 22, 2012:**

 **Austin & Ally were at the airport, waiting for Austin's plane to begin boarding.**

"Austin, do you really have to go to the U.K.?"

"Yes, I do. The BBC wants me to film a performance for one of their holiday special shows. They'll pay me in money & a Blu-Ray copy of the new _Doctor Who_ episode. I _can't_ afford to miss this opportunity."

"Yeah, I guess. Just promise not to do anything stupid while you're there."

"Hey, I'm Austin Moon. What can go wrong? Don't answer that," he said as he saw her look.

"Now boarding first class seating for nonstop flight to London, England International airport," the announcer lady said over the speakers.

"I gotta go," he said, then she hugged him goodbye.

"Get back soon," she said as they broke apart.

"Hey, I'll be back on the 24th. Keep your sexy body ready for me," he said, then they quickly kissed goodbye.

 **He picked up his gym bag & went towards the terminal. He handed the lady his ticket. She handed it back, then he started walking again.**

 **He turned & waved at Ally. She waved back. He turned & continued to walk on to the plane. He got to his seat & put his bag in the overhead compartment. He took his backpack off & sat down with it between his knees. He took out a piece of spearmint gum & began to chew it then set his iPhone to airplane mode, 'cause to turn it off all the way is way too stupid if you have airplane mode (me talking there).**

* * *

 **A few minutes later, everyone was on & he was sitting comfortably in First Class. The plane took off then, after a few minutes, was at cruising altitude, so he unlocked his iPhone, plugged in his ear buds, & started listening to music, closing his eyes to try to relax. Suddenly, this hot girl about his age sitting 2 seats from him in the next row with already D cup boobs, looking a bit like a slut, but didn't show she had makeup on, whispered to him.**

"Hey," she whispered, touching his arm.

"Hmm?" he said, taking the left ear bud out of his ear. His eyes then immediately looked her all over & he was surprised by what he saw.

"You're Austin Moon, right?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"Awesome. You're my favorite singer," she reached out a hand & he shook it.

"Thanks," their hands parted.

"Yeah, well...Wanna be a member of the 'Mile High' club?" she said, pointing to the bathroom with her thumb.

"Um, I have a girlfriend you know."

"Well, where is _she_?"

"She stayed home. I only got one ticket."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. So, how about it?"

"No! If I didn't have my girlfriend for that, maybe, but not now!" he loudly whispered.

"Fine. What are you listening to?"

"Oh, just..." he brought out his phone, but was interrupted by her snatching his phone after he held it up.

 **She quickly ran to the bathroom, he ran after her. She ran into the room & locked the door. 'Good thing it was locked with a pass code,' he thought. He knocked a few times.**

"Just a minute," she said, sweetly.

"Give me my phone back!" he said, impatiently.

"Just a minute," she said again.

 **He stood outside, waiting for her. He heard the sound of the camera shutter going. A stewardess asked him why he was standing around. He told her he was waiting to use the bathroom. Since the other room was occupied, the excuse worked with her, but she told him to go sit down & wait for a room to be free. He couldn't argue, so he went back to his seat & sat down.**

 **She came back after a minute & gave him his phone.**

"What'd you do?" he said, taking back his phone.

"You'll see, Just wait till you're alone to look at them," she said, sitting down & giving him a wink with a smile.

 **Now he was worried. He already knew what was on there & it would be embarrassing to look at them in public, so he just went back to listening to his music.**

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

 **They landed in England. They got off the plane & went into the airport. It was night, so Austin just had to get in the limo BBC would send for him & go to the hotel he would be staying at. Just as he was getting off the plane, the girl who bothered him earlier slipped a small piece of paper in his jacket pocket while he wasn't paying attention.**

 **He slipped on his shades so, hopefully, he wouldn't be recognized so easily. He also put his hood up. He walked to the main exit of the airport. He looked around & saw a limo driver with a sign that had his name on it. He walked over to him & they got in the limo & drove off.**

* * *

 **It was about another 20-30 minutes before he got to the hotel. When they got there, he got out & went in. He then checked in, got the key, & went to his room.**

 **He got in, threw his things on the floor, sat on the bed, & took out his phone to erase the pictures the girl took. He unlocked it, went to the 'photos' app, & went to where the pics were. He was surprised to say the least, & ironically, since he knew what he'd see.**

 **She took a porn video-styled photo slide show. She took a pic each second from where she started taking off her shirt, to the end. Being thorough, Austin slid the pictures over to get to the next ones & saw the evolution of it. She started to take her shirt off over her head, then unhooked the hook on the front of her bra. Then there was a video too.**

 **He pushed the play button & it started. She put the phone on something so her she could use both hands. She grabbed both the flaps of her bra, which were huge, then moved them off of her boobs to reveal a pair of the biggest boobs he'd seen. He'd seen Ally's, but they weren't as big as this girl's. They were full double D's, with petite, pointy tits. This started making him hard. She then grabbed them & played with them, squeezing them playfully. She then took one with her hand, put the nipple up to her mouth & started licking & sucking her tits. He couldn't help but be hard.**

 **The video was too much for him & he had to relieve the pressure. He unzipped his pants & let it out. His nuts started to ache from watching the video, so he did what he had to to relieve it. He started jerking it to the video. He felt bad & guilty about it, but he couldn't help himself. The girl was licking, massaging, playing with, & bouncing her boobs in the video, it was hard not to do something about it, literally.**

 **She started twisting her nipples & moaning in front of the camera. He was nearly there. She then pointed to the middle of her breasts then mouthed, "Your dick right here," then she pushed them together & moved them up & down, as if she were giving him a tit job. That sent him over the edge as he came right at that time.**

 **Panting a bit, he felt shame & disappointment in himself. He had Ally & this was a random girl he met on the plane. He immediately deleted the pictures & turned off his phone. Then, he turned on the news to see what was going on. There was a reporter on BBC News asking one of the TV people what he was going to do for their Christmas special.**

 **He didn't care to listen, so he turned the channel to regular BBC, seeing a _Doctor Who_ episode come on, 'Silence in the Library,' the 2-parter from the 4th Series.**

"Hmm. I hope Moffat doesn't screw us fans over with no 50th anniversary story next year involving a multi-Doctor story," he said to himself.

 **He then put his phone on the dresser next to him, took off his pants & jacket, & got under the blankets of the bed. He then drifted off to sleep...**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	12. Ch 12: Specials 2012: Ch 2

**S1 Specials 2012: Ch. 2**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **Austin dreamed of performing with his favorite Punk band in the world, Green Day, as an opening act & possible duet performance when they got back to touring. It then turned to Ally breaking up with him because of the video on his phone. He woke up w/ a fright. He grabbed his phone, went to where the video was, emailed it to a secret email address only he knows about & can access on his phone, then deleted it from his phone. He then went to the email site of his secret email address & put the video-containing email in an unsuspecting folder.**

 **He then laid down, relieved, & looked at the clock. It was about 4:00 in the morning. He looked to the TV, since it was still on & saw a random British show was on. He then closed his eyes & went back to sleep.**

* * *

 **He woke back up at 7:00 AM in a daze. Since Britain is 5 hours ahead, he got a good 9 hours of sleep, since he got on the plane at 11:00 AM the previous, it took roughly 9 hours to fly to Britain, it was 8:00 PM when he landed, took an hour to get to the hotel, get checked in, & visit the gift shop to buy some souvenirs & some snacks, & finally get to his room. It was a little after 9:00 PM by the time he got there, did what he did, then fell asleep a bit later.**

 **He got up, went to his gift shop bag, & pulled out a bag of gummy bears.**

'Eh, not the most healthiest food for breakfast...but I can't risk going out till I get picked up by the BBC limo,' he thought.

 **Just then, his room phone rang.**

"Hello?"

"Mr. Moon?"

"Yes?"

"This is BBC, just calling to make sure of the time to send your limo."

"About 9:00, if you don't mind."

"All right, 9:00 sharp," he hung up the phone.

 **He locked the door's locks, then headed towards the bathroom to shower, bringing a fresh shirt, boxers, & pants from his bag in with him. He showered then got out. He toweled off & looked in the mirror. He realized he didn't have his tooth brush so he opened the door, reached into his bag, & brought it in with his tooth paste. He brushed his teeth then wiped his mouth off with a towel. He got dressed then exited into the main room, with a towel to dry his surfer dude-type hair over his head.**

 **He sat on the bed & looked to see the _Doctor Who_ episode, 'A Christmas Carol,' was on  & watched it.**

"Man, hope this years' Christmas special is good," he said, anticipating a good story when he got his copy as his partial pay for the gig at BBC.

 **He watched for the rest of the time until 20 before 9, so he got more ready by putting on socks, his shoes, & his jacket, then just waited another 15 minutes, & headed down to the lobby. Pretty soon, he saw the limo so he headed out to it & got in. It took him to the BBC. He entered the building & got led to a room in front of an audience, all dressed up in Christmas apparel, so he knew it wasn't live. They cheered as he came in. He could see his band set up already. He made his way to the stage & everyone quieted down as they got ready.**

"All right, BBC audience. How are you all doing today?" he asked, then everybody cheered again. The director came up & quieted everybody down.

"All right, Austin. That's enough. Save some cheer for the performances," he said. Everyone gave a quick chuckle. "Now, you're going to perform a quick few song set, all right?"

"Sure."

"Then, Matt Smith's gonna out & you're going to introduce the new Christmas _Doctor Who_ special, got it?"

"Matt Smith's gonna be _here_?" he asked, excited.

"Yes, he'll be here at 45 past, so 10, 20 minutes about, enough time to do your set then introduce the episode for BBC & BBC America that'll be airing on Christmas Day."

"All right, let's get to it, then," he said, then got his guitar, told his band the setlist he was thinking of, set up quick, & started.

"All right, I'm gonna do 2 of my songs, 1 British hit, & one Christmas song, but not in that order, all right?" everyone cheered.

"All right, here we go!"

 **They started playing 'Can You Feel It.'**

Oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove (Mo-o-o-ove)  
It's automatic gotta have it 'cause you got that boom-da-boom boom (Boom-da-boom boom)

When the lights come up  
It's hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow

Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down

Movin' faster, stronger, harder  
Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it

You're so electric  
I'm affected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide (Hi-i-i-ide)  
The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-imes (ti-i-i-imes)

When the lights come up  
It's hard to hold back, so  
Come on let it blow

Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down

Movin' faster, stronger, harder  
Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it

 **He started clapping to get the crowd to do it, to which they joined in on.**

Hey hey  
Put your hands up  
And get 'em rockin'  
Hey hey  
Show the whole world we're never stoppin'  
Hey hey  
Put your hands up  
We're lighin' up the sky  
Tonight, tonight

When the lights come up  
It's hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it (Can you feel it)

 **They medley'd into 'Can't Do it Without You' after a few seconds of cheers...**

 **He clapped his hands to the beat, as he was singing & everyone else does too.**

When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder  
'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under  
You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord  
And I see our names together on every billboard

We're headed for the top  
We got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say, "hey!"

 **He pointed up & everyone said 'hey' too.**

'Cause there's no stoppin'  
Us when we hit  
The same but different  
We're never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rockin' (Oh)

 **He started playing guitar.**

There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa!  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I-I-own this dream  
'Cause I-I-I-I-I-got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya

 **He clapped again when beat broke.**

You got the skills and I'm bringing the fire  
Your the fuel to my rocket and it's taking us higher  
Yeah we got mad flow and we're blowin' it up  
All our fans are gonna scream 'cause they can't get enough

We're headed for the top  
We got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say hey  
'Cause there's no stopping  
Us when we hit  
The same but different,  
We're never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rocking (Oh)

 **He played the guitar again.**

There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa!  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I-I-own this dream  
'Cause I-I-I-I-I-got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I'll keep it rockin' with ya  
Oh, Oh, Oh and there's no stoppin' us  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I'll keep on rockin' with ya  
K-keep on rockin'  
We'll keep on rockin'

There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I own this dream  
'Cause I got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya

Whoa  
Be here without ya  
Whoa  
Be here without ya (out ya, out ya)  
Be here without ya (out ya, out ya)

 **They finished to cheers from the audience.**

 **Matt Smith stood off to the side, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in his Doctor costume, watching as they finish the set.**

"All right, now the British song," Austin said in a faux British accent, for comic effect.

 **They started playing 'For You Blue'.**

 **The guitar started. Others joined in after a few seconds.**

 **Austin:** Because you're sweet and lovely, girl, I love you  
Because you're sweet and lovely, girl, it's true  
I love you more than ever, girl, I do

I want you in the morning, girl, I love you  
I want you at the moment I feel blue  
I'm living every moment, girl, for you

Walk, walk, cat, walk  
Same old twelve-bar blues

 **(Short instrumental)  
**

I loved you from the moment I saw you  
You looked at me, that's all you had to do  
I feel it now, I hope you feel it too

Because you're sweet and lovely, girl, I love you  
Because you're sweet and lovely, girl, it's true  
I love you more than ever, girl, I do  
I'm having the blues

 **There were cheers all around.**

"All right, this is the unveiling of this new Christmas song, 'Christmas Soul.'"

 **They started playing.**

One, two, three, four

I always love this time of year  
White snow and reindeer  
Heh, yeah  
There's something special in the air  
Friends and family everywhere  
Oh

When everybody's singing,  
My heart starts jing-a-lingin'  
There's something 'bout those December nights

Today's the day  
Let's celebrate  
With that Christmas soul  
Feel that Christmas soul  
We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls with that Christmas soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas soul  
Yeah, we got Christmas Soul

Uh, yeah!  
What (What)

When it get's real cold outside,  
I'mma take you on a sleigh ride  
Woo!  
We'll come and gather 'round the tree  
And we'll make some memories  
Oh, oh, yeah

When everybody's singing  
My heart starts jing-a-lingin'  
There's something 'bout those December nights

Today's the day  
Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Just clap your hands

 **(They did)**

We can dance tonight (Come on!)  
If you got Christmas spirit  
Let it shine bright (Uh-huh)  
I said  
Just clap your hands  
We can dance tonight (Oh!)  
If you got Christmas spirit,  
Let it shine bright

Yeah, yeah

Today's the day

 **He was the only one playing his guitar.**

Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul

 **The others started playing again.**

We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul

We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul (Christmas Soul!)  
Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul (Yeah, we'll feel that Christmas Soul!)  
Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul  
Oh

 **He spoke:** Merry Christmas, everybody!

 **They all cheered. The cameras stopped recording for a break.**

 **Austin went for the snack table during the break. He didn't see Matt. He eyed the food, Matt stood next to him, but he didn't notice. He was in a bit of a trance because of how hungry he was.**

"What're you thinking of?" Matt asked.

"Probably an apple. I haven't really eaten much today," he said, not taking his eyes off the food.

"You know, _that_ was the very first food I ate on camera for _Doctor Who_ ," he said, taking one & then took a bite.

 **Austin looked at him & was instantly surprised.**

"Hello, I'm Matt Smith, the Doctor, & _you're_ Austin Moon," he said, then shook his hand.

"Well, hello," Austin said, awkwardly.

 **They let go of the other's hands. Austin grabbed an apple & took a bite. Austin looked at him in amazement.**

"Something on your mind?"

"Well, it's just that you're The Doctor. Kudos."

"Thanks."

"Austin, 5 minutes," a dude said.

"All right."

 **They were standing towards the stage, talking.**

"Actually, I've got something I wanna say to you about your Doctor vs David's."

"All right."

"I've just noticed that David's is more willing to take risks, you know? Change history, destroy the Daleks, & stuff like that. While yours is more rule-oriented, you know? Like his'll attempt to change time, while yours doesn't."

"Good observation, but there was that in 'A Christmas Carol.'"

"Right, but that was just 1 instance & it wasn't even going to affect the whole human population. The Mars explorers adventure was one where he was going to keep people from dying & might stop people from going further into space than they ever did."

"Right."

"Sorry if there are any bruised feelings, I just wanted to bring that to your attention," he held out his hand.

"No worries, mate," he shook his hand.

"All right."

"Guys, we're starting in 30 seconds."

"All right, let's go see what they want," Matt said.

"Geronimo," Austin said, then they both laughed while walking out to the stage.

"All right, guys. Matt, we're going to have you be in your TARDIS, we're gonna play the sound effect, then you step out & read the cue cards, maybe throw some friendly banter in there, then the phone's going to ring, & you & Austin will step into the TARDIS, it disappears, then we'll be out."

"All right."

"Wait, is he in character, or is he himself? 'Cause I don't want another Jon Pertwee thing, where it was unknown when he went on _Eastenders_ & it's still unclear years later. Sorry to bring that up, it bugs me."

"Ok, he's himself, & he's _like_ the Doctor, going on adventures."

"Ok, I guess."

"Great, Matt, get ready."

"Check," he ran in the TARDIS.

"Ok, it's after the Christmas song, everybody's psyched, the TARDIS materializes, they talk, then disappear in it. Ok? Action."

"Austin & band singing the last few lines of the song, everybody's cheering & going wild," the director said as they were filming. Everyone did as he said. "TARDIS engine sounds. You're looking around, confused. It materializes behind you. Matt steps out. Everyone cheers wildly. Matt steps down & you talk."

"Hey, everybody! Matt Smith showed up!" Austin said as Matt stepped down.

"Yes, I did. I'm here to introduce the new _Doctor Who_ episode, 'The Snowmen,' it's the Christmas special  & you're going to love it, at least I _hope_ you do," he ad-libbed  & everyone laughed.

"Yeah. I've previewed most of it & it's looking good," Austin said. "Say, Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think _I_ could be the next Doctor?" everyone 'oohed' in excitement.

"I don't know, maybe, but you don't quite have the accent for it."

"Oh, you mean like _this_?" Austin asked, imitating Matt's accent, getting laughs for the accent.

"Well," Matt said in his American/no accent. "It can't be like _this_."

"No it can't," still has the accent. "'Cause that's to southern. No offense, but your accent's a bit too… _southern_ for my taste."

"Yes, well..." he responded, then the phone rang in the TARDIS. They both ran to it. He answered the phone, then looked at Austin, worried. "We're needed elsewhere. Yes, you too," he said & they both opened & ran through the doors of the TARDIS. After a few seconds, Matt came back out through the doorway. "Sorry, got to go, trouble with the Daleks & Cybermen," he closed the door, but quickly opened it again. "Enjoy the new episode!" he said, closing the door as everyone cheered & the TARDIS sound effect played.

"Cut it, print it. Edit out my talking, the TARDIS materializing in & out, put it on at the end of the performance, put the sound effects in there, & get it to programming to air it before the _Doctor Who_ episode," the director yelled then thanked both of them  & left.

"Hey, thanks man," Austin said as they shook hands.

"You too, nice bashing at my accent, there."

"You too."

"Austin!" a guy yelled, running, & was out of breath when he stopped.

"Whoa! What's going on, man?"

"An act just quit for our celebrity charity show tonight. Would you be able to be in it?"

"A bit last minute, but sure. Send a limo & have the driver call me down when he gets to my hotel tonight & I'll perform."

"Great. Doctor, how about you?"

"Maybe to intro & close it, if I can do that."

"I'll see & have the people get back to you."

"Great," the guy ran off.

"Hey, can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure," Austin pulled out his phone & snapped a picture of him & Matt.

"All right, good. Hey, talk to the people on _Doctor Who_ about me having a cameo, or something."

"I will. See you later."

"Bye," he went to the people who then paid him, gave him a Blu-Ray in a mail envelope of the Christmas special.

 **He went to the limo & went back to his hotel to await that night in his room.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	13. Ch 13: TETWWtH

**S1 Specials 3: DW & A&A Crossover/The Event That Was Waiting to Happen  
**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **Part 1:**

 **...**

 **Later that night...**

 **Austin was getting done with the charity concert & was in his dressing room when...**

 ** _TARDIS engines whirring..._**

"What the hell?" he said, turning around to inspect what was going on.

 **Just then, the TARDIS landed in the middle of the room.**

* * *

 **In the TARDIS...**

"Where am I _now_?" The Doctor asked to himself. The room started exploding a little, then almost everything shut off. "What's going on?" he asked, scanning with his Sonic Screwdriver. "Oh, not good at all," he said then he ran to the door  & opened it, only seeing Austin in his dressing room.

"Oh my God. It's you. Oh man, this isn't good at all," Austin said, after a moment of shock & awe. "But you can't be here, you're just a work of the BBC."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, or John Smith if you prefer. I seem to be having some trouble with my TARDIS, see it's a..."

"Time traveling police box that's bigger on the inside than out. Yeah, I know that schpeal. What's confusing me is, how did you get _here_?"

"Ok. How could you know who _I_ am  & what _that_ is? For the record, where the hell _am_ I?"

"I have a theory, but first, we need to get out of here. Do you mind if I help transport your TARDIS for ya?"

"No. How?"

"Oh, very easy for me. Oh, sorry, Austin Moon," he said, shaking the Doctor's hand. "Now, we just need a few things," he said, taking out his phone. "Hello, is this the tow truck company? It's Austin Moon. I need a flatbed truck with a big tarp here at the BBC in 15 minutes. Thanks, bye. Now all we need is a way of getting this outside," he said, going out into the hall. "Hey, Mr. Janitor dude. Can I get a platform dolly that can carry several hundred pounds?"

"Sure, mate."

"Thanks. Have that out here in a few minutes," he said, going back inside. He saw the Doctor looking at a magazine with an advertisement for him on it.

"What's this? 'Austin Moon to guest star on _Doctor Who_ this coming special'? What's the meaning of _this_? That's you with _me_ on this cover. How is this possible?" he said, pointing to the cover with Matt Smith  & Austin standing back to back, cross armed, looking forward, with the headline under them.

"Oh, yeah, that. It's a long story."

"Well, start explaining, or you won't finish it in time."

"Ok, but you won't like it. Well, you might, but I suspect... not," he paused when he saw the Doctor's stern look. "All right. You're in _another_ alternate universe, but this time it's a universe where you exist as a character in a TV show called _Doctor Who_ , which, considering how it's turning out, is appropriately named, don't ya think?" he started laughing, but it turned weak & he stopped at the Doctor's stare.

"Right, well, I suppose _that's_ why my TARDIS isn't working. Luckily, I planned for this," he said, then he ran into it. Austin followed him.

"Doctor, what have you got? Whoa," he said, impressed by the size of the inside.

"Sexy? I know. Now help me pull _this_ thing out," he said. Austin went over to him  & helped him pull out a sack.

"My god. What's in this, a Dalek?"

"No, but something that weighs just as much," he opened it & pulled out a little thing of TARDIS energy. "Never thought I'd be using _these_ , but when I got trapped in that other universe, I charged all these up just for this occasion."

"What are those?"

"Power holders with extra energy from _my_ universe. Only thing that can charge this thing up outside of my universe. Now, I need to hook these up," he said, plugging one in, turning some power back on. "Like so  & it'll turn on."

 **He hooked some more into it & they stood outside while the engines warmed up.**

"Well, I guess this is it," Austin said.

"You know, you could maybe come with."

"And be stuck in an alternate universe? Thanks, but I'm kinda famous here. Plus I've got a girl back home, whom I couldn't just abandon, & if we did come with, I wouldn't wanna end up somewhat like Amy & Rory. No, I think I'll stay here."

"Here isn't a bad place to be, considering all the places I've been. Anyway, it's been a good visit. By the way, how big _am_ I here?"

"Oh, you're a big hit! I mean, ever since the 60s, it's been awesome. Here, hold on a sec," he said, turning on the TV in the room to BBC1 which had an episode of the show on. "It's just awesome watching it & I can't wait to see what else is in store for you."

"Who plays _me_?"

"Matt Smith. Before that, my first favorite Doctor, David Tennant, played your 10th incarnation, brilliantly, I might add. He's Scottish, but he pulled of a decent British accent. I gotta ask, though, why the bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool."

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"Er, somewhat, I mean, if people are gonna ask, why not tell them the truth? So, you've seen all my adventures?"

"Well, mostly. The BBC, for some reason in the 70s, wiped a lot of filmed episodes clean. There have been private episode collectors & other countries that have returned their copies to them, but there are still 106 episodes missing from your time as your first, second, & third incarnations. Two episodes from one arc are being animated for release, using audio that fans have turned in to them from the TV airings of them, but nothing beats the original live footage. Plus, you've seen British animation, right? Not as good as American animation, or Japanese. I don't know why they don't give the job to a good American animation company, instead of British. I also don't get why they don't update the animation with new animation for _Star Trek the Animated Series_ , but that's a whole 'nother topic. Point is, a lot of people are missing out on those episodes & there's no sources of them at the moment."

"Oh, yeah? Come with me," the Doctor said, then they enter the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?"

"BBC headquarters, early 70s, we're gonna grab those film masters & bring them to your present," they arrive at BBC HQ, night, the TARDIS was cloaked. "All right, the TARDIS is cloaked, so we'll need to be sneaky, here," he said as he made a key like the one he gave Martha Jones to make her unnoticeable to almost everyone.

"A make-you-unnoticeable-key? What are we doing, Doc?"

"We are going to get those films before they get wiped clean. Just follow me. Carry as much as you can at a time, & move quietly," he said as he gave Austin the key & made one for himself. They went outside & stealthily went to the episodes labeled " _Doctor Who_ " for the episodes that were missing.

"You know, I've got a _better_ idea," he said as he ran into the TARDIS  & returned with a bag like the one he had for the energy containers.

"Smooth."

"Yep, now hurry. Put as many as you can into the bag. Time Lord tech, never fails."

 **They put a lot of the episode films in the bag from the First, Second, & Third Doctors' episodes. When they couldn't find any more from those eras, the got back in the TARDIS & disappeared.**

"Uh, Doc. Won't they notice someone stole most of the episodes?"

"Probably, but not to worry. I took us back to the night _before_ they started wiping the film reels, so if they do notice, they'll probably count those as 'wiped.' You know what? I've got a better plan," he said as he went back into the TARDIS, then came back out with another bag, then opened it. He then started switching the film reels' containers.

"What are you doing _now_?"

"Replacing the film reels from the originals with blank ones, so they'll think that they've already been wiped," he said.

"Oh, great," Austin said, then helped out. "Great. So where to _now_?" he asked after they finished  & were in the TARDIS.

"BBC headquarters, the present. We just drop all of the films off into the head guys' office, they find them in the morning, think it was a generous donation by an anonymous source, & bingo, they get the episodes back & everyone's happy."

"Great. You gonna drop me off at my hotel then?"

"Yeah. Before I drop off the films, I'll do that," they rematerialized in Austin's hotel room. "All right, well, here we are."

"Yeah, listen, Doc, um, one word of advice; keep doing what you do, but follow my motto; don't trust anything fully unless you know you can," he said as they shook hands.

"I'll take that into consideration. Goodbye, Austin."

"See ya, Doc," they parted hands, the Doctor entered the TARDIS & it disappeared as the engines sounded.

 **Austin walked to his couch & turned on his TV to the _Who_ episode he turned the other TV on to just a few minutes before. Before he could enjoy it, a news flash came on...**

"Breaking news," a female English reporter started. "Alien ships have appeared in the sky. It looks like..."

"EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek yelled.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she got hit with a laser beam.

 **A few Daleks whizzed by, yelling their trademark catchphrase.**

 ** _The TARDIS materialized_...**

* * *

 **The scene turned to the Doctor at BBC, dropping off the films. He looked out a window.**

"Oh no," he said as he realized what was happening.

 **He ran back to the TARDIS & it disappeared.**

* * *

 ** _Austin's suite_** :

 ** _The TARDIS materialized_.**

 **The Doctor stepped out. Austin turned to see him walk out.**

"Austin. What's going on here?"

"I don't know. You have a theory?"

"Hmm," he said, pondering. "I'm guessing that the dimensional barriers are breaking down again, but this time our universes are combining. Their histories & stuff like that are fusing together."

"Whoa, so you're saying that your universe & mine are combining?"

"Yes, but ' _how_?' is the question."

 **They looked at the TV as the Doctor thought. After a few seconds, something materialized in front of the camera.**

"Oh no. _That's_ not good at all," the Doctor said, going to  & kneeling in front of the TV.

"Doc, what is _that_?" Austin asked. The beings materialized.

"Cybermen!" Doctor said.

"Oh crap!" Austin replied.

"People of Earth of Universe 2 to us, Universe 1 to you. We are the Cybermen. As our old accomplices the Borg say, prepare to be assimilated!" one drone said. The camera panned to Austin & the Doctor looking at each other.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 2:**

 **...**

 **They looked at the TV as the Doctor thought. After a few seconds, something materialized in front of the camera.**

"Oh no. _That's_ not good at all," the Doctor said, going to  & kneeling in front of the TV.

"Doc, what is _that_?" Austin asked. The beings materialized.

"Cybermen!" Doctor said.

"Oh crap!" Austin replied.

"People of Earth of Universe 2 to us, Universe 1 to you. We are the Cybermen. As our old accomplices the Borg say, prepare to be assimilated!" one drone said. The camera panned to Austin & the Doctor looking at each other.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

* * *

"Doc, what are we going to do?"

"First of all, quit calling me 'Doc,' it's 'Doctor.' Second, let's get in the TARDIS & figure this out," a Dalek crashed through the window.

"Source of temporal energy located! Target identified as the Doctor!"

"How do you know who I am? I thought your memory of me was wiped."

"With the data packs of the Cybermen, we have downloaded everything they know about you! Especially that you'll do anything to save your accomplices!" it launched a grappling hook, grabbing Austin by the ankle.

"Doctor!" he yelled as the Dalek flew off with him in tow.

"Oh no," he said then ran into the TARDIS & started the engines, then started flying it.

 **He flew below to Austin. He stepped out the door & threw his screwdriver to Austin. After realizing what it was, he pointed it at the hook & freed himself from its grip, then fell into the TARDIS. The Doctor had the gravity on, so he immediately fell to the floor, on his back, then got up, groaning.**

 **The Doctor closed the door.**

"You ok?" he said, helping him up.

"Well, my _leg's_ killing me, but I'll be fine," he said, dusting himself off, then rubbed his leg a little. He handed him the screwdriver. The Doctor laughed a bit. "Oh my god! We gotta get my girl, Ally. She's in danger."

"All right. To Ally," the TARDIS materialized in Ally's bedroom.

 **She was crouching under her bed, trying to call Austin on her phone. She came out of the under of her bed. The TARDIS doors opened, Austin appeared in the doorway.**

"Austin?"

"Ally, come on!" he said, extending his hand. She rose & ran to him, hugging him. He backed them into the TARDIS & closed the doors. They broke apart. "Ok, Doc. We're good," the Doctor flipped a few switches & put them in the atmosphere.

"Austin, what's going on?"

"Ok, quick. That's the Doctor from _Doctor Who._ He appeared in front of me in this thing before any of this started happening  & now we're trying to figure out what's going on."

"Ok."

"All right, Doc, this is Ally. Ally, this is the Doctor."

"Pleasure," he said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah," she said, amazed at where she was.

"Now that introductions are done, we _need_ to get to the bottom of this," he said, going over to the panel.

"So, what's the plan?" Austin said, walking over there with Ally behind him.

"Don't know, but I probably will in a few minutes though," he said, turning on the external camera and the TV screen, then kicked on the engines & got them above the atmosphere. "Now, we need to find out how many Dalek & Cybermen ships are here & just how far this thing is spreading," he turned it to a London TV news bulletin.

"Hey, Doctor, look in the sky. Are _those_ Zeppelins?"

"Yes they _are_. Oh no, not _this_ one too."

"I don't like the sound of _that_."

"Yes. You remember my adventure where me, Rose, & Mickey traveled to that other world?"

"Yeah. So you're saying that universe is fusing too?"

"Yes, but how are they doing this? _That's_ what _I_ wanna know."

* * *

 **On Earth:**

"Oh my God," a guy monitoring a screen said.

"What?" another guy said.

"Look, Cybermen."

"Whoa. Weren't they outlawed?"

"Yeah, but if people were going to try to make one again, we would've busted them."

"Well, we better call him in."

"All right. Calling the Doctor."

"Hello?" the part Human, part Time Lord meta-crisis Doctor said, answering the Skype call.

"Yes, Doctor, um, we've got a Cyberman & we don't know what's happening."

"On screen," he said, then put his glasses on & studied the surroundings. "Oh no. Rose!"

"What?" Rose said, coming in from the bathroom. She looked at the screen. "Cybermen & Daleks? How can _they_ be here?"

"I don't know. Guys, search the Earth & the outer atmosphere for temporal energy."

 _'Temporal energy detected_ ,' the computer said.

"Ok, now search to see if that energy's coming from an old 60s police box."

 _'Ship detected_ ,' it said again.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but let's find out. Send out a subspace frequency to that ship."

 _'Working…'_

* * *

 **TARDIS room:**

 ** _Beep beep_**

"What's _that_?"

"We're receiving a subspace message from Earth," he turned on the video feed to & back from the TARDIS to the other place. The clone Doctor was on the screen. "Hello?" The Doctor said.

"Oh no," the clone Doctor said.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 3:**

 **...**

 **Last time on _TETWWTH_...**

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but let's find out. Send out a subspace frequency to that ship."

 _'Working…'_

* * *

 **TARDIS room:**

 ** _Beep Beep_**

"What's _that_?" Austin asked.

"We're receiving a subspace message from Earth," he turned on the video feed to & back from the TARDIS to the other place. The clone Doctor was on the screen. "Hello?" The Doctor said.

"Oh no," the clone Doctor said.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

* * *

"Who are _you_?" the clone Doctor asked.

"Oh, that's maybe going to be a bit hard to explain."

"Well, start because that's _my_ TARDIS you're flying around the atmosphere!"

"Ok, basically, I'm the regeneration after _you_ , if you were still _me_."

"What?"

"Yes."

"What?" he looked him up & down. "What?"

"Oh, I remember when I used to that! Oh, memories. How are you able to contact us?"

"I don't know. You tell me how you got to our universe."

"Doctor, the Zeppelins. That must mean their universe is fused with ours too," Austin said.

"Brilliant deduction."

"Who was _that_?"

"That's Austin. A resident of one of the universes that are fusing together right now."

"I'm sorry, what's that now?"

"Our universes & Austin & Ally's here, are somehow fusing together & we think that this Cybermen/Dalek alliance is somehow behind this."

"The Cybermen & Daleks? Together? In an alliance?"

"Yeah. Apparently they're working together to fuse several universes together."

"Oh no. Well, need some help?"

"Yeah, if you're offering."

"Great. Just let me get dressed."

"Who's that behind you?" The Doctor asked, noticing a what appeared to be a person with a slightly big belly standing behind him.

"Oh, someone you know. You wanna say 'hi' while I get ready?" he said while getting up.

"Don't mind if I do," Rose said, sitting down. The Doctor looked at her, realizing she had a little numb on her stomach. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, Rose," Austin & Ally looked at each other, thinking that this was a bit awkward. "So, what's new?"

"Oh, a lot. My Doctor told me of your adventures since we got separated originally. I could ask _you_ the same thing."

"Yeah, well. Regenerated again, got a couple more companions, lost them, and, oh yeah, finally found out who River was."

"Oh yeah? Who is she."

"My wife," he said, feeling awkward.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, my other doesn't have to know, if you don't want him to."

"It really doesn't matter, since he's not you anymore. Who's with you?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Austin & Ally, Rose. Rose, Austin & Ally."

"Hey," they said.

"Hi," Rose said.

"Hello, so _you're_ the Doctor's new companions, huh?"

"Yeah, for now at least. We're from a different universe than his. We just got caught in the cross fire."

"Yeah, that seems to be how he finds a _lot_ of people."

"I know."

"All right, small talk's over. Now, is my other self ready?"

"Honey, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to pick a tie."

"Pick the blue. It goes with the suit."

"All right, thanks," he got close to the camera. "So, how do I get up there?"

"Oh, I know. My teleporter room!"

"You've got a teleporter?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, from when I was in the _Star Trek_ universe. I downloaded the schematics for it  & then programmed the TARDIS to recreate the transporter room from the _Enterprise_."

"Sweet!"

"Ok, I'll wait for your signal."

"Ok, transferring feed to transporter room screen & done. Come along now, this should be cool," he said, then they headed to the transporter room. "All right, now Doctor, are you ready?"

"Yes, Doctor, I am."

"All right, now let's see. Locking on to the location of this feed, scanning for human/Time Lord hybrids, &... gotcha. Ready for transport."

"I'll see you when I get back," the clone Doctor told Rose.

"You better. Be safe," Rose told him.

"Hey, I'm the Doctor. What could possibly happen? Don't answer that," he said, then gave her a quick kiss.

"Listen, you're not whole Time Lord any more, so you can't regenerate again, so do be careful."

"I will be extra careful. I used to be him & what's better, there's 2 of me, so I have him to take the hit for me."

"Hey!"

"All right, time to go. See ya later, Rose. All right, Doctor. 'Beam me up,' as they would say."

"All right, activating, transporting, & rematerialising," the Doctor said, then his clone materialized on the pad.

"You realise you could've just materialised the TARDIS down there, right?" the other Doctor said, walking towards them, hands in his pockets.

"Right, right," The Doctor said, rubbing his hand on his face, with the realization.

"Hello, you two, I'm the Doctor," he said, shaking their hands.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 4:**

 **...**

 **Last time on _ETWWTH_...**

"All right, activating, transporting, & rematerialising," the Doctor said, then his clone materialized on the pad.

"You realise you could've just materialised the TARDIS down there, right?" the other Doctor said, walking towards them, hands in his pockets.

"Right, right," The Doctor said, rubbing his hand on his face, with the realization.

"Hello, you two, I'm the Doctor," he said, shaking their hands.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

* * *

 **In the TARDIS:**

"Oh stop it. Even though you technically _are_ a clone of my former self, _you_ aren't the Doctor anymore. _I_ am."

"What's _that_ for? Up until 5 years ago, I have all the knowledge you have. Plus I have a great girl. What have _you_ got?" he said, a little angry.

"I have more memories and, well, two more friends than you, a wife, _and_ , this sick bowtie," he said, trying to sound smug.

"Really, the bowtie? I would've though the _chin_ would be the biggest development of this one. Anyways, really? Got yourself married, have you? Who's the girl, mate?" he said with his hands in his pockets.

"River Song."

"What? How's that?"

"Remember how she said she knew us in the future?"

"Yeah."

"Well, _I'm_ that future Doctor."

"Well, good for you. How'd it happen?"

"Well..."

"Um, Doctors, I hate to interrupt the catch up, but we've got the Cybermen & Daleks fusing universes out there," Austin chimed in.

"He's right," the clone Doctor said.

"Right, better give you the short version. Better sync our minds."

"Oh, this'll be fun. Haven't done this in _years_."

"Yes, well, contact," said the Doctor.

"Contact," the other Doctor said, then they closed their eyes & linked minds, like the Doctors did in 'The 3 Doctors.'

"Oh, nice story. Sad ending though."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok, now that I've been caught up to speed, let's get to work, shall we?" the clone Doc said. They walked, headed towards the main console room. They finally entered, the clone Doc with his hands in his pockets. "Oh, you've redecorated? I don't like it."

"Apparently none of my past selves do. Oh yeah. I wanted to ask, how's your TARDIS piece growing?" Austin asked.

"Oh, it's almost done. Probably should take several more years to mature at the rate it's going."

"Great."

"Yes, yes. That's all fine & dandy, but now on to the more pressing matters at hand," Austin said, interrupting them.

"Right, but _first_..." the Doctor said, as he had the TARDIS make something. "Here," he said, handing it to the clone Doc.

"Oh, my sonic screwdriver! Thanks. I reckon you have a newer one to go with the new looks."

"In fact, I _do_ ," he said, pulling his sonic out of his pocket, giving the other Doctor a glimpse at it.

 **He took it in his hand.**

"Nice. A bit more advanced than mine, but why ditch a classic?" he said, flipping it in the air, then handed it back.

"Yes, well," he said, while putting it away. "On to the matter at hand," he turned on the view screen. "Now, the Cybermen & Daleks are all teamed up & attacking Earth, that much we know, but how are they fusing parallel Earths together & why? Oh, that's unexpected."

"What?" Austin asked as the other Doc hitched closer to the original.

"It seems the Earths are not just being fused together, but the histories of the worlds are too."

"Well then, how come _we_ aren't changing too?" Ally asked.

"Simple," the Docs said together.

"Go ahead. Explain," the original Doc said to the other.

"All right. _Now_ , obviously whatever device the Daleks & Cybermen have is obviously doing _that_ too. The TARDIS obviously protects us since we're up here with the shields on, while they're...down...there..." he trailed off in thought.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"Rose, Jackie, Pete, & everyone else. They might be at risk to change too."

"Don't worry about Rose. She, her mom, & most of the others probably won't change," the other one said.

"How do you know?"

"As I can see, this machine is choosing the people who stay down there from which version of them is more important than the others. Obviously, there's only 2-3 versions of everyone, _so_ the versions of them from our universe are going to survive, but the versions of us that are from Austin  & Ally's universe are actors who played us on TV."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. So, there might be 2 versions of some people down there."

"Oh, _that_ sounds a lot better," the clone said sarcastically.

"Hey, when we defeat them, we'll find a way to reverse it all."

"Right, sorry Doctor. How do we proceed?"

"Well, Doctor, we find which ship has the device on it," he said while flipping switches & typing stuff. "Should be the one that's either heavily protected, or putting out the most power, or both. There," he said, finding it.

"What do we do now?" Austin asked.

" _This_ ," he said, turning on the engines.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 5:  
**

 **...**

 **The engines kicked on. They appeared in the ship with the device.**

"All right. We should be inside the ship with the device. Austin, come with me. Ally & Doctor, stay here just in case we need a backup," the Doctor said.

"Right," they said.

"Ok," he said, going for a trunk of stuff. "Here," he said, giving the others ear clip communicators. "Just in case we get separated. Now, Doctor, find out how to shut down the device. Ally, help him if he needs it. Austin, come with me to investigate what's going on."

"Right, Doc," Austin said.

 **They went out as the clone Doctor & Ally stayed behind, the clone Doc at the computer scanner.  
**

"Um, excuse me, Doctor?" Ally asked.

"Yes?"

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"We're looking for the room with the machine that's fusing our universes together, _then_ we're going to tell the other me  & Austin where it is, so they can find it & shut it down."

"Oh, right."

"Now, let's just see. I just have to hack the cameras in here. Damn this new configuration! It's taking a lot longer to get used to than it usually does. But no worry, I'll figure it out. Probably my human parts...That's it!" he exclaimed, remembering a device.

"What's it?" Ally asked, confounded.

"Well, there's a device in here I can use to alter my DNA. I can use it to become a full Time Lord again!" he began searching for the device on the computer.

"Great. Why?"

"To have my brain firing on all thrusters, of course. I'm only setting it to be temporary though. Now," he said, as the device appears. "This'll be painful, but don't do anything unless I say it's ok."

"All right."

 **He hooked himself into the device. He set it to '100% Time Lord DNA,' & flipped it on. He cried out in a bit of pain (Ok, more like a lot).**

 **(You ever see the episode? Like that.)**

 **It lasted for a few moments till the DNA rewrite was complete. He stepped out of the machine.**

"Ok, now that _that's_ done," he breathed in  & out. "Where were we?" he said, like he did in 'Journey's End.'

"Well," Ally began, bewildered. "You were trying to hack the Cyberman's security cameras while I was helping you."

"Ah, right," he said, putting his 'brainy specs' on. "Now, oh that's a _lot_ better," he said, knowing the controls easier. "I just hit these keys," he said, typing. "Flip a few switches," he did it. "And allons-y! We have picture!" he said turning around, flipping the last switch  & getting a feed on the screen of the overhanging TV.

"Wow. Amazing," Ally said, impressed.

"You're surprised? I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord, I'm over 900 years old, & hacking military software is just a parlor trick compared to what else I've done."

 **He turned around & started typing again.**

"Now, I just scan a few rooms &...there it is," he said, finding the room with the device.

* * *

 **It turned to the Doctor & Austin walking down a hallway...**

"Calling Doctor, come in Doctor. Can you hear me?" the clone Doc said.

 **They stopped to talk.**

"Yes, Doctor. I'm receiving you," the original said, hushed.

"You guys are having fun with that aren't you?" Austin asked, in a hushed tone, into his receiver. The Doctors both shrugged to the person next to them.

"Ok, Doctor. I've found the room with the device. It looks to be in the direct middle of the ship. It's heavily guarded though, lots of Cybermen around it."

"Great. Now what are we gonna do about _that_?" Austin asked.

"Well, you could use this," the Doctor said, pulling out a space gun from his pocket. "A space gun, like they use in _Men in Black_ ," he said, handing it to Austin.

"Whoa, I thought you didn't like guns," he said, holding it.

"Just for the direst of emergencies. This counts as one, but don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Check, Doc," he said, putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Don't go all Marty McFly on me."

"Sorry."

"Now, Doctor. Anything else you could tell us?" the Doctor said.

"Well, let's see...nope."

"Well, all right. Keep us informed if anything happens."

"All right," they both hang up.

"All right. Let's get moving."

"Right," Austin said.

 **They began moving down the corridor & kept moving until they were just outside the control room.** **They looked into the room, the sound of heavy foot stomps in the distance.**

"All Cybermen prepare to upgrade all the humans on Earth!" the Cyber Controller said. All of them picked up laser guns.

" _That's_ not good," Austin said.

"No, it's not," the Doctor said.

 **He pulled out his screwdriver & began scanning. He popped the top out.**

"Plasma lasers. One shot could kill you. Best not let them notice us."

"Yeah."

"Doctor, do you see _this_?" The Doctor said, contacting his clone.

"Yes, Doctor. It seems that they've designed the ship to protect their most important piece of cargo."

"Yes. Now it's almost impossible to get to it. We need to get back to the TARDIS."

 **They turned around to go back when a Dalek had them at gunpoint.**

"YOU WILL _NOT_ BE GOING BACK, DOCTOR  & COMPANION!" he motioned them to go into the room.

 **They went in.**

"Activate holding cells," the Dalek said, then force fields like in 'Journey's End' came around them.

"Doctor & companion," the Cyber controller said.

"Cyber Controller," the Doctor said.

"You will not win this time, Doctor. We have you trapped."

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard something like that & I somehow got out of those situations."

"Then how do you suppose you'll get out of this one, Doctor?"

"Don't know yet. That's part of the fun. I never know what's going to happen next. It's all a gamble."

"You're right, Doctor. That is true. For instance, I could kill you now before you got out."

"That is also true."

"Drop the holding cells," the controller said, holding a plasma gun at them.

 **Suddenly things started flying around the room. Suddenly the TARDIS appeared, then the doors opened & the clone Doc appeared in the doorway & reached his hand out. They grabbed his hand & he pulled them in.**

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek said, then shot a laser beam into the TARDIS. They then vanished.

* * *

 **In the TARDIS...**

 **Sparks flew from the control panel.**

"Oh, _that's_ not good," the clone Doc said.

"No it's not," the Doctor said.

"What?" Austin & Ally asked together.

"Well, _this_ got hit with an extermination beam from that Dalek  & now it's going to redesign itself," the clone said.

"Oh no!" Austin said.

"Oh yes. We need to land, quickly!" the Doc said. He & the clone started setting the coordinates. "Setting coordinates."

"Setting date & time."

"And..."

"Geronimo!"

"Really? Geronimo?"

"Fine, say your thing."

"Thanks. Allons-y!"

 **Then he flipped the switch. The engines kicked on & they materialized.**

"Everyone out, quick!"

 **They all ran out. There were sparks & shit exploding behind them. They all jumped out & landed on the ground, the door closed automatically behind them.**

 **The Doctors got up & scanned the TARDIS with their screwdrivers.**

"Is the TARDIS ok?" Austin asked.

 **They flicked their screwdrivers up.**

"Should be fine. It's just gotta settle down after a fixing, resulting in a refit," the Doc said.

"Oh great another one? I just got used to this one," the clone Doc said.

"Don't worry. It should be fine. Did you set the time for several hours before _that_ happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I did. We should have a few hours to come up with a plan & let the TARDIS cool," the clone Doctor said, piling sticks together in a pile. He then used his screwdriver to light it.

 **The all sat down by it.**

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 6:**

 **...**

 **They were around the fire. The clone Doc lying on his side, fiddling around with his screwdriver. Austin was playing _Bloons Tower Defense 5_ on his iPhone. Ally was watching him. The Doctor laid on his back, looking up at the stars. Austin looked up at the clone Doc, who was looking at his screwdriver, when the round he was on got over.**

"How'd you guys come to save us at the right time?"

"Oh, well, Doctor?" Ally said.

"Well, I saw you guys were in trouble, I set the TARDIS to pick you up, & we materialised just in time."

"Oh, ok," Austin said.

 **He sat up.**

"Why aren't you 2 surprised by _us_?" he asked, pointing to himself  & the other Doctor.

"You didn't get that from your mind link?" Austin asked. The clone Doc shook his head with a straight face.

"Ok, well, in our universe, your universe exists as a TV show called _Doctor Who_ , appropriately titled, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, laughing.

"Anyways, it's made by the BBC, a TV network in the UK. It started in the 60s, then went into hiatus after '89, then came back in '05 & now it's one of their top shows."

"Who played _me_?"

"A Scottish guy named David Tennant."

"Ah, so is it really that popular?"

"Yeah! Anyone would kill to play you. You guys are a source of inspiration & hope to people. Truthfully, I hope David Tennant comes back to play you in the 50th anniversary. I'm betting he's going to. He's always been a fan of the show & he always said he could've stayed on, but a lot of production people were leaving, so that's why he left. Plus, he decided to go out on a high note, while the show was still popular. Honestly, I really think he should've lasted longer than Tom Baker, your 4th incarnation, & stayed for more than 7 years. Now, I'm hoping that's how long _his_ actor's gonna stay," he pointed to the Doctor. "'Cause there's only, at most, 2 regenerations left in his cycle  & there's only 2 incarnations after this one, unless he got more regenerations when River revived him, giving him the rest of her regenerations, or some other explanation. Hey, Doc. How many regenerations do you have left?"

"I'd prefer you to find out through TV."

"Ah, man. No spoilers?"

"No spoilers."

"Fine. I'm still hoping for that to be explained though."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

 **The TARDIS whirred...**

"All right, time to see how well it cooked," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," the clone said.

 **They opened the doors & walked in. They gasped at the sight.**

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 7:**

 **...**

 **They went inside the TARDIS & saw the upgrade. Totally new style. New control panel, new engine pump thing, new gray/green color scheme, & new lights on the walls (basically, the one from Series 7 part 2).**

"Whoa," Austin said.

"You can say _that_ again," the Doctor said.

"Definitely," Ally said.

"Whoa," he repeated.

"Ok, time to see what this old girl's got under the hood," the Doctor said. "Doctor, turn on the engines."

"Check, Doctor," the clone said.

"Set coordinates; space, outside the main Cyberman ship."

"Set."

"Now, all we need is a plan. How do we distract them up there & trick them somehow?"

"Ah, **(snaps his fingers)** I've got an idea. This thing's got a killer speaker system, right?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, we distract them with a distracting sound & get them all tangled up, then we turn the tables on them."

"Brilliant!" the clone Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes, well, what sound do you have in mind?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, I was thinking the sound of Green Day. They have the perfect song for something like this & I'd like to meet them if I could."

"What song?"

"A song called 'Dirty Rotten Bastards.' Don't worry, the title's a little misleading. It's way better than it sounds."

"Ok then, if you think it'll help."

"I do."

 **The Doctors ran to the control panel.**

"Ok, setting coordinates, setting time, & Geronimo," he said, starting the engine.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 8:**

 **...**

 **Billie Joe Armstrong sat in his house, writing a song. The engines sounded, disturbing him.**

"What the hell?"

 ** _The TARDIS appeared_...**

 **Austin, the Doctor, Mike, & Tré step out.**

"Mike? Tré? Don't know who _you_ are  & is _that_ who I think it is?" Billie asked, pointing to who he was addressing.

"Yes, yes he is," Austin answered.

"The Doctor from _Doctor Who_?" he said, looking at them for a confirming nod, or something.

"Yes, didn't think you'd know that, but anyways, I'm Austin Moon. We need your help."

"My help? What for?"

"Well...basically his universe, ours, & at least one more are being fused together."

"Yes, & there are Cybermen & Daleks making a mess of the worlds," the Doctor said.

"How are we gonna help?"

"Easy. We need you to sing."

"Sing?"

"Yeah. Basically we need a powerful noise to distract the Cybermen & Dalek ships so we can lead them into traps & I thought, 'Why not Green Day's music?'"

"All right, what do I need to do?"

"Grab your guitar & come on."

"Wait. How did you know I'll agree to this?"

"'Cause it's the day _after_ we took care of it  & there's no threat to the worlds now, is there?"

"Hmm...I guess not," looking around.

"And if you don't come with us, this place'll become a ravaged, torn wasteland because the timeline'll change," the Doctor said.

"O...k. I'll do it."

"All righty, everyone in the TARDIS, quick!" the Doctor said.

 **Billie grabbed his electric guitar & they all boarded the TARDIS. It vanished.**

* * *

 **Inside, they walked in, Billie admiring the hugeness of it.**

"So... _this_ is the TARDIS. Hello!" he yelled, then it echoed.

"Yes, well, we need to get to the music room," Austin said.

"This place has a music room?"

"Yeah. I was surprised myself, but we need to act quick if we want to do something to defeat those Cybermen & Daleks."

"Right. Which way?"

 **Austin pointed the way. Then he, Green Day, & Ally headed to the music room. They saw the set up, amps, mics, stuff you'd find at a concert, & a recording studio.**

 ** _Billie whistled._**

"Bet this place has some sweet acoustics. What about Jason? He's now a full member of the band. Why isn't he here?"

"We needn't bother him. Besides, I'm pretty proficient on guitar & I've learned pretty much all of your new songs," Austin said, picking up his guitar & putting the strap around his shoulder.

"Oh, well, all right then. What song were you thinking?"

"Three words, 'Dirty... Rotten... Bastards...'" Austin said, counting as he said the words. Billie gave him a confident smile.

 **They all plugged in their instruments, set up the mics, & tuned their instruments. Ally sat at the sound controls.**

"All right, gentlemen. We are going to descend upon them in a minute. How would you like to enter?" the Doctor asked over loudspeakers.

"Oh. Appear invisible, make no sound, then after the second 'yeah' in the song, appear, then get ready to fly like hell," Austin said.

"All right, turning invisible, appearing silently...anytime you're ready, guys," the clone Doc said as they typed.

"All right, guys. 1... 2... 3...!" Billie said.

* * *

 **Inside the cyber ship...**

"No sign of the Doctor, his TARDIS, or his companion," a Cyberman said to the controller.

"Excellent, do a subspace sweep just in case. We need to ascertain where exactly they went," the controller said.

 **Just then, an echo came through space, & in their communications speakers.**

"Yeah..." echoed on the speakers.

 **The Cybermen looked around in space, to see nothing.**

"Yeah..." echoed again.

 **They looked at each other. The Dalek on their ship did the same.**

 **The TARDIS appeared out of nowhere.**

"TARDIS LOCATED!" The Daleks & Cybermen said at the same time.

 **The instruments started at the same time as they continued...**

Yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

 **The TARDIS started flying away, the other ships followed.**

Calling all demons, this is the season  
Next stop is therapy  
We're the retarded and the brokenhearted  
The season of misery

 **The Cybership fired a laser.**

 **The TARDIS avoided it.**

"Well, they took the bait," the clone Doc said.

"Yeah they did!" The Doc said.

Here's to the wasted, I can almost taste it  
The rejects and waste of times  
Gonna take it further, get away with murder  
And no one here is getting out alive

"True," the Doctor said as there was heavy fire from the ships.

Here's to all God's losers, ra da da da de  
The bottom-feeder's frenzy  
Here's to all bloodsuckers, sing along with me  
'Cause we don't say no  
Scream 1, 2, 3

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey!

We're too old to be misbehaved  
We sold our souls and so ashamed of ourselves  
So we wait for miss judgment day  
Write me a letter and send it to my grave, yeah

 **The tempo changed. The TARDIS swept from right to left, speeding through space in front of the other ships, avoiding the fire.**

 **The guys pounded on their instruments...**

All fucked up beyond intervention  
Fuck the world this is my revolution  
Long lost souls and livin' in cages  
I'm on a bender, it's one for the ages

I've got the urge  
To binge and surge  
The tables turn  
To crash and burn

Juliana homicide

 **(Mild turbulence started)**

Make my demons come to life  
Oh, Julianna homicide  
Won't you be my blushing bride

 **(The auto-gravity disabled in their room, caused by a blast from one of the other ships, they rocked on anyway, while beginning to float around)**

Chop me a line of my best friend's ashes  
 **Billie:** Dust to dust when the red light flashes  
 **Austin:** What the fuck does "OK" stand for  
 **Both:** When the afterlife is nothing worth dying for?

 **Billie & Mike: **I've got the urge  
To binge and surge  
The tables turn  
To crash and burn

 **Billie:** Juliana homicide  
 **Austin:** Make my demons come to life  
 **Billie:** Oh, Julianna homicide  
 **Both:** Why won't you be my blushing bride,  
All right?

 **Tempo changed slightly again. They both played the guitar solos...**

 **The Cybermen & Daleks went on the sides of the TARDIS & tried to fire, but the Doctors teleported themselves & everybody a little bit more ahead, causing them to fire on themselves.**

Well California's burning to the ground  
And Julianna walks on holy ground  
Where there's smoke there's fire burning out the lights  
'Cause California's burning down tonight,  
Tonight

"Take the singing of the next verse, Austin!" Billie shouted.

 **(Short instrumental)**

 **Austin:** Calling all demons, this is the season  
Next stop is therapy  
We're the retarded and the brokenhearted  
The season of misery

Here's to the wasted, I can almost taste it,  
The rejects and waste of times  
Gonna take it further, get away with murder  
And no one here is getting out alive

 **Billie:** Here's to all God's losers, ra da da da de  
The bottom-feeder's frenzy  
Here's to all bloodsuckers sing along with me  
'Cause we don't say 'no'  
Scream 1, 2, 3...

 **The Cybermen & Daleks planned to trap the TARDIS by going 2 different ways, one behind it & one in front of their trajectory. The Dalek ship headed in front of their trajectory.**

 **Inside the music room...**

 **All:** Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

 **The gravity re-engaged & they slowly drifted back to the floor.**

Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away...

 **They landed on the floor where they were.**

 **The TARDIS headed towards the Dalek ship. It appeared on the monitor.**

"Well _that's_ not looking promising," the clone Doc said.

"No, it's not. I've got an idea!" the Doctor increased their speed. The Cybermen did the same to keep up. They got right on their tail.

 **Then, as they're about to collide, the TARDIS disappears.**

"Doctor!" The cyber controller & head Dalek yell simultaneously.

 **The cyber controller turned to look at the device, only to see the Doctor unhooking & running with it, taking it back into the TARDIS. It disappeared.**

"Doctor!" he yelled as the ships collide & explode.

 **The TARDIS was floating in space as the gang celebrated inside.**

"Now _that's_ how we get it done!" Austin said.

"Yeah. I only wish River saw that. She'd _definitely_ be impressed," the Doctor said.

"If only Rose were here too, but no matter. I can tell her about it later," the clone Doc said.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, wait. What are we going to do with _that_ thing?" Ally asked, pointing to the device on the floor.

"Well, we'll put it someplace where it can charge up enough to put our universes back together & then it'll be all right," the clone Doc said.

"But where?" Austin asked.

 ** _The Doctor snapped his fingers._**

"The moon! It's perfect! No one there, no one going there, so it'll be in perfect isolation!"

"Brilliant!" the clone Doc exclaimed.

* * *

 **A few moments later...**

 **They materialized on the moon, the Doctors stepped out on to the moon, with the device, in their space suits. They planted it on the surface, set it to charge, then went back in the TARDIS to wait to reverse its effects. They went back in the TARDIS & it disappeared.**

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Last Part:**

 **...**

 **Now that the danger was averted...**

 **They were celebrating by discussing their success...**

" _That_ was definitely a close one," Ally said.

"Yeah. Glad that plan worked," Austin said.

"Oh, yes! _That_ was an adventure for the history books all right," the Doctor said.

"Right, well, time to go home," the clone Doctor said.

"Yes, 'cause now that the universes are going to be defused, we'll need to be back in our rightful places," the Doctor said.

"How long will it take?" Austin asked.

"Oh, let's see. Only about a week."

"A week?"

"Yeah, well, the machine needs a little while to calibrate where everything belongs & charge up enough to have the energy needed to reverse everything," the clone Doc said.

"Oh. All right."

"You know what? I have a fun idea," the Doc said.

"What?"

"Well, you're booked for Times Square on New Years' Eve, right?"

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?"

" _This_ ," he then adjusted the controls & set off the engines, then stopped them. "Here we are, Times Square, New Year's Eve 2012, soon to be 2013. Austin, let's celebrate!"

"Now you're talking! What song should I sing?"

"Maybe _we_ could help," Billie Joe said, as Mike  & Tré stood behind him.

 **The all looked towards one another.**

* * *

 **The skyscraper:**

 **The TARDIS appeared, people don't know what's going on. Austin & Green Day exited to the roof. The crowd was going ballistic.**

"Ok," Austin said. "I'm Austin Moon & this is Green Day! The _best_ punk band in the world! Now, we're gonna do a song for you," he said, then picked up his guitar. "Billie, Mike, Tré, you guys ready?"

 **They got to their respective instruments.**

"I'm ready," Billie said. "Mike? Tré?"

"We're good," Mile said. Tré gave a thumbs up.

 **Billie & Austin started playing the riff...**

 **Austin:** Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much  
And I don't give a damn anyway  
 **Billie:** You always seem to be stepping in shit  
And all you really do is complain  
 **Austin:** Hitch a ride, tell it how you like  
 **Billie:** Small minds seem to think a like

Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much  
And I don't give a fuck anyway

 **Both:** Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x4)**  
 **Billie, then Austin:** Gotta let it go, gotta let it go **(x2)**

 **Billie:** Cut the crap 'cause you're screaming in my ear  
And you're taking up all of the space  
 **Austin:** You're really testing my patience again  
And I'd rather get punched in the face  
 **Billie:** You're getting on my every last nerve  
 **Austin:** Everything you've said, I've already heard

 **Billie:** I'm sick to death of your every last breath  
And I don't give a fuck anyway

 **Austin:** (Shut the fuck up!)

 **Both:** Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x4)**  
Gotta let it go, gotta let it go **(x4)**

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 **Billie:** Always fuck, fuckin' with my head now **(x3)**  
Always fuckin' with my head  
And I gotta let it go

 **Both:** Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x8)**

 **The crowd cheered.  
**

"What else can we do?" Austin asked.

"'99 Revolutions'?" Billie asked.

"All right, Tré. Start us off," Austin said. Tré gave the beat.

 **Billie started playing the guitar riff.**

"This song's called '99 Revolutions.' Let's go!" Billie yelled.

 **They all started playing...**

 **Billie:** There's a trouble in the air  
A rumble in the streets  
A going out of business sale  
And a race to bankruptcy

 **Austin:** It's not one to 99, it's 99 to one  
A common cause and a call to arms  
For the health of our daughters and our sons

 **Austin & Billie & Mike's backing vocals: **It's 99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight

 **(Guitar riff)**

 **Billie:** There's a rat in the company,  
A bail out on easy street  
How the fuck did the working stiff (whoa, oh)  
Become so obsolete?

 **Austin:** Hit the lights and bang the drum  
And let your flag unfold  
'Cause history will prove itself  
In the halls of justice and lost souls

 **Both & Mike: **It's 99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight

 **(Guitar riffs/solos)**

 **Billie:** We live in troubled times

From the ghettos to an empty suburban home  
 **Austin:** We live in troubled times  
And I'm 99 percent sure that something's wrong,  
It's all wrong

 **Billie:** It's 99 revolutions tonight,  
 **Austin:** 99 revolutions tonight,  
 **Both:** 99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight

 **Billie:** "Let's go crazy!"

 **(Guitar riff)**

99 to 1,  
To one  
Oooo, yow!

 **The song finished out...**

 **The crowd was going wild for them...**

"All right, guys. You want one more?" the crowd cheered wildly. "All right, you guys up for one more?"

"Sure," they all said.

"Well, what should we play?" Austin said.

"'Basket case'?"

"'My Generation.'"

"Ah, I've got it! How about some 'Sex, Drugs, & Violence?'"

"Oh, yeah!" Billie yelled.

"All right, here we go!"

 **He started playing the guitar riff.**

 **Billie:** All my life, trouble follows me like a mystery girl  
I've been chasing round a memory like a mystery girl  
I've been getting lost searching my soul all around this town  
I took a wrong turn in growing up and it's freaking me out

 **Austin:** Back at school, it never made much sense  
Now I pay, but I can't pay attention,  
Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life  
 **Billie:** Too dumb to die, I guess, but that's the way it goes  
Sometimes I must regress to

 **Both:** Sex, drugs & violence  
English, math & science,  
Safety in numbers,  
Give me, give me danger

 **Mike went up to Billie's mic for the line, then back:** Well, I don't wanna be an imbecile,  
But Jesus made me that way

 **Austin:** All my life, I've been running wild like a runaway  
Wherever the night takes me like a stowaway

 **Billie:** Back at home, it never made much sense  
Now I pay, but I can't pay attention,  
Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life  
 **Austin:** Too dumb to die, I guess, but that's the way it goes  
Sometimes I must regress to

 **Both:** Sex, drugs & violence  
English, math & science,  
Safety in numbers,  
Give me, give me danger, hey

 **(Guitar solo played)**

 **Billie:** Back at home, it never made much sense  
Now I pay, but I can't pay attention,  
Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life  
 **Austin:** Too dumb to die, I guess, but that's the way it goes  
Sometimes I must regress to

 **Both:** Sex, drugs & violence  
English, math & science,  
Safety in numbers,  
Give me, give me danger

 **Billie:** Sex, drugs & violence  
English, math & science,  
Safety in numbers,  
Give me, give me danger

 **Austin:** Sex, drugs & violence  
English, math & science,  
Safety in numbers,  
 **Both:** Give me, give me danger, oh

 **The finishing riffs played...**

 **The song finished.**

"All right. That's all the time we got. Enjoy the rest of the night. PEACE," Austin said. They then got in the TARDIS.

 **The Doctor ran out to the mic.**

"All right! I'm the Doctor & I say, 'Happy New Year!'" he said, then pointed his sonic at the ball & it started dropping at a perfectly executed countdown. He ran back into the TARDIS & it disappeared. The ball got to the bottom at precisely 12 p.m.

* * *

 **In the TARDIS:**

"All right. Time to drop everyone off. First off, Billie, Mike, & Tré. Where do you all go?" The Doctor asked

"Well, I was at home," Billie said.

"Me too," Mike said.

"And so was I," Tré said.

"All right, first Tré," he said, dropping him off. "Then, Mike," he dropped him off. "Now Billie," he said, dropping him off.

"Austin, we should record something sometime. I'll have my people call yours."

"Definitely. If you're ever in Miami, drop by."

"Will do," he said, then exited.

"Now the other me," he said, materializing the TARDIS in his house.

"Wait. Before that, I turned myself full Time Lord again," he said.

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah, but only for regenerations & brain power, not aging."

"You should be fine. If you're close to death when you're old with Rose, & you feel like you want to regenerate, do it. If not, goodbye," they shook hands.

"All right. Thanks Doctor. Austin, Ally. See you all."

"Wait, Doctor," Austin said.

"What?"

"Why does Rose have a big belly?"

"Oh, _that_ ," he said, smiling & blushing.

"Oh, ok, you don't have to tell me. I think I know!" Austin said, pointing at him.

"Really?"

"Well, it's not hard to deduce when you've been living together in a relationship for the last 10, or so years. She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Um," he said, smiling & blushing even more & nodding his head a bit.

"Hey, man, good for you. Man, do the writers have something to write about if this is explored in the show."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"You mean to say that part of you's human too?" the Doctor said.

"Yep. Time Lord brain, human body. I thought you'd like to know that."

"Yes, well, must've slipped my mind to ask."

"Yes, well, nice meeting you," he said, shaking Austin & Ally's hands. He exited into the hallway in front of his bedroom.

 **The TARDIS disappeared.**

"Ok, now Ally."

"Why can't I go with Austin?"

"You need to go back to where you were when I took you with us," the Doctor said.

"Besides, I'll be home in a few days for Christmas. You go home & get ready for me, ok?" Austin asked

"All right," she said, then kissed him. The Doctor cleared his throat & they parted. "I'll definitely have a present waiting for you at home," she then kissed him again, deeply.

"Ugh. First the Ponds, now you two? I hope this trend doesn't continue much more in the future," the Doctor said, softly, waiting for them to finish.

 **They broke apart...**

"And I you," he said, then she exited into her room. The TARDIS engines went.

 **They landed in Austin's suite & stepped out.**

"Here we go. Your suite, 5 minutes after we left."

"I gotta say, Doc. You live a pretty exciting life. I'd wanna be there too, but only if I were a nobody here, ya know?"

"Yeah, it _is_ pretty marvelous, isn't it? Don't expect another time like this any time soon, you know?"

"Yeah. Well, if this is a goodbye," he said, shaking his hand. "I just wanna say it's been a blast, Doc." they stopped shaking hands. "Also, I really like the new theme in there," he said, pointing to the TARDIS. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's your real name?"

"What's my what?"

"Your real name. You know?"

"Oh, _that_. Can't tell ya."

"Oh, come on. At least whisper your initials to me."

"Fine, but just the initials."

"Ok," he said, then the Doctor whispered his initials into his ear.

"Whoa. _Not_ what I would've expected."

"Yeah."

"Oh & don't worry, Doc. You'll find another woman. Preferably one who's single, that whole 'married couple' thing was a fiasco."

"Yeah? I'll consider it next time."

"Oh & the new theme is great."

"Yes, I suppose it is," he said, looking back.

"Yeah, I guess this is 'goodbye,'" Austin said, extending his hand.

"Yes, I suppose it is," the Doctor said, shaking his hand.

 **He then entered the TARDIS & it disappeared as the engines roared. Austin flopped on to his suite's couch, turned on the TV, as another _Doctor Who_ episode came on the channel.**

 **...  
**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	14. Ch 14: Christmas Special: 2012

**S1 Specials 4: Christmas Special: 2012  
**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

 **...**

 **12/24/12, 6:00 pm...**

 **Austin's plane arrived at the airport in Florida. Ally was waiting outside the gate to drive home with him. Austin finally stepped out of the terminal to see a relieved Ally waiting for him. As soon as he got within a few feet of her, she ran & hugged him.**

"I wasn't sure if you went off on another adventure, or not," she said, looking up to him. He hugged her tightly & quickly back.

"Hey, the Doc has his own universe to pick up hitchhikers in. Besides, why would I want to leave the best thing in my life for adventure & danger? I mean, I've got enough of that already, you know? Being with you & being famous," he said. She looked at him, then gave him a quick-ish long kiss. Pretty much a full minute. They broke apart, then started walking toward the exit.

"So, what do you think's going to become of him?" Ally asked.

"You wanna find out?" Austin asked looking at her.

"How?"

"The Blu-Ray copy of the Christmas special I got from the BBC when I was over there, remember? Wanna watch it when we get to my place?"

"Definitely," she said as they kept walking. They made their way to Austin's car after stepping out of the exit.

"She give you any trouble?" Austin said as Ally handed him the keys.

"Not really. Drives like a dream."

 **He opened the trunk.**

"That's the point of a new car," he put his bags in the trunk & closed it.

"Shut up," she said, getting in the passenger door.

 **He opens the driver's side door.**

"I'm just saying _that_ would be the point of it," he started the car  & backed out into the lane. They drove to the way out, then got on to the main highway towards Austin's house.

* * *

 **About an hour, or so later...**

 **They made it to Austin's house.**

"Mom!? You home? Mom?" he saw a note on the table. "'Austin, I'm at a Christmas party. Don't wait up. I'll be back later tonight. - Mom.' God damn it, Mom! Can't she be home for one goddamn night!?" Austin said, crinkling the note in his fist, trying not to cry from his anger & sadness.

"Oh, Austin," Ally started, hugging him by the side. "I know what she's doing to you, but trust me, don't let her get to you like this."

"I know," his voice quivered a bit. "But ever since dad's been gone, it's either out with her girlfriends drinking a few, staying out most of the night, or going to meet clients in other cities, miles away for days on end," his hands started shaking from the anger. "And now _this_? It's way too much. I just want things to go back to mostly normal, you know? Where she stays home  & we're both home at night & I don't feel like I don't know her anymore. It's usually that a mom stays home to look after her kids, not have them look after themselves while they go gallivanting off to god-knows-where, doing god-knows-what at all hours of the night. It's not fair to me! Doesn't she ever think of me before herself?"

 **Ally hugged him for a minute.**

"'Gallivanting'?" she laughed.

 **He cracked up a little too.**

"It's a term, but what's my vocabulary gonna do for me when there's not many people around for me to use it for?" they paused & stood still for a minute more.

"You want to go upstairs to your room?" Ally asked.

 **(He inhaled, then exhaled sharply)** "Yeah," he said, they chuckled lightly, as they started to walk upstairs.

 **They entered his room. Austin set his stuff on the ground, then got out the _Doctor Who_ episode he got, turned on his TV  & put it in the Blu-Ray player. He put his jacket on his dresser, took off his shoes & socks, pulled down his pants, & stepped out of them, leaving them on the ground as Ally took off her dark blue shirt, leaving on a black bra. She also stepped out of her boots, socks, & took off her skirt, being also left in a pair of white panties. They'd made love a few times since the last writing of it, so they were pretty comfortable with each other's bodies, at least enough to not mind being naked alone with each other in one of their rooms together. They got under the blanket of Austin's bed.**

"Ready to watch?" he asked, holding the player remote in his hand.

"Yeah," Ally said.

 **He hit 'Play' & the episode started.**

* * *

 **An hour later...**

 **The episode finished.**

"What'd you think?" he asked her.

"Well, it was a good story, and the comedy was funny, but I _really_ liked that opening sequence," she said, looking at him.

"Yeah, it was good. The part where the Sontaran guy said, 'If you try to leave, you'll be obliterated...May I take your coat?' was pretty funny," he imitated, then they both laughed.

"That _was_ funny," Ally said. "So," she got on top of him. "Want to celebrated your being home?"

"Definitely," he said as they began making out. He put his tongue in her mouth after letting it ask for entrance & they intertwined tongues. She took off his shirt. He slipped off her panties. She lowered his boxers. He unhooked her bra. He then got a condom from his nightstand & held it in his hand. He tore it open & took it out. He then reached under the blanket & put it on.

 **He positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for her to 'ok' it. She nodded & he pushed in slowly. Once he was all the way in, he paused as they panted heavily. He then slowly moved in & out. She started moving with him. He stopped after a minute & let her continue. He squeezed her ass & slapped it once. He then took one of her nipples in his mouth & bites down softly, then suckled it lightly, trying not to hurt her. He unlatched & continued guiding her by grabbing her ass & moving her back & forth.**

 **He then flipped her over, then re-entered her. His front completely on hers, he kissed her. They tongue-wrestled, as he repeatedly slammed into her. They both were about spent after a few minutes.**

"I'm gonna cum, Ally," he said quietly to her.

"Me too," she said, as they both rode to completion as he filled up the condom & she released all over him. They rode out their orgasms until they were finished. He pulled out & laid next to her as they were panting & dripping in sweat. He pulled the condom off & threw it in the trash bin next to his bed.

 **They cuddled, then fell asleep, completely physically, & in Austin's case, emotionally exhausted.**

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

 **Austin & Ally were in his room, getting ready to watch his performance on BBC America.**

"It's coming up!" Austin said, getting excited.

"Yeah, so what's the 'surprise' you said was waiting at the end?"

"Just wait for it, it's gonna be awesome!" he said, then the performance came on.

 **The songs got over with, then, the TARDIS engines sounded. Austin looked around, confused. It appeared behind him. Matt stepped out. Everyone cheered wildly.**

 **Matt stepped down towards Austin.**

"Hey, Matt Smith showed up!" Austin said as Matt stepped down.

"Yes, I did. I'm here to introduce the new _Doctor Who_ episode , 'The Snowmen,' it's the Christmas special  & you're going to love it... at least I hope you do," he ad-libbed & everyone laughed.

"Yeah. I've previewed most of it & it's looking good," Austin said. "Say, Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think _I_ could be the next Doctor?" everyone 'oohed' in excitement.

"I don't know, maybe, but you don't quite go the accent for it."

"Oh, you mean like _this_?" Austin asked, imitating Matt's accent, getting laughs for it.

"Well," Matt said in his American/no accent. "It can't be like _this,_ " everyone laughed.

"No it can't," still had the accent. "'Cause that's to southern. No offense, but your accent's a bit too southern for my taste."

"Yes, well..." he responded, then the phone rang in the TARDIS. They both ran to it. He answered the phone, then looked at Austin, worried. "We're needed elsewhere. Yes, you too," he said & they both opened & ran through the doors of the TARDIS. After a few seconds, Matt came back out through the doorway. "Sorry, got to go, trouble with the Daleks & Cybermen," he closed the door, but quickly opened it again. "Enjoy the new episode!" he said, closing the door as everyone cheered & the TARDIS effect played.

 **Ally looked at Austin.**

"What? It's the best we could do on such short notice!" he said, as the episode started.

* * *

 **Several days later, on New Year's Eve:**

 **Austin, Ally, Trish, & Dez were all hanging out at the shop, ready to watch the ball drop, at 11:50. The announcer just said that they're waiting for Austin to get there.**

"Austin, shouldn't you be there?" Trish asked.

"Don't worry. I will be," Austin replied.

 **Trish just looked at him, confused.**

 **Just then, the TARDIS materialized on top of the building. Austin & Green Day stepped out & got their instruments & mics. They started playing. Dez & Trish looked at Austin from the side as he & Ally smiled at the TV.**

 **Dez & Trish looked back & forth from the TV to Austin several times, being confused.**

"How are you _there_ , but also _here_ at the same time?" Trish asked. Dez pinched him.

"Ow!" Austin yelled, grabbing his arm with the other.

"You're _here_ , but how are you _there_?" Dez asked.

"Easy, just watch," he said as they all watched the screen.

 **The second song got done. They got in the TARDIS.**

 **The Doctor ran out to the mic.**

"All right. I'm the Doctor & I say, 'Happy New Year!'" he said, then he pointed his sonic at the ball for a perfectly placed count down & the ball started to drop. He ran back into the TARDIS & it disappeared as the ball got to the bottom at exactly 12:00 P.M.

"Was that...?"

"Yep, the Doc himself," Ally said as Austin kissed her head & rubbed her arm with his hand.

 **The Scene faded as Trish & Dez look at the TV in amazement/bewilderment.**

* * *

 ** _Doctor Who_ :**

 **The Doctor traveled a week into the future, again, on the moon. He traveled outside in his space suit. He approached the device, as it's primed, & set it to reverse its effects, then self-destructed after it was done. He set it off, then made his way back to the TARDIS. It goes off, releasing an energy cloud around the Earth & everything & everyone went back to where they were, including him. He goes back in the TARDIS & took off his space suit.**

"Ok. Now, to get back to _my_ universe!" he said, flipping switches, then looking at the screen, as it said something the Doctor needed to know. "Are you sure, TARDIS?" the engine wailed. "Alrighty then!" he said, going to the console, flipping switches,  & then went back to his universe as the machine kicked on & started reversing everything.

* * *

 **Once he was back in...**

"Well, old girl. What _now_?" he said, then a message got typed on the typewriter. He picked it up, read it, then crumpled  & threw it away. "Nice try. I'm _so_ tired of doing this all the time, non-stop. I need a break," he started typing on the keyboard. "Ok, now. Where to go? Some place quiet, some place to lie low. Ah, yes! Late 1800s!" he started the engines. "Geronimo," he said as he transported in the TARDIS.

 **The _Doctor Who_ Theme played...**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	15. Chapter Setlists

**Setlists:**

 **A comprehensive list of the songs. Load them up when you read the chapters.  
**

 **I don't own the songs. They're just included to help move the story along more successfully. Also for possible comedy, situational stuff, or fanservice, but I digress.**

 **Here you guys go…**

* * *

 **Ch. 2:** I'll Be There For You (The Rembrandts)  
J.A.R. (Green Day)

 **Ch. 4:** Ocean Avenue (Yellowcard)

 **Ch. 5:** Wayne's World theme (Aerosmith)  
Johnny B. Goode (Chuck Berry)  
Dance, Dance (Fall Out Boy)

 **Ch. 6:** Oh Love (Green Day)  
What Makes You Beautiful (Dave Days' cover)

 **Ch. 10:** Double Take (Ross Lynch)  
A Billion Hits (Ross Lynch)  
Heard it on the Radio (Ross Lynch)  
(Na na na) The Summer Song (Ross Lynch)  
Let Yourself Go (Green Day)  
Tell That Mick... (Fall Out Boy)  
Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy (Fall Out Boy)  
Sugar, We're Goin' Down (Fall Out Boy)  
Loud (R5)  
What I Like About You (The Romantics, Pop Punk cover)  
Pour Some Sugar on Me (Def Leppard, R5 cover)  
Lightning Strikes (R5)  
Feeling This (Blink 182)  
All the Small Things (Blink-182)  
The Rock Show (Blink-182)  
Olivia (Green Day)  
Therapy (All Time Low)  
Damned if I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't (All Time Low)  
Lost in Stereo (All Time Low)  
Paint You Wings (All Time Low)  
Dear Maria, Count Me In (All Time Low)  
Break Down the Walls (Ross Lynch)  
Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For the Night) (All Time Low)

 **Ch. 12:** Can You Feel it (Ross Lynch)  
Can't Do It Without You (Ross Lynch)  
For you Blue (The Beatles)  
Christmas Soul (Ross Lynch)

 **Ch. 13:** Dirty Rotten Bastards (Green Day)  
Let Yourself Go (Green Day)  
99 Revolutions (Green Day)  
Sex, Drugs, & Violence (Green Day)

 **Ch. 10:** Here (Rascal Flatts)

 **Ch. 11:** Unstoppable (Rascal Flatts)

 **Ch. 13:** Dirty Rotten Bastards (Green Day)  
Let Yourself Go (Green Day)  
99 Revolutions (Green Day)  
Sex, Drugs, & Violence (Green Day)

* * *

 **Enjoy the story if you came here first.**

 **PEACE...**


	16. Season 1 Collected

**Season 1: Timeline: ABC:**

 **...**

 **S1 Ch. 1: The Beginning**

 **...**

 **4/28/12:**

 **Everybody was hanging out at the Sonic Boom (as per uge) when the news flashed a special report on the TV.**

"We're here now with Austin Moon, one of the youngest artists on the billboard top 100 chart right now at 17 years old," the reporter said.

"It's great to be here, Mr. Porter," Austin said, feeling welcomed.

"Now, Austin. Your first full-length studio album of original songs is gonna be released in the next few weeks. What can your fans gonna be expecting on the album?"

"Well, the fans can be expecting original songs, brilliantly written by me & my musical partner, Ally Dawson, who I'm hoping will release an album of her own because she has been writing songs for herself which aren't half bad. It is an album with originals, but I also did a few covers of some of my favorite bands; Green Day, The Beatles, & a few others as bonuses for my long-time followers."

"That's great. Now, you've been releasing videos of you performing songs for almost 2 years now. What's different about these songs?"

"Well, they're full-length songs, they're awesome, & they're just fun and full of energy, so everyone will, hopefully, be singing & dancing to them, so I'm hoping to see the public's reaction to them."

"That's just great. Now, can you tell me about your upcoming tour?"

"Sure. Well, I'm gonna be doing some local shows first to kick off the album launch, then I'm gonna go to NYC to play a few nights on a Broadway stage, where I'll be performing with a few other bands. I'm anxious to see how that's gonna go. Then I might gonna go to California to play some more gigs. I'm also trying to get booked in Canada, London, & many other places, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Just stunning. Well, you got it here first folks, I'm C. Porter, reporting for Access Hollywood. We'll see you again at 5. Till then, keep on keepin' on," & with that, Ally turned the TV off.

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Ch. 2: The Gig & The Asking of the Out**

 **...**

 **Ally turned off the TV.**

"All right, your first interview as an established performer with an album!" Ally said after turning to Austin.

"Yeah, dude. You got mad skills," Dez said, then put his hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Yeah, Austin. You've worked hard &, now, you'll release an album, make tons more of money, & other stuff too," Ally added in.

"Thanks, guys. I'm really excited to go on this tour, meet & team up with other artists, &, especially, make a ton more money!" Austin said, really excited.

 **Just then, Trish walked in.**

"Guess who got a job at the Apple store..." Trish said as she walked into the shop. "And guess who has a present for Austin's success," she said, handing him a card & he opened it.

"An Xbox points card? You know how to make me happy, Trish," he said, hugging her.

"Kind of ironic if you think about it, seeing as you work for Apple, but you bought him something from Microsoft," Ally said.

"It's actually a bit funny if you ask me," Austin replied & they all laughed a bit.

 **They all did stuff until that night. Austin was doing shows to raise some awareness for his tour, so they all met there. He & Ally also made a pact for a surprise.**

* * *

 **The Concert:**

"Ok, everyone ready to rock!?" Austin yelled into his mic & was met by cheers. "Ok, hit it!"

 **The music started Austin was playing his guitar & then sang...**

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah

 **(Instrumental solo)**

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

 **The crowd applauded. They played a few more songs, then took a few minute break by going backstage. He went up to Ally, who was talking to Trish.**

"Hey, Ally?"

"Austin, what's up?" Ally asked, looking up to him.

"Wanna go out this weekend to see The Avengers?"

"What, like a date?"

"Not like a date, an actual date."

"Um, sure," she said after a moment of thinking.

"Great. I gotta get back out there for another set, but I'll see you when I'm done."

"Ok," she said, then he winked & smiled at he & went back out to finish his show.

"All right, guys, let's rock out!" he yelled to the crowd.

 **Ally looked at Trish with a nervous smile, playing along to their plan. The band started to play again, the bassist lead with everyone else joining in after a few seconds.**

My friend drove off the other day  
Now he's gone and all they say  
Is you've gotta live 'cause life goes on

But now I see I'm mortal too  
I can't live my life like you  
Gotta live it up while life goes on

And I think it's all right  
That I do what I like  
'Cause that's the way I wanna live  
That's how I give and I'm still giving

Now I wonder 'bout my friend,  
If he gave all he could give  
'Cause he lived his life like I live mine

If you could see inside my head  
Then you'd start to understand  
The things I value in my heart

And I think it's all right  
That I do what I like  
'Cause that's the way I wanna live  
That's how I give and I'm still giving

"All right, Miami!"

You know that  
I know that  
You're watching me

"Come on!"

 **(Instrumental)**

 **A lot of the crowd went nuts as they rocked out.**

And I think it's all right  
That I do what I like  
'Cause that's the way I wanna live  
That's how I give and I'm still giving

Gotta make a plan, gotta do what's right  
Can't run around in circles if you want to build a life  
But I don't want to make a plan for a day far away  
While I'm young and while I'm able, all I want to do is...

 **The scene faded out as another song kicked in.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Ch. 3: The Movie**

 **...**

 **Friday, 5/4/12:**

 **Austin pulled up in his Camaro in front of Ally's house. He walked up to the door & rang the doorbell. Ally came out in a dress.**

"Hey, Austin," she said, looking at him. Hho was staring at her beauty. "Austin? Hey," she said, snapping her fingers & waving her hand in his face a few times.

"Sorry," he said, snapping out of it. "I've just never seen you dressed like _this_ before. It's, literally, breathtaking."

"Oh…thanks. Dad, I'll be home a little late, see you later. Let's go," she said, walking to Austin's to his car with him next to her.

 **They started to drive to the movie theater.**

"Is this going to be weird for you?" Ally asked Austin.

"Not really. Why _would_ it be?" Austin asked.

"Well, it's just that we've never really gone out on a date before."

"Are you kidding me? We went to that monster movie marathon last October that,…you know who, couldn't make it to, we write songs alone together in my garage & your practice room, _and_ we hang out together every day. By my count, I've had more unofficial dates with you than every other guy you've officially dated."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it like that. It's a bit weird, but I guess you're right."

"Yeah. Now, where would you like to sit in the theater? Front, back, middle?"

"I guess middle to back."

"Ok," Austin said, & kept driving on.

* * *

 **After they got to the theater...**

"All right, 2 to see _The Avengers_ , that'll be $14," the cashier said.

"Ok, $14…" Austin said, handing him the money.

"Here are your tickets," he said, handing them the tickets. "You guys enjoy the movie."

"Thanks," Ally said.

"Hey, aren't _you_ Austin Moon?"

"Yeah, but keep it on the down low. I don't want anyone hearing that I'm here."

"Sure, man. Love your videos, man. Good stuff."

"Thanks a lot," Austin said, walking away with Ally's arm in his.

"Was _that_ completely necessary?" Ally asked.

"Hey, when somebody recognizes you, ya _gotta_ acknowledge them," she chuckled a little  & nodded at him.

 **With that, they got snacks & went in to watch the movie.**

* * *

 **A few hours later, they were walking to Austin's car...**

"So, how'd you like the movie?" Austin asked.

"It was good. How'd _you_ like it?"

"It was _AWESOME_! I mean, the first movie that takes characters from 4 different movies  & brings them all together. It's never been done before. It was also pretty funny when the Hulk just bashed Thor to the side after they beat those robots & when he just picked up Loki by his feet & started bashing him around like that, then walked away & said, 'Puny god,'" he said, making them both laugh.

"Yeah, those parts were funny. Everyone in the theater laughed at them."

"Yeah. Well, here we are," he said, unlocking his car as they walked to the doors.

"I must say, this car is pretty sweet," Ally said as they got in.

"Yeah, I had some of the interior customized, but it's like all the other 2012 Camaro's. So, do you wanna do something else, or do you wanna go home?" he turned the key in the ignition to start the car.

"Can we go to that cliff place that overlooks the city?"

"Sure. I know where that place is."

 **They started driving there.**

* * *

 **After they got there, they just sat for a while & were listening to music. Austin saw Ally was looking a bit sad.**

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just that the last time I was here, it was with...you know."

"Ah, say no more."

"Yeah...So, this car _is_ pretty cool. What features does it have?" Ally started.

"Didn't figure you were the 'car specs' type."

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Oh. Well, If you _really_ wanna know," he said, getting ready to point to the stuff he was going to tell her about. "Here, you've got the radio. Now, the speakers are so good, the audio is as crystal clear as can be."

 **Ally turned up the volume a bit.**

 _'And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_  
 _'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_  
 _I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
 _Oh, no no no I'm a rocket man_  
 _Rocket man,_  
 _Burnin' out his fuse up here alone...'_

 **She turned it back down a bit.**

"Just like that commercial."

"Yep. Now, _this_ is the CD holder," he said, pointing to the thing in between them. "It's not just that. It's also," he said, pushing it up. "A seat."

"Cool."

"Yep. Had to pay a little extra for that, but I like it. Now, _this_ button converts it to a convertible. You wanna see it?"

"Not right now. You'll have to show me some other time. It's kind of cold out."

"Yeah, I get ya."

"So, _this_ changes into a seat?" she said, sliding the CD holder up to make the seat.

"Yep," he answered.

 **They inched closer to each other, sliding on to the middle seat. Austin wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders. 'You Rock My World' came on the radio. They looked at each other, started to lean in, but backed away at the last second. They got back to their original seats, thinking about what was going to happen.**

" **(Cough)** So, um, _that_ was interesting."

"Yeah, sorry. I just think we knew we were going a little too far for the first date."

'What am I doing!? I want him,' she thought.

"Yeah, me too."

'What's wrong with me? She wants me as much as I want her,' he thought.

"So, should we start heading home?" he asked.

"Yeah. Take me home," she said, regretting not going further.

 **Austin drove her home.**

* * *

 **They got to her house & she got out.**

"Hey. I'll see you at the shop tomorrow," he said with a wave.

"Yeah. See you then," she said, returning the wave.

 **He drove off & she went into her house.**

 **Meanwhile in a car parked across the street, a mysterious stranger watched as Austin drove off & Ally went into her house.**

"Damn you, Austin Moon. Steal my girl will ya? I'll show you," he turned the key into the ignition, the light turned on, revealing Dallas.

 _ **Dun, dun, dun!**_

 **The light turned off & he drove off.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Ch. 4: Second Date Plans**

 **...**

 **Austin walked into the shop carrying a flier from his school.**

"Hey, Ally."

"Hey, Austin," she said turning around. "What's up?"

"I just saw this flier from my school for this Saturday. It's a decades dance," he said, putting the flier on the counter for her to read.

"Looks fun," Ally said after reading the description.

"Yeah. Apparently every half hour to an hour the decades change for the 3 hour length. Starting at 8 & ending at 11. I've kinda signed up to be part DJ & performer for a few songs I think would make the dance better."

"Cool."

"Wanna go?"

"Sure. It should make a great second date."

"Great. Pick out a great outfit & make sure it's something that can go with every decade. I'll be wearing a leather jacket 'cause that's never gone out of style."

"Great. You'll definitely be dressed appropriately for it."

"Yeah. Any requests for songs when I'll be up there? I'll only be up on stage for a few songs, then I'll be able to hang out with you the rest of the time."

"Good to know. I do have one song, 'What Makes You Beautiful.'"

"All right. I'll make sure to play it. I'll pick you up at 7:30."

 **With that, he walked out to make a setlist & get ready for the dance.**

* * *

 **It went to a YouTube page with Austin's latest upload to it. The title was 'Austin Moon - Ocean Avenue Yellowcard Cover' & the description read, 'Hey, guys. In the hype for my summer tour, I decided to record a cover of this song. We also decided to do a shot-for-shot remake of the music video...mostly. You'll see what I mean.' The video started playing.**

 **Austin was lying face down on some grass, broken pieces of glass were around & on him. The guitar started & he started to get up. The camera zoomed in on him. The drums came in. It showed a front view of him & he started singing with the lyrics.**

There's a place off Ocean Avenue

 **He turned his head & put his hands to his shoulders. He checked his watch, looked back at the house behind him, & started running down the sidewalk.**

Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both sixteen and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day staying up all night,  
Staying up all night

 **It showed him running into a group of nuns as he ran, mixed with him & his band performing the song in a parking garage. He continued running.**

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet

 **He ran until he crashed into a hobo carting out a cart full of random shit's cart.**

We were both eighteen and it felt so right

 **A car drove by & he ran after it, it showed him running in the car's sideview mirror.**

Sleeping all day staying up all night  
Staying up all night

 **He stopped, then got jumped by two guys who were chasing him. It went back to him & the band performing, several cars parked in a circle around them.**

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away, yeah

 **It went back to the first shot, then showed him getting up really quick, then looking around, confused. He then saw the house, then looked at his watch, realized what happened, & ran again.**

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see

 **He ran up to the nuns again, but this time sidestepped them, going around.**

When I sleep I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight,  
That you're here tonight

 **He jumped over the cart this time, then stopped in front of the car's path, looking away & closing his eyes as it cut away before it hit him. It then went back to the band performing.**

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away, yeah

 **(Short instrumental)**

 **It then went into a room in the house, barren. Austin was sleeping on a bed in the room with one more, feminine, arm wrapped around him. It went to a briefcase, then back to him to see the other arm was gone. He woke up, surprised to find the other person gone. He looked at where the briefcase was, but it wasn't there. The woman put on sunglasses as she went down an elevator & he almost caught up to her before the door completely closed, jacket in hand.**

 **(Inter-spliced with shots of them performing...)**

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye

 **It showed him putting on his jacket as he ran down the nearby stairs to catch her, alternating with her walking in the parking garage.**

You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now

 **It showed her putting the case on the passenger's side & he ran, almost getting to the stairs before finding the 2 guys, one going up, one going down them. He ran through the floor he was on's door & he ran down the hallway.**

We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night somewhere, somehow

 **It showed him trying to evade them, as it seemed they were always one step ahead of him, appearing they were teleporting in the way of his path. Ultimately, he ran into one of the closest rooms, crashing out the window. She drove the car out of the garage, crashing into boxes & shit that were in her path as she got out of there.**

 **It then showed him on the grass again, but this time with a shot of one of the guys peering out the window & seeing him.**

If I could find you now things would get better

 **He got up & they started to run to catch him.**

We could leave this town and run forever

 **He started to run again.**

I know somewhere somehow we'll be together

 **He ran through the nuns, stopping before them & they formed a way for him to run through, then high-fived the hobo, then stopped in front of where the car was going.**

Let your waves crash down on me and take me away, yeah

 **She stopped right in front of him, he put his hands on the hood. They both looked to the side & saw the guys almost there. She motioned for him to get in, he did, & she sped off, leaving the 2 guys behind.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Ch. 5: The 50's**

 **...**

 **Austin went to pick Ally up at her house that evening. He got out of his car, wearing a black leather jacket, a white button-up shirt with a pink tie, black jeans, & a pair of vans sneakers. His hair slicked back with hair gel like a greaser in the 50s (The Fonz, Danny Zuko, people like that).**

 **When he got to the door, he rang the doorbell. Ally came out a moment later, wearing a red dress which made her look great.**

"Hey, Austin," Ally said after opening the door. Austin was awe struck again by her beauty. "Austin?" she said, snapping her fingers in his face, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. You just look so...great."

"Thanks. You look like a blend of most of the last several decades."

"Yeah, well," he said, turning his head slightly to the left & shrugging a little.

"Listen. My dad's at an accordion convention, so I don't have to be back at any specific time tonight."

"Oh. Good."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna try anything like that tonight. C'mon, let's go. I've gotta be at the school in time to introduce the music."

"Ok. Let's go."

 **They started walking to Austin's car & got in. Austin started the car then drove off. An old car started following them, a little too close. Austin looked in his rear-view mirror, then back through the back window. The driver noticed & backed off a little to a few car spaces back.**

"What? What is it?" Ally asked.

"I saw that car getting too close. I thought that guy was following us. Weird."

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm sure the guy's just in a hurry. Hey, this car is awesome."

"Yeah, maybe I'll let you take it for a spin sometime."

"I'll remember to take you up on that."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna try anything like that tonight."

"All right," he looked in the mirror again. "Man, this guy just won't quit," he said, looking back & seeing the guy speed up again.

"Just ignore him & keep driving."

"All right, but I don't trust it. That's my philosophy for trust in this universe; don't trust anything fully, unless you know you can."

"Words to, certainly, live by."

"Yeah," he said then kept driving until they got to the school.

 **They parked in the school parking lot, then got out of the car.**

"I'm just saying that I didn't like the vibe I was getting from the car behind us," Austin said when getting out, then closing the door.

"Yeah, whatever. At least it's far away from us by now," Ally responded after getting out.

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

 **Ally put her arm through the bow-shaped arm Austin extended. They walked to the school entrance, unaware of who was behind them & followed them into the school, down to the gym where a stage was set up. Austin lead Ally into the gym, then lead her to a table.**

"Listen, I've gotta do a quick sound check with the band, which is why we got here so early, so could you sit here while I do it?"

"Sure. Go do that then we'll be together for the dance."

"All right," he started walking towards the stage. "Oh, I've got someone to play that song you picked," he said, turning around to look at her.

"Really? Who?"

"Just a sec," he said then went behind the stage. "All right. Is Dave here yet?" he asked around, since the band got there at the same time as him to set up.

"Hey, Austin," Dave Days said. They shook hands then got closer a bit & patted each others' backs in a quick bro hug.

"Hey, man. Thanks for helping me out."

"No prob, man. Happy to help out a fellow YouTube star."

"Thanks. Now, we gotta do a sound check out on stage."

"Oh yeah. Let's do it."

 **They went out on stage to do the sound check.**

"Ally, this is who's gonna sing your song pick, Dave Days!" Austin said into a mic.

 **Dave waved to Ally a little awkwardly, to which Ally waved back. Dave laughed a little then went over to talk to Austin in a private convo.**

"What do you mean by 'song pick'?"

"Come on, man. I flew you out here, I'm giving you 40 bucks for helping out with the music for the dance, do me a solid."

"All right, but you owe me a solid."

"Of course, man. That's how solids work."

 **They picked up their guitars & tuned them. They did a mic check.**

"All right. Check, check. 1, 2. Check, check. 1, 2," they said into their mics.

"All right, Austin. Which song should we use to do the sound check with?" Dave asked with both of them standing at their mics.

"Well, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"You ever see the Wayne's World sketches on SNL?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's do Aerosmith's version of the theme song."

"All right, let's do it"

"All right, here we go. One, two, a-one two three."

 **Both:** Wayne's World, Wayne's World  
It's party time, it's excellent  
Wayne's World, Wayne's World  
It's party time, it's excellent

 **Austin:** Chicks go mental when we go down the street  
It's Wayne and Garth when they want to meet  
Yeah, we're in the basement playing with our toys  
And if you do not like it, you're a sphincter boy

 **Both:** Wayne's World, Wayne's World  
It's party time, it's excellent  
Wayne's World, Wayne's World  
It's party time, it's excellent

 **Austin:** Whoo!

 **(They played an instrumental solo until the end)**

 **They finished the song. Ally was clapping to show how good they were.**

"All right, we're gonna take a short break, so, uh, don't nobody go nowhere." Austin said, to where Dave laughed a bit.

 **He put his guitar down then went to where Ally was sitting.**

"Hey, so, how was it?" he asked Ally.

"Not bad. What did Dave say before you started playing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just asked if we were good to go."

"Ah, so what are _we_ going to do till everyone else gets here?"

"Just hang out, I guess. Listen, I gotta set up some more stuff; the DJ's station for when I'm not on stage, Dez's cameras so we can upload them to the site, & audio recording equipment so we can release the music on iTunes."

"Okay. Don't take too long."

"Don't worry. It shouldn't take that long," Austin said then walked to where he needed to set things up.

 **Just as they were talking, several people entered the back entrance of the gym.**

"You wanna move in now, man?" asked one of the 4 guys.

"Nah, not now. Let him have his fun 'cause it's not gonna last all night," with that, they stayed out of everybody's line of sight as well as they could.

* * *

 **45 minutes-1 hour later...**

"All right. I'm seeing that you guys are having a good time so far, am I right!?" Austin came out on stage & said, to which the crowd answered with an overwhelming 'Yes!'

"All right. How about we give a big hand to Dave Days, who's co-hosting with me for the evening, huh?" everyone then applauded for Dave, who'd been DJ-ing the dance for the first 15-20 minutes.

 **Austin picked up his red guitar.**

"All right, I'm gonna play an oldie, but a goody. All right, guys it's the first song in the setlist I made for songs I'm gonna play, 'Johnny B. Goode,'" he said, to which his band shook their heads, signaling they knew what he was talking about & were ready. "All right, hit it!" he exclaimed, then played the opening guitar riffs & the others joining in after a few seconds.

 **He started singing...**

Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode  
Who never ever learned to read or write so well  
But he could play a guitar just like a-ringing a bell

Go go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode!

He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack  
Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track  
Oh, the engineer would see him sittin' in the shade  
Strummin' with the rhythm that the drivers made  
The people passing by, they would stop and say  
"Oh my, but that little country boy could play"

Go go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode!

His mother told him, "Someday you will be a man,  
And you will be the leader of a big ol' band  
Many people comin' from miles around  
To hear you play your music when the sun go down  
Maybe someday your name'll be in lights  
Sayin' 'Johnny B. Goode tonight!'"

Go go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go go go Johnny go!  
Go go go Johnny go!  
Go go go Johnny go!  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode!

 **He finished the song with applause from the audience. He then proceeded to play other songs throughout the next few hours, to which the decades advanced to the early 2000's.**

"All right, get ready to dance kinda fast," Austin said & Ellington started drumming, with Ryker on his bass.

She says she's no good  
With words, but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantical stuck to my tongue

 **Rydel came in with her guitar.**

Weighed down with words too  
Over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Versus "no one should ever feel like"

 **Austin started playing as well as the others dancing fast to the music.**

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew  
How misery loved me

You always fold just  
Before you're found out  
Drink up, it's last call, last resort  
But only the first mistake and

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

 **It was only Ellington & Austin.**

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

 **The rest came back in.**

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew  
How misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you  
Crawling into bed with me

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew  
How misery loved me

Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance

 **Everyone clapped as the song finished.  
**  
 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Ch. 6: 2010's**

 **...**

 **10:30 PM:  
**  
 **Austin got back up to the stage to start the music for the 2010's. He got his guitar & went up to the mic to give the introduction for the songs.**

"All right, I'm gonna start off with a new song from Green Day. It's gonna be on their new album, _¡Uno!_ I know the lyrics  & guitar cords cause when I was recording some songs for my new album, I asked them if I could cover a song of theirs, they told me I could cover a new song of theirs, & they mailed me the lyric sheet, the instrument's sheet music & the basic rhythm for the song after they recorded it.

"All right, get ready guys," he said to his band.

 **He started playing the guitar.**

Oh love, oh love  
Won't you rain on me tonight?  
Oh life, oh life  
Please don't pass me by

Don't stop, don't stop  
Don't stop when the red lights flash  
Oh ride, free ride  
Won't you take me close to you?

 **(The others' instruments entered)**

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose, yeah

 **(Short instrumental)**

Oh, lights and action  
I just can't be satisfied  
Oh, losers and choosers  
Won't you please hold on my life?

Oh, hours and hours  
Like the dog years of the day  
Old story, same old story  
Won't you see the light of day?

 **Dave joined in, replacing Riker on bass, who went backstage.**

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

Talk myself out of feeling  
Talk my way out of control  
Talk myself out of falling in love  
Fall in love with you, say

 **(Instrumental solo)**

 **Dave & Austin faced each other & rocked out until the next verse came.**

Oh love, oh love  
Won't you rain on me tonight?  
Oh ride, free ride  
Won't you take me close to you?

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose,  
Tonight my heart's on the loose,  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

 **Dave went backstage again.**

 **They finished playing & everyone cheered. Austin took the mic in his hand.**

"Thanks everyone. Now, I don't think _anyone_ sings this song better than this guy. Everyone, please help welcome back to the stage, Dave Days!" everyone cheered as Dave emerged from stage left, since he was on the opposite side of the stage.

"Ok. What am I singing?" he asked then some people laughed.

"Oh, you know. It's a song you appeared in a cover with Alex Goot briefly then did it yourself," he handed Dave's guitar to him, "Let's hear it for Dave Days singing 'What Makes You Beautiful'!" everyone cheered more. Austin put the mic back on the stand, & exited stage left.

"All right," Dave started. Austin emerged from the right stage door & walked over to Ally, who was waiting for him at the table. "Okay, guys, this is gonna be a little fast-paced here."

 **He started playing the song the way he recorded it.**

You're insecure, Don't know what for

 **(Some people clapped to the rhythm)**

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up, (no!)  
To cover up, (oh!)  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
No, oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,  
You've got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it into this song,  
I don't know why, (no oh!)  
You're being shy, (oh oh!)  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
The when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
No, oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Naa **_[x2]_**

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
No, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful

 **Everyone cheered again as the song finished.**

"All right. I'm gonna take a break, so let's let the DJ keep you guys entertained. Hit it, man," he said then the DJ started playing music. 'Storm Warning' started playing.

"Hey, Ally. Wanna dance?" Austin asked Ally.

"I thought you'd _never_ ask," she answered. They made their way to the dance floor  & started dancing.

"Hey, Austin," a familiar voice said, tapping Austin on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Oh. Hey, Kayla. Ally, you know Kayla, right?"

"Oh yeah. You were at Austin's concert, but stormed off when Trish & I got there."

"Because he broke my heart. Didn't you?"

"What does she mean, Austin?"

"I'll explain later."

"Either way, I'm mostly over it. Got myself a _new_ man," she said  & dragged a familiar somebody up to them.

" _Garrett_? Shit, _I'm_ better than him. I know better than to make fun of somebody with a dying dad."

"Oh yeah. How's he doing, by the way?" Garrett asked.

"You son of a bitch," he said, gearing up to punch him.

"Austin," Ally said, keeping his arm at bay. He put his fist down.

"You're lucky Ally's here. Otherwise you'd be bleeding on the floor right now. As for _you_ , Kayla. If you can stomach him, you were _never_ worth my time," he said, taking Ally  & leading her away to another spot on the dance floor & they started dancing.

"Damn it," Kayla whispered to herself & walked in the other direction.

"What?" Garrett said, following her.

* * *

 **A few minutes later, in the back of the room...**

"K, guys," Dallas said, looking at Austin & Ally dancing. "Let's do it," he said to the 3 other guys, putting down a cup of, obviously, slightly spiked punch, & they made their ways over to them.

 **Austin was just minding his own business dancing with Ally when Dallas grabbed his jacket collar & pulled him away to face him. The music continued as only a few people noticed.**

"Dallas?" Austin said, puzzled. Ally had a scared look on her face.

"Yes, me. You probably figured you wouldn't see me at all, didn't you?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because, you stole my girl right out from under me!"

 **Austin could smell the alcohol on his breath.**

"Dallas, have you been drinking?" he said, waving his hand a few times in front of his face to ward off the smell.

"Maybe. Hey, don't change the subtext!" Austin looked toward Ally, with a look of being a little worried.

"Look, I've already dealt with one asshole tonight. I don't wanna deal with _another_ one."

"Hey, man, shut up! Now, she's my girl & I want _you_ to lay off her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Dallas," Ally chimed in. "I broke up with you, _get over it_. You tried to push me to do something I wasn't ready for  & I distanced myself as much as I could from you."

"Shut up, whore! This is between your boyfriend & _this_ douche!" he said, pointing to himself, then to Austin. Dallas' voice carried a bit, enough so the majority of the crowd around them heard  & started to crowd around them. Then the music quieted down a few decibels.

"Dallas, _Austin's_ my boyfriend now, so back off!" she said, trying to separate the two of them. Dallas retaliated by pushing her away with his arm.

"Hey, don't mess with Ally!" Austin yelled, then kicked Dallas in the nuts.

 **Dallas screamed in pain, let go of Austin & covered his balls with his hands. Austin went over to Ally while a few teachers went to apprehend Dallas before he could recover.**

"You ok?" he asked, looking her over.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she answered. He helped her get up & she dusted herself off a bit.

 **Dallas then mustered the little strength he had left, hobble-ran over to Austin, turned him around, & punched him in the nose, then collapsed on to the floor. Austin fell to the ground, covering his nose.**

 **'Beat it' began playing in the background of the commotion. Austin blacked out from the blow to the face.**

* * *

 **He awoke several minutes later on a bed in the nurse's office. Ally went over to him when she noticed his eyes were open.**

"You ok?" she asked.

"Ah, man. What happened?" he asked, holding his head with his right hand.

"Dallas punched you in the nose. Then you passed out," she said, picking up a tissue for him to wipe some blood from under his nose, which he took & did.

" **(Sniff)** Where's Dallas?" he asked, holding the tissue to his nose, which was still bleeding a bit.

"One of the teachers called the police. He's waiting to be picked up outside the main office."

"Geez. He shouldn't have been here. He doesn't even go to school here," he said. Ally looked at him, but said nothing. "What about the dance?"

"I'm pretty sure it's over. Everyone's left & the janitors are cleaning everything up in the gym."

"All right. Can we head home?" Austin asked.

"Sure," Ally said, grabbing his keys from the table.

"Where'd you get _those_?"

"They were in your pocket. Face it, you're in no condition, or fit state, to drive," she said, getting his coat from the table.

"Yeah, fine. I won't argue with you this time."

"Ok, come on," Ally said, reaching out & taking his hand when he put his in hers, then helped him get up & walk to the car.

 **On the way out, Ally put Austin's arm around her shoulders to help him stand & walk. They passed the main office, Austin noticed Dallas next to some police officers. He shot him a glance, to which Austin returned, as he & Ally walked passed him to the door closest to the place Austin parked the car.**

 **They then made their way to Austin's car.**

"Listen. Just because you get to drive my car _this_ time doesn't mean you get a free pass to drive it every other time in the future," he said, remembering the promise he made earlier that evening.

"I know, don't worry. Ya big baby," Ally said, remembering as well while opening the passenger door & helping Austin get in.

 **Ally got in the driver's side, started the car, put it in drive, since they were parked near a sidewalk with no car in front of them, & drove off.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Ch 7: The Drive to Austin's House**

 **...**

 **Ally was driving Austin home in his Camaro. All was quiet on the drive. Well...except for the radio, which was playing Austin's song 'Double Take.'**

 _'They wanna know, know, know_  
 _Your name, name, name_  
 _They want the girl, girl, girl_  
 _With game, game, game_  
 _And when they look, look, look_  
 _Your way, way, way_  
 _You're gonna make (make) make (make)_  
 _Make 'em do a double take'_

"Hey, Ally. Can you turn the radio off? I've kinda got a concussion-turning-into-a-migraine-type of thing going on here & I need it to be quiet," Austin said.

"Sure, here," she said, turning the radio down to just a barely audible volume.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"It wasn't your fault. That guy's a psycho. Speaking of, what exactly happened with you guys to where he'd get drunk & do some stupid shit like _that_?"

"I don't know if you'd want to hear it."

"I do, trust me."

"Well, it all happened several months ago..."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Ally approached the cell phone cart where Dallas was working.**

"Hey, Dallas," Ally said to him.

"Hey, Ally. What's up?" Dallas replied.

"Oh, not much. I was just minding the store when I thought, 'Why not say hi to Dallas?' I mean, you've kept your distance for a few weeks, so here I am."

"All right."

"Anyways, there's this movie I wanna see, and I don't have anyone to see it with. Wanna go?"

"You asking me to go out again?"

"I believe I just _did_ ," she said, feeling cool.

"Wow. Sure, why not?"

"Great, so I'll see you Friday at 7:00 after my dad & I close the shop?"

"Yeah, sure."

"All right. See you later," she said, then walked back to the store.

* * *

 **(Ally's voice came in narrating over the flashback while talking to Austin)**

"It was set in motion. I asked him out and we went to see the new _Muppet_ movie, but a few weeks after we started resuming going out, he started changing. He was texting me pretty much every single second of the day to track my every move."

"I remember that," Austin chimed in. "It was getting to be so much that we couldn't get much work done on any new songs during some of our writing sessions. Every 5 minutes, your phone would chime with him asking what you were doing, where you were, & other stuff like that. I swear, it's like he had OCD mixed with amnesia, like Dory from _Finding Nemo_. I never trusted him after that initial stuff. Damn it, Ally. I _told_ you to watch your back."

"I know, I know, but that wasn't as bad as what happened over the following weeks..."

 **(More flashbacks happened, showing every different occurrence with Ally's narration)**

"What happened next was that we'd go out somewhere and he'd ask me about what I was doing when I was writing songs with you, like you said. It'd be, 'What did you do when you were hanging out with Austin?', 'You don't have feelings for him, right?', and the worst was that he said, 'Are you cheating on me with him?', and I'd give him the same straight answers. I'd tell him, 'No' and 'We were just working on material for him to sing' and stuff like that. It got to the point where he told me to prove my love to him by telling me to...well..." Ally paused, feeling uncomfortable with what she was remembering, since she's been trying to repress the moment in her brain as best she could by just pushing it out & trying just to forget it all, but remembering it again in this much detail made her want to throw up for how disgusting she thought the whole ordeal was.

"What? What did he want you to do Ally? Come on, I'm your boyfriend. If you can't tell _me_ about some of the baddest parts of your life, who can you tell? And let's face it, you've let me in on some _bad_ stuff in the past."

"Okay, you're right. I can tell you anything. It's just that it makes me uncomfortable and when I get uncomfortable, I start rambling on and on so I can, ultimately, avoid..."

"Ally, just spit it out. It's just _me_ here  & _I'm_ not going to tell anyone. Now, calm your OCD  & tell me," Austin interrupted as she was starting to ramble on.

"All right, here goes. He wanted me to prove my love by going all the way with him, and I wouldn't. When he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, he tried to have his way with me, so I ran away, then broke up with him right then & there."

"I had a feeling that's what you were gonna say. That's the wrong way to go about it. I mean, I'm a guy, & even _I_ know that sex has to be consensual. It's not enough if a girl does it with a guy just to prove that she's faithful to him. They both have to be ready, be sure it's what they want, be sane," he smiled at her,  & she laughed a little, thinking it was a little funny. "And most of all, be ok with what might happen afterwards."

"Thanks, Austin. God, why can't there be more guys be like _you_?" she asked, not believing what he just said.

"If there were, then _I_ wouldn't be special," he answered in a joking manner, chuckling a bit.

"You got that right," she said, agreeing with him. "Kind of cliché, but I gotta say, you're being really great with this."

"What's a good cliche if they can't be used now & again. I mean, I just have at least a basic understanding of how relationships should go, but compared to that guy, I'm pretty sure everyone else also has a better understanding of than him too."

"Yeah. You know what? I don't know if I even deserve you. You're a real gentleman to me."

"I try," he said, somewhat self-centeredly. "I'm not sure you're right about not deserving me though. You had that jerk as a boyfriend for, like, a quarter to half a year. You, _definitely_ , deserve someone like me for putting up with that guy," he continued, assuring Ally that her suspicions aren't correct. "Especially when he gets so fucking drunk, he suddenly develops some type of Alzheimer's & sucker punches me in the nose," he continued, hushed & looking out the window.

 **Ally heard what he said, but said nothing. She just kept driving. Every time Austin started to nod off, she'd wake him back up by talking to him, because you're not supposed to let a person with a concussion sleep, until it passed.**

* * *

 **About 20 minutes later, they pulled into Austin's driveway. Austin pressed a button on a small box attached to the driver's side sun visor & the garage door opened, to reveal no other car, except for a truck, signaling to him that his mom wasn't home.**

 **Ally pulled into the garage, then turned off the car.**

"I see that only your dad's truck is here," she said.

"Yeah. Mom's in New York settling a court case," he said, closing the garage door.

"O...K. She just leaves you home by yourself?" she said while they were getting out of the car, then they closed the doors & locked them.

"Yeah. She figures since I'm 17, she can leave me home alone. She's been doing that _a lot_ since dad died, really. Whenever she doesn't have nights off, she goes out with her friends. Only to come home at 10 o'clock, or later on most of them, making me worry about when she's gonna come home. I mean, it hasn't even been a year yet. I think there should be a principle there," he said as they went into his kitchen. He got an ice pack  & put it against his head. "Ah, that's better. So, anyways, the principle. I think that, out of respect, if you were married, & your loved one dies, you should wait a standard of _at least_ 3-4 months before you start dating again,  & if you have kids, either wait at least a year, or until your kids are grown & out of the house until you start dating again. If you wanna get married, though, wait like a year and a half to 2 years before doing _that_ at least. It's just out of respect, but that's how I think it should go."

"You raise some good points, Austin," Ally started. "You talk like the guys on _Seinfeld_ a bit, you know. You go deeper into topics in discussions than most other people and you're not afraid to speak your mind."

"Yeah. I like being outspoken like that. It makes me feel like me, different," he said, putting the ice bag in the freezer.

"How's your head?"

"Not so great, it's not really a concussion anymore. It's more like a debilitating migraine, & migraines are the _worst_ form of headache. Can you hand me a glass of water  & some Tylenol?" he asked her & she got them for him. "Thanks," he said, then put the pills in his mouth & took a drink to swallow them. "Migraines are, literally, the _worst_ form of headache. They're the only form of headache I get. You wanna know how you can tell you're getting one?" he said, ready to give the answer, then sipped some more of the water for a second. "You can tell you're getting one if you see these like things in your eyes, like ripples if you throw a rock in water. Ripples in the air, mixed with static that you see on a TV when it's not working right."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. The Tylenol should help when hell freezes over, but I should be good after some sleep."

"But what about _me_?"

"You can't drive my car to your house. I'm gonna need it tomorrow. Why don't you make yourself comfy in either the living room, or the guest room, & _I'll_ go sleep in _my_ room," he said, starting up the stairs, but quickly lost his balance, causing Ally to catch him as he was falling.

"How about I do that _after_ I help you up to your room?"

 **Austin couldn't & wouldn't argue with her. Ally put his arm over her shoulders & helped him walk up the stairs...**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Ch. 8: It Finally Happened**

 **...**

 **Ally was helping Austin up the stairs. They got to the top then made their way towards his room. Ally opened the door, they walked inside. Austin sat on the edge of his bed & started to take his shoes & socks off, with Ally then helping him with his shirt.**

"Look at me. I've finally have a girl in my room & it's not even my best night," Austin said, thinking out loud. He looked at Ally, who was smiling. "Did I just say that out loud?"

 **She sat down next to him, moving the hair out of his eyes.**

"Yes, but I think it's cute you can still think like that under the circumstances. Besides, this isn't the _first_ time I've been in here at the same time as you at night..."

"Yeah, I just..." he didn't finish as Ally moved in & kissed him.

 **She put her arms around his neck as they proceeded to tongue wrestle, then pull away & re-kiss, multiple times. They fell back on Austin's bed, not breaking the kiss, with Ally on top.**

 **Austin put his hands on her back while Ally began unbuttoning & unzipping his pants. Austin then helped her get her 'Pink Ladies' jacket off, then pushed her dress straps down. Ally stood up & let her dress fall to the floor, then Austin helped her with her bra. She then pulled his pants down, noticing the snake in his boxers. She closed her eyes & pulled down his boxers. She waited a few seconds, then opened them slowly to see what she didn't believe at first.**

"Oh. My. God. Look at what you've got here. How big _is_ it?" she asked, hysterical with questions in awe at her sight.

"I'm not sure. I've never measured, but if I _had_ to guess, I'd say as big as _this_ ," then he pulled out his _Doctor Who_ 11th Doctor Sonic Screwdriver. "Just for an estimate."

"Can I touch it?" She asked. He nodded, then she grasped him in her hand. "Wow, so hard already."

"Yeah, well, with the sight I have in front of me, wouldn't _you_ be if the situation were reversed?"

"Yeah. I guess so," she said, looking at herself.

 **She then started to move her hand up & down slowly, feeling him in her hand. Her mouth began to water a little. She couldn't take it anymore, so she lowered her head to his, then stuck out her tongue & swirled it all around it. She then took him in her mouth until she started to choke a little, backed up a bit, then started to slide down & up several times, then she looked at his face. She got off him for a sec once she saw he was staring.**

"Having fun watching?" she asked, with a little smirk.

"A hot chick is sucking my dick. Could you blame me? Why wouldn't I? Plus, there's not anything _else_ as hot that's gonna distract me."

"Thanks, I guess."

"What I mean is, I love you, & watching you do that."

"Aw. Thanks," she said, then went back down.

 **She started slowly, but then went faster as she continued on. She got to where she was having her mouth on the top part, while jerking him fast with her hand, waiting for him to cum. She continued as Austin moaned while she was pleasuring him, being encouraged by his moans, which were getting louder.**

"Ally, I'm gonna blow!" Austin said after another moment.

 **She kept jerking until he came. It was so much that she quickly moved off, to which it flowed up in the air, covering her in the face & spraying all over everywhere else.**

"Well, _t_ _hat_ was certainly _a lot_ ," she said after swallowing what was in her mouth, then wiped herself off with his shirt.

"Yeah, sorry. I've got a larger-than-average dick, so I have comparable orgasms sometimes."

"I can imagine. Now, are you ready for the next step?"

"Sure, but we don't _have_ to if you don't _want_ to."

"No, I want to, but...is it going to hurt?"

"Most likely, but I have an idea of how to make it less intense. Come here, & let me do it."

"Okay. _T_ _his_ isn't gonna hurt, is it?"

"Personally, I wouldn't know. I have a penis here, as you can plainly see."

"Then, how do you know it's going to work?"

"I've watched some videos in my nights home alone every now & again. Now, come here & trust me. I wouldn't be attempting this if I didn't think it was a good idea."

"All right. I trust you," she said going up to his face, where he started kissing her. He then removed her panties.

 **His hands on her back, he began to move them lower. He stopped at her tight ass, then slapped it & squeezed it a bit to feel it. She was startled a bit, but got used to it after she realized he was only doing what he said he was going to do. He then stuck his pointer finger in her, going in & out. She was getting used to the feeling. He continued to go deeper & added another finger after a few moments, as she was getting wetter with each push & pull in & out. Austin could feel himself getting hard once more. His dick was up again, so he took it with his hand & started rubbing it against the area he just vacated his fingers out of. She moaned a bit, as he rubbed her clit fast & hard.**

 **She couldn't take it anymore, & backed up so much, she got to the tip of his rod & sank down on it, stopping every several inches & waiting several seconds each time until she was good to go down again. She did & repeated this step until she was all the way down. Once she was, she realized that they forgot something important.**

"Um, I think we forgot _something_ kind of important," she said.

"Really, what?" he asked, seemingly innocent.

"You know, ya big goof, a condom."

"Oh, right. I have one in my wallet,...in my pants,...on the floor..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll get it, ya big baby," she said, getting off him then handed him the wallet after getting it out of his pocket.

 **He got it out of the secret compartment of his wallet, then opened the wrapper & put it over himself. Ally then got on top of him again & started kissing him. She lined up with his dick & started going down again, still needing to adjust to his size. She got all the way down, then stopped for a few seconds.**

"You ok?" Austin asked, concerned.

"I'm just adjusting to how big you are. The stuff that you were doing before helped. It didn't really hurt too much. I felt _something_ , but it didn't hurt too bad."

"That's what I was going for," he said.

 **She then started to rise after another several seconds. She got almost all of him out of her, then dropped back down. She continued to do this, slowly, until the last of the pain was replaced with pleasure then began moaning as she continued. She then went faster, until she couldn't go any faster. She then stopped abruptly, then got on all 4's in front of him.**

"Come on, Austin. Put it in. Hurry," she said, demanding it.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, rising to his knees then he lined himself up with her hole.

He then started pushing in, making her moan more. He then started pulling out, then thrusting back in & out then repeated that fashion for several more minutes. After which, he felt something.

"Ally, I'm gonna cum again!" he yelled.

"Me too," she yelled. "Oh god!"

 **He felt her walls tighten around him & a liquid flowed out of her as he filled the condom to the brim. He then pulled out, slipped it off, & threw it in the trash can on the side of his bed. They then fell back on to their backs on the bed, panting.**

"So... _that_ was something," Austin said after a minute of lying there.

"Yeah. I liked it," Ally said, making Austin feel good about himself. "Austin," she said looking toward him. "Do you think I'm a slut?"

"What!? No. Why?" he asked, befuddled.

"Well, when we really got going, I was _really_ into it  & I really didn't want to stop until I did and I wanted you in me so bad, I bent over forward for you..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ally. You're over thinking this too much. No offense, but you've got a real problem with that."

"I know."

"And, you've got nothing to worry about. Let me ask you a question to prove my point. Would you do this with Dallas, Dez, or any random guy you barely know, or love, if at all?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. You wouldn't do what we just did with anyone else, unless you & him are where we are in a relationship & if we were ever torn apart, whether it be like Rose Tyler & the 10th Doctor, you know, trapped in 2 different universes, unable to see each other because the TARDIS doesn't travel to other universes, nor does it work in them, or like my mom & dad where one of us died somehow, or if we broke up like Ross & Rachel, I have confidence that you wouldn't be a whore with guys. Don't you?"

"Now that you've explained it like that, I think I wouldn't do that either."

"Great. Now that we've got that business dealt with, let's watch some TV," he said, then got his remote & turned on the 26-inch flat screen in his room.

 **He turned it to _Adult Swim_ & saw that _Robot Chicken_ was on. They got under the covers, naked. Ally snuggled up to him then they both closed their eyes  & listened to the TV until they fell asleep.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Ch. 9: The Morning After...**

 **...**

 **It was about a little after 7:30 AM. Austin slowly regained consciousness. Not wanting to get up yet, he just laid there some more. He could hear the TV show that was on in the distance. He suddenly felt the presence of Ally lying next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes & turned his head to the left. Ally was lying there peacefully. He wasn't sure if she was just lying there not wanting to get up either, or if she was still asleep. He lifted the blanket slightly, as not to disturb her. He saw that they were both in the nude under them, the memories came flowing back into his mind.**

"Wow, that really _did_ happen last night," he whispered to himself, lowering the blanket.

 **He then got up, put his boxers on, & went into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He closed the door 'til there was just a crack open. The sound of liquid trickling came from the room.**

 **Ally slowly woke up, drifting fast into consciousness, faster than Austin did. She awoke fully, thinking she was back in her room. Then it hit her. She sat upright, analyzing her surroundings. She could hear the trickling of liquid. By that, she could tell he was in the bathroom. She put her head in her hands, feeling a little sad & guilty.**

 **The liquid stopped trickling. The faucet came on for several seconds, then stopped. Austin opened the door & stood in the doorway. He looked at her. **

"What's wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice, like Andrew Garfield in most of _The Amazing Spider-Man_.

 **She looked his way.**

"Oh, nothing. It's just... I don't know. I'm just overwhelmed with feelings I can't process right now."

"Hey, hey," he said, walking over & taking her in his arms. "Do you regret what happened last night?" he asked as they locked eyes.

"No."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about, huh?" he said, letting go of her then he sat next to her. "What we did was mutual, great, &, if I do say so, really relaxing. I'm joking a bit, of course, on that last part," he said, then both of them started to chuckle.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you," she said, smiling.

"Well, my type of people _are_ a rare breed," he said, extending the jokes  & chuckling.

 **Ally kissed him before he could repeat more old relationship jokes from old sitcoms. They then broke apart.**

"So, what was that business with Kayla last night?"

"Oh. You know the few weeks I was suspended last year for punching Garrett out?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the Friday of that week, I was invited to a party at Kayla's house. Me & Dez went, & after a little while, Kayla lead me upstairs in her house & her, along with 2 other girls, had their way with me. In all honesty, not my best moment, but what could I do? I was horny & never had sex before."

"So, you had sex with 3 other girls before me? I'm your fourth?"

"Why do you sound sad? I've only just realized my feelings for you in the last few months. I barely knew you when it happened & you barely knew me. You dated Dallas & I can get over that. Besides, you saw how Kayla was last night. You're a much better person than her."

"Really, you think?"

"Definitely. You're a _hundred_ times better than her. She used an asshole to get back at me for not wanting to be with her. You're _1000_ times more mature than she is. I'd take you any day of the week," he said, kissing her. They leaned back down  & the scene faded to them lying next to each other, he had her in his arms, her head on his chest.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a great thing," Ally said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've only realized my feelings for you as well and I can tell this is right."

"Me too. So, um, do you have any plans for the day? Like, are you going to open the shop?"

"I think I'll call in sick. Plus, since my dad isn't there either, I'll have them put a sign on the door saying it's closed for repairs, or something."

"Repairs?" he said with a chuckle. "What are you running here? A shop, or an amusement park ride?"

"Shut up," she said, slightly pushing him with her arm. "I'll have Trish go in for me and I'll help her lock up later."

"All right, so do you need any clothes? 'Cause you can't wear your prom dress all day," he said, getting up.

"Why not? I want to feel like a princess," she said, then they both burst out laughing. "Seriously, though, can I borrow a large shirt of yours?"

"Yeah, no prob," he said, going to his dresser, then picked out a light hoodie jacket of his, then threw it to her as she called Trish.

"Slutty enough," she said, examining it while holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she slipped it on & zipped it. "Shorts?" she asked, making him search for a pair of shorts. She got & put on her panties from on the floor.

"Hello?" Trish answered the phone.

"Hey, Trish. Do you mind opening the shop for me today? And maybe managing it too?"

"What?"

"Come on, you were going to get another job today anyways, right? I'll pay you and you don't have to stay longer than 2, or 3 o'clock, okay? That's when my dad should get there."

"All right. Where are your keys?"

"They're at my house. There's a key for that in a secret compartment in my mailbox, on the top part of the inside of it, taped there."

"Wait, why aren't you at _your_ house right now?"

"I'm...hanging out with...Austin today," he threw a pair of just-washed shorts at her face.

" _Oh_ , I get it. Don't worry, I'll handled everything."

"Okay, thanks Trish," she hung up the phone. He was putting on a shirt. "So, what to do _now?_?" she put on the shorts.

"We could always..." he motioned to the bed.

"Austin," she said, mad at him a little, staring at him.

"I'm just kidding. We'll do that later _tonight_ ," he said, then she started laughing as he put his arm around her & they exited the room. "You think I'm kidding, don't ya?" he said to her, then smacked her ass. They then walked down to his living room.  
 **  
...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Ch. 10: Summer Tour 2012**

 **…**

 **The stage was dark as people were gathered in front of it, talking amongst themselves.**

 **Austin began singing as Ryker played his bass & Rydel played the synth.**

Flip a switch,  
Turn on the lightning,  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know, you got a number one

 **The stage lit up to reveal them all as** **Ellington came in on the drums & Austin started playing the guitar.**

Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's comin' down to you right now

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take  
Yeah, yeah!

This could be an overnight sensation  
You and me, tearin' up the floor  
Let it go, this party's up to you right now

"Sing it with us!"

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

 **Austin played the solo.**

Make 'em do a double take  
Uh, come on

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

"All right, everyone. how you doing tonight!?" they cheered. "Good."

 **They went into the next song. Austin rocked the guitar, then sang. Rydel clapped the rhythm.**

Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone, gone, gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong, wrong, wrong)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my old path  
Laying down the fast tracks  
Still a music maniac

 **Everyone else came in.**

Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
'Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it,  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh  
'Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet,  
A billion hits is what I'll get

 **Austin moved to a higher platform as the camera feed to the screen behind them all focused on him.**

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes, eyes, eyes)  
You pushed me till I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied, -nied, -nied)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart

Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
'Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
'Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

 **They went into the next part as a siren sound effect blared with red lights moving all around, switching every second on the beat with white blue & white lights.**

Call someone  
I think this is an emergency  
Hey  
Pull the plug  
Austin's blowing up my PC  
Every hour day and night  
Can't get this rocker out my site

You can't get me outta your site (Site, site, site)  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
'Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

 **The crowd cheered as they kept playing.**

Woah  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
'Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
'Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

 **The scene changed to Daytona Beach & Austin began 'Heard it On the Radio' as they were all in no-sleeve shirts, trunks, & sunglasses. It then showed them behind the scenes setting everything up for the concert. Dez & Austin did their handshake & it went back to the performance.**

"What up!" they said.

Summer in the sand  
He's a drummer in the band  
Droppin' the beat  
She's a DJ at the boardwalk

A smile and a tan  
And her sandals in her hand  
Rocking the shades  
You could almost see their eyes lock

What could be better  
Then a party in the weather  
With the both of us together  
In the backdrop?

Everything was right  
And the day turned into night  
With the music and the lights  
That's when we stop

Oh  
Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud)  
Oh  
Comin' down to see the show

 **He took the mic in his hand & pointed to the crowd, some of which sang with him.**

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show (Oh, oh, oh)

Play it back, play it back  
One time, yeah  
Heard it on the radio

Board and a wetsuit  
On the day we met  
You said "I think this dude's catchin' a wave"

Shorts and a jet ski  
All the other summer things  
Kickin' it in the sun all day (oh oh oh yeah)

We only got time for each other (each other)  
And we only got time for the summer (for the summer)

Everybody knows  
If you gotta let it go  
Take a chance  
Make it go your way

 **He went to that higher platform again.**

Oh  
Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud)  
Oh  
Comin' down to see the show

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show

Play it back, play it back  
One time, yeah  
Heard it on the radio

Listen to the story  
'Bout the party, 'bout the glory  
'Bout the summer that would raise the bar

Anyone would tell you  
It was chill, it was stellar  
The best time we've had so far

Everyone together  
Always goin' "Never better"  
And the good times go on, and on, and on

Never will forget it  
Doesn't matter where we're headed  
I'll remember when I hear our song

What!?

 **The crowd sang with them.**

Oh  
Heard it on the radio (sing it out loud)  
Oh  
Comin' down to see your show

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show

Whoa, oh, oh  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, oh, oh  
Heard it on the radio

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see the show

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Play it back, play it back  
One time, yeah

 **They finished the song. Austin put his guitar behind his back & picked up his mic from the stand.**

"Hey, you guys mind if I perform in the middle of the crowd there?" he asked, coming down from the platform & they cheered. "You want me to?" the cheered louder. "All right, let's do it!" he said as he picked up the mic stand & walked down the side steps of the stage. "Mind clearing a path?" he asked & they did. "Make a circle in the middle, guys," he said as he made it to the middle. "Ah, great. You guys are goddamn beautiful," he said, setting the mic stand on the ground & put the mic on it. A camera guy also came with him. "Make some room for camera guy, people," he said & they did. "Full disclosure, I thought you guys were gonna maul me, but no. You guys let me in. You're cool. Now, me & my girlfriend, Ally, wrote this especially for _this_ setting. Sun, sand, beach, beach babes, beach dudes. Bit more Pop Rock than I usually go, but whatever. This is 'The Summer song'," he said as they began the song. After several seconds, Austin started singing. He clapped  & started walking around, getting everyone near him to clap as he did.

"Yeah, keep it up!" he yelled into the mic. He then took it in his hand & started singing.

Summer love hanging in the air,  
Hot sand on my feet, but I don't care (He kicked off his sandals)  
It's all I ever wanted  
I hope it never ends

So good to get away  
All day in the car but that's okay  
'Cause I like, like, like it like that  
Just chillin' with my friends

 **He put the mic back on the stand & played his guitar.**

'Cause I (I), know (know)  
A summertime vacation song  
And you (you), know (know)  
Wherever we go you'll be singing along  
Like na, na na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na ,na  
Na, na, na!

Road Tripping with my friends  
And wherever we go, this song never ends (ends)  
Turn up the radio  
Drop the top and drive

Not gonna get a minute of sleep  
I'll be under the boardwalk moving my feet (yeah)  
So come along with me  
Let's have a crazy time

'Cause I (I), know (know)  
A summertime vacation song  
And you (you), know (know)  
Wherever we go you'll be singing along  
Like na, na na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na ,na  
Na, na, na!

It's such a crazy journey,  
But I'm not in any hurry  
I'm taking my ti-i-i-i-ime  
It's all I ever wanted,  
To not know where we're going  
Enjoying in the ride  
Yeah, yeah

 **(Guitar solo)**

'Cause I (I), know (know)  
A summertime vacation song  
And you (you), know (know)  
Wherever we go you'll be singing along  
Like na, na na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na ,na  
Na, na, na!

 **They played the song out.**

"All right, who's in the mood for covers?" he asked, picking up the mic. They all yelled "yeah."

"All right then. The only way this is gonna work is if you let my cousins, Rydel, & Ryker, have their own sections of your guys' crowd here. Can you do that?" they all cheered. "All right, come down, guys!" he yelled & they came down, bringing their mics. "Sorry to leave you up there, Ellington, but, you know, there's no spare drum kit, &, someone's gotta man the stage. You guys all right?" he asked the other 2.

"Yep," Rydel said.

"All good," Ryker said.

"See what a good fucking crowd we have here tonight? Seriously, nicest crowd so far. 1, 2, 3, 4…!" he yelled, then they all began playing.

Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much  
And I don't give a damn anyway  
You always seem to be stepping in shit  
And all you really do is complain

It's your lie, tell it how you like  
Small minds tend to think alike  
Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much  
And I don't give a fuck anyway

 **The crowd went wild around them.**

Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go

Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!  
Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!

Cut the shit 'cause you're screaming in my ear  
And you're taking up all of the space  
You're really testing my patience again  
And I'd rather get punched in the face

You're getting on my very last nerve  
Everything you've said, I've already heard  
I'm sick to death of your every last breath  
(Shut the fuck up!) And I don't give a fuck anyway

"Sing it with us!"

Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go

Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!  
Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!  
Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!  
Gotta let it go, gotta let it go!

 **They played the instrumental, Austin rocked the guitar solo, then it slowed down & everyone but Austin kept playing their notes repeatedly. Austin picked up his mic.**

"Can we all just get a call & reply thing going? I'll show you. I say, 'hey, oh!' Come on!" he held the mic up.

"Hey, oh!" most of them repeat.

"Hey, oh!"

"Hey, oh!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey…!" he started & they kept going until the devolved into cheers.

"Oh, my god! Now I know why Billie Joe loves that so much. It's so fucking awesome!" he put the mic back on the stand, the started singing again after a few seconds.

Always fuck-fuckin' with my head now,  
Always fuck-fuckin' with my head now,  
Always fuck-fuckin' with my head now,  
Always fuckin' with my head and

 **He started strumming his guitar again.**

I gotta let it go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go

Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go  
Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go

 **They played the song out & the scene changed again. They started playing & the lights went with the beats. Austin sang.**

Light that smoke, yeah, one for giving up on me  
And one just cause they'll kill you sooner than my expectations  
To my favorite liar, to my favorite scar (to my favorite scar):  
"I could have died with you"  
I hope you choke on those words, that kiss, that bottle - confess (So bury me in memory)  
Now ash yourself, yeah, out on the insides, said I loved you, but I lied

Let's play this game called, "when you catch fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them,  
So I can forget about you

So bury me in memory,  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

 **They rocked out for a bit.**

 **Ryker rocked his bass.**

On the drive home,  
Joke about the kid you used to see  
And his jealousy  
Breaking hearts has never looked so cool  
As when you wrap your car around a tree  
Your makeup looks so great next to his teeth (his teeth)

Let's play this game called, "when you catch fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out, no  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them,  
So I can forget about you

So bury me in memory,  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

So bury me in memory, (So bury me)  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

 **They played the instrumental. Austin went to his knees in front of the crowd as he rocked his part.**

 **After a bit, he went back to his mic & sang the song out.**

So bury me in memory around your throat

"Oh…my god. How you doin', Chicago? You good?" they cheered in answer. "Good. you know, when Pete asked me to sign to Decaydance, I wasn't sure what to think, especially since I just blew up in popularity & it was for Fall Out Boy covers. Then I skyped with them & it was an offer I couldn't refuse, you know? Then when that sold well, they offered me a 2-record contract deal with his label & Fueled By Ramen. Now, here I am, with my cousins, friends, & girlfriend on this tour & it's been incredible, finally doing what I love. I love to make music, but I also just love singing my favorite songs, which is why I knew I had to come to Chicago. Fall Out Boy's from here & they're one of my favorite Punk bands. Thanks for giving them to us, guys. Now, I have a question…"

"What!?" some of them yelled.

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman (They all cheered)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

 **He started playing his guitar, then everyone else joined in.**

When I wake up  
I'm willin' to take my chances on  
The hope I forget that you hate him  
More than you notice I wrote this for you (For you, so…)

You need him, I could be him  
Could be an accident but I'm still tryin' (Yeah, yeah)  
And it's more than I can say for him

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

Someday, I'll appreciate in value,  
Get off my ass and call you  
In the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion  
Of waking up with pants on at 4 in the afternoon

You need him, I could be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still tryin' (Yeah, yeah)  
And it's more than I can say for him

 **Austin hopped as they counted.**

(1, 2, 3, 4)

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

 **They went into the instrumental with Austin playing his guitar.**

Won't find out  
(He won't find out)  
Won't find out  
(He won't find out)

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

"Sing it with us!"

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town.

 **They played the last notes.**

"Now, there's one song I definitely have to play before the night's out. The music video for it makes no goddamn sense, but whatever, it's…"

"Sugar, We're Goin' Down!" Ryker yelled & they started playing as the crowd cheered.

Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dyin' to tell you anything you want to hear  
'Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, and break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

 **They played the chords.**

Is this more than you bargained for yet?  
Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet,  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be him?  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

And drop a heart and break a name  
We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with the bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself) (Down, down in an earlier round)  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin' (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet, (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're goin' down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin' (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet, (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

 **They played the last remaining notes, then ended the song.**

"Yeah, we wanted to, sort of, remake that old video now that we actually sound good. Anyways, the crowds get so loud at these things, we decided to get loud ourselves!"

Come on, get loud (Loud, loud, loud, loud na na na na)

Looking for the one tonight,  
But I can't see you  
'Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
And I can never get it right,  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? oh

 **Ryker:** I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
 **Austin:** Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl, I'll be the first in line, oh  
And baby when our stars align,  
We can't get no higher,  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa)

I've been looking for the one tonight

(Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

 **It was just the drums & they clapped, getting the audience to join in.**

Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

 **The crowd cheered.**

 **Austin began the next song with the chords.**

Hey!  
Uh huh  
Hey!  
Uh huh

What I like about you,  
You hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
Wanna come over tonight?  
Yeah

Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause that's true (That's what I like)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like)

 **Rydel:** What I like about you  
You really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around  
Thinking 'bout true romance  
Yeah

 **All:** Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause that's true (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like)  
Wow!

Hey!

 **They went into the instrumental. Austin went up to the crowd & rocked out, then eventually went back to his mic.**

What I like about you  
You keep me warm at night  
Never wanna let you go  
Know you make me feel all right  
Yeah

Keep on whispering in my ear  
A-tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
'Cause it's true (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)

That's what I like about you (That's what I like)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like)  
That's what I like about you (That's what I like about you)

Hey!  
Uh huh  
Hey, hey, hey, hey!  
Uh huh  
Hey!  
Uh huh  
Hey!

 **They played the last notes.**

"All right, now my cousin, Rydel, wants to sing a song. Take it away, Rydel," he said & they switched places. They began playing the chords. They bobbed their heads.

Love is like a bomb, baby, come and get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man? (be your man)

Razzling and dazzling, now flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little Miss Innocent, sugar me, yeah  
Yeah

C'mon  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

(Pour some sugar on me) Ooh, in the name of love  
(Pour some sugar on me) Come on, fire me up  
(Pour your sugar on me) I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah

Listen  
Red light, yellow light, green light, go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up (loosen up)  
A-loosen up

You gotta please a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator, come a-knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little Miss Innocent, sugar me, yeah  
Yeah  
Give a little more

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

(Pour some sugar on me) Ooh, in the name of love  
(Pour some sugar on me) Come on, fire me up  
(Pour your sugar on me) Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah

 **Ellington:** You've got the peaches, I've got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cause I'm hot (hot), so hot (hot), sticky sweet  
From my head, my head (head, head), to my feet  
 **Rydel:** Do you take sugar?  
One lump or two?

 **Ryker licked his guitar's neck on the side while they went into a wild guitar solo battle, her & Austin.**

(Take a bottle) Take a bottle, (shake it up) shake it up  
(Break the bubble), break it up (break it up)

(Pour some sugar on me) Ooh, in the name of love  
(Pour some sugar on me) Come on, fire me up  
(Pour your sugar on me) Oh, I can't get enough  
(Pour some sugar on me) Oh, in the name of love

(Pour some sugar on me) Get it, come get it  
(Pour your sugar on me) Ohh  
(Pour some sugar on me) Yeah, hey sugar me

 **They played the last notes.**

"All right, who wants to hear one more from her?" Austin asked & the crow cheered.

"What?" Rydel asked.

"That song you & Ellington were working on? We got it down."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Just follow my lead on the guitar. You just strum. It's basically how you had it, but cleaned up a bit. This is 'Lightning Strikes'!" he said & they started. Rydel sang.

There ain't no way that I could ever forget you  
I can't remember why I ever went and left you

Maybe I was hitting my head  
Maybe, must've been something that I said  
Baby, I want to take it back tonight

Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lightning strikes

Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lightning strikes

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

So obvious that I wasn't seeing clearly  
'Cause right before my eyes you were disappearing  
If I could just go back in time,  
Say the words that blow your mind,  
Loaning less is such a crime  
There ain't a thing I wanna do,  
I wanna do, yeah

Maybe I wouldn't have been so  
Crazy, I was stupid letting you go  
Baby, I want to take it back tonight

Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lighting strikes

Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lighting strikes

Why can't I  
Let you know  
Why can't I

Oh oh, oh oh  
No oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice,  
You don't have to tell me twice

Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lighting strikes

 **They played the instrumental until the song came to an end.**

You don't have to tell me twice  
When lightning strikes

 **They started the next song.**

"Take it, Ellington!" Austin said & sang backup.

I got to regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)  
Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)  
I wanna take off her clothes (I'm feeling this)

Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
Fucking is such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)

 **Austin:** Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

 **Ellington:** Where do we go from here?  
Turn all the lights down now  
Smiling from ear to ear (I'm feeling this)  
Our breathing has got too loud (I'm feeling this)

Show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this)  
We're taking this way too slow (I'm feeling this)  
Take me away from here (I'm feeling this)

 **Austin:** Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

 **Ryker:** (Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna)

 **Austin:** This place was never the same again  
After you came and went  
How can you say you meant anything different  
To anyone standing alone?

On the street with a cigarette  
On the first night we met

Look to the past  
And remember her smile  
And maybe tonight  
I can breathe for awhile

I'm not in the seat  
I think I'm fallin' asleep  
But then all that it means is  
I'll always be dreaming of you

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna

(Are we alone? Do you feel it?  
So lost and disillusioned)

 **They broke out in the guitar chords.**

"Sing it!"

All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip

Always, I know,  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating

Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home

Nanana...

Late night  
Come home  
Work sucks  
I know

She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home

Nanana...

Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home

Keep your head still  
I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on  
My little windmill

Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home

Keep your head still  
I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on  
The night will go on  
My little windmill

 **Austin started the next song.**

Hanging out behind the club on the weekends  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her there

She's getting kicked out of school 'cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I think all her friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and I made it, I swear

Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said, "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

When we said we were gonna move to Vegas,  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
17 without a purpose or direction  
We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said, "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

Black and white picture of her on my wall  
I waited for her call  
She always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got another chance,  
I'd still ask her to dance  
Because she kept me waiting

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said, "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show  
 **Ellington:** (I'll never forget tonight)  
With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show

 **The scene faded again to an outdoor concert. Austin was the only one out with an acoustic guitar, sitting on a stool with his mic in front of him.**

"Now begins the 'white guy with an acoustic guitar'-ish portion of this shit, I guess. Can't have a concert DVD without it. This first one's an unreleased song by Green Day. It's called 'Olivia,'" he said, then began strumming.

Olivia, Olivia, it's raining outside  
The city is drenched, there's a moon out tonight  
There's a break in the clouds just under the stars  
We wanna go on and watch from afar

We couldn't care when and stepped in the mud  
It makes no sense but you misunderstood  
The city is in ruins, but there's a flower in the crack of the streets

Olivia, Olivia, I'll give you my best  
Safe in my arms, I'll lay you to rest  
You can borrow my coat, you wear the dress  
Olivia, Olivia, come follow me home

 **He ended the song with a flourish.**

"Wish they'd rerecord Cigarettes & Valentines. We need to hear this unreleased music, you know. Love Green Day. Now, the next one's a song called 'Therapy' by my good friends from All Time Low, because, we could all use it now & then."

 **He began strumming.**

My ship went down in a sea of sound  
When I woke up alone, I had everything  
A handful of moments I wish I could change  
And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade  
In a city of fools, I was careful and cool,  
But they tore me apart like a hurricane  
A handful of moments I wish I could change,  
But I was carried away

"Sing along if you know the words," he said as everyone else came in behind him to play the song & people cheered as well as sang.

Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
And you can keep all your misery

My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd  
I think that keeping this up could be dangerous  
I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone  
And the experts say I'm delirious

Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
You can take back your misery

Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to  
They're better off without you (they're better off without you)  
Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to  
They'll fall asleep without you  
You're lucky if your memory remains

Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
You can take back your misery  
Therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
You can choke on your misery

 **The scene turned to earlier that day on Austin's tour bus. They were all sitting in the bus.**

"Dez, do you have to be recording _now_?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. You don't know what's going on behind the scenes special features, now do you?"

"I guess not. Just don't point the camera at my face."

"Will do," he said, then peered all around at the others, then out the front windshield. "Look at _that_ ," he said, noticing a road block.

"What the hell…?" Austin asked as the bus stopped. The driver opened the window to talk to a guy in an orange vest & a hard hat.

"Bad news, guys," he said. "The road's blocked up. It'll take a few hours to clear."

"Ah, man," Austin said.

"What'll we do _now_?" Ellington asked. Austin snapped his fingers.

"Dez, you got those generators?" he asked, then the scene faded to slightly later.

* * *

"You sure this is ok, Austin?" Dez asked as they were on the roof of the bus.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's just do a reckless thing, huh?" he responded. "Fire up the generators!" he yelled to Ally & Trish bellow. They pulled the rip chords & the generators started. They turned on their amps & tested their instruments. "All right," he said into the mic. "People waiting for this jam to clear, turn off your cars & get ready to rock!" he said & then turned to the others. "All right, 'Damned If I Do Ya' on 3. 1, 2, 3…" he said, then they started playing. Austin then walked up to the mic & sang.

I fought it for a long time now  
While drowning in a river of denial  
I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things

'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line  
Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime  
Suburban living with a feeling  
That I'm giving up everything for you

Oh-oh-oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were o-o-over me?  
I think that I should go (Go)  
And something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do you, damned if I don't

 **Some people got out of their cars & looked back at them.**

It took a lot to take you home  
One stupid call and I end up alone  
You made up, dressed up, messed up  
Plans I set in stone

But you made me do when I don't  
Like dancing in the alley  
With a street-rat, night-life  
Can't keep living with a feeling  
That I'm giving up everything for you

 **Some of the younger drivers started singing along as they walked closer to them.**

Oh-oh-oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were o-o-over me?  
I think that I should go (Go)  
And something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do you, damned if I-

Don't make a fool of myself when you hang around  
When you're gone, I'm a match that's burning out  
Could have been, should have done what I said I was going to (Said that I would do)  
But I never promised you (But I never promised you)

 **Austin jumped up & down on the first line.**

Oh-oh-oh, how was I supposed to know  
That you were o-o-over me?  
I think that I should go (Go)  
It never took a fool to see the things that I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do you, damned if I do you

Oh-oh-oh, how was I supposed to know ('Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line)  
That you were o-o-over me? (Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime)  
I think that I should go (Go)  
And something's telling me to leave but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do you, damned if I d-d-d-  
Damned if I do you, damned if I don't

 **They finished the song.**

"All right, Baltimore. How ya doin'?"

 **The scene cut to later that night.**

 **He asked the question as they finished the song there.**

"You see the 5 o'clock news?" they all cheered. "Yeah. We got in a bit of a jam, but it cleared up after a bit & we got here. In the meantime, though, we played All time Low, your golden boys in Emo Pop. I've heard demos of some of their new songs & they're fucking fantastic," they all went nuts. "Yeah. Now," he took the mic & went to the edge of the stage. "I need everyone to be completely honest here. Who here's from Baltimore?" he asked & a large percentage of the crowd cheered. "That's a fucking lot. Now, how many people are from Maryland, but not Baltimore?" a smaller percentage cheered. "How many of you are from New England, but not Maryland?" a smaller percentage of people cheered. "And how many are from another part of the country?" a few people cheered. "Yeah, that's what I expected. You know..." he walked back to the mic stand & put the mic back on it. "With as many crowd cheers as I've heard, none of them have been louder than the other. What do you think, guys?" he asked the others.

"Nope," Ryker said.

"No," Rydel said.

"I have a challenge for you guys, should you be willing to accept it. Can you scream as loud as possible & blow the fucking roof off this place?" he asked & they all cheered louder than before. "That's great. Keep that up. I've always wanted hundreds of chicks screaming for me & now that's a reality," he said, picking up the water sitting next to the stand, then drank from it, then put it back. Ryker laughed at what he said. "Hey, I bet _you_ have too. Don't lie," he added  & Ryker shrugged.

"Well…" Ryker responded.

"That's what I thought. Anyways, with all the music, & your guys' cheering, I feel like someone can easily get lost. 'Lost in Stereo,' that is…" he said & Ellington started playing his drums & they started playing & singing.

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She works for the weekend  
Mix-tape of her favorite bands  
Tearing up the radio, lost in the stereo's sound

She's trouble in a tank-top, pretty little time-bomb  
Blowing up, take you down  
Living in the radio, lost in stereo's sound

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

Shake-down on a Saturday  
Sit back, gotta catch my breath  
'Cause every time I see her  
Know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switch-blade attitude  
Snake-bite heart with a bubble-gum smile  
Sex and stereo, don't turn the radio dial

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I'm just like cellophane  
'Cause she sees right through me  
I know, she's glitter and gold  
And that's just the price I pay  
When I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away

"Sing it!"

 **The song slowed down.**

She works for the weekend  
Mix-tape of her favorite bands  
Tearing up the radio  
Lost in the stereo's sound

 **They picked back up.**

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go, but she's so  
'(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

 **They finished the song.**

* * *

 **A Few Nights Later…**

"All right, everyone. This is a new one my friends at All Time Low are going to release on their next album. It's called 'Paint You Wings,' let's go!" Austin yelled & started with the guitar, then everyone else joined in.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh

When will the princess figure it out, she ain't worth saving? (Saving)  
Heavy the head that bears the crown  
Of my mistaken apathy for sympathy  
I was never good enough to be anything but a remedy  
To all of your constant pressing needs  
And I never learned

 **Austin ran out on the platform coming from the stage to the end & sang into the mic that was there.**

So, I painted a picture of the things I wanted most (Most)  
To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes, (Hopes)  
But there was a monster standing where you should be  
So, I'll paint you wings (I'll paint you wings) and I'll set you free (I'll set you free)  
(Yeah)

 **He backed up back on to the stage.**

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh

"Everyone, please welcome my good friend, Alex Gaskarth!" he yelled, then Alex came out & started singing. Austin ran back out on the platform.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh

I was a pawn in all of your plans, you kept me busy (Busy)  
Locked behind your chamber doors when you felt frisky  
Until you got sick of me,  
I was never good enough to be anything but a remedy  
To all of your constant, pressing needs  
And I never learned

 **Austin ran back to his mic.**

 **Austin:** So, I painted a picture of the things I wanted most (Most)  
To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes, (Hopes)  
 **Alex:** But there was a monster standing where you should be  
So, I'll paint you wings (I'll paint you wings), and I'll set you free (I'll set you free)

 **They got to the slower part of the song.**

When will the princess figure it out, she ain't worth saving  
And when will the world get over all her misbehaving?  
 **Austin:** Will we ever learn? (Learn, learn, learn)

 **They kicked up the sound again.  
**  
I painted a picture of the things I wanted most (the things I wanted most)  
 **Alex:** To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes, (of all my brightest hopes)  
 **Austin:** But there was a monster standing where you should be  
 **Both:** So, I'll paint you wings (I'll paint you wings), and I'll set you free (I'll set you free)  
(So you can fly away)

I painted a picture of the things I wanted most (Most) (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
To color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes, (Hopes) (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
 **Alex:** But there was a monster standing where you should be  
 **Austin:** So, I'll paint you wings (I'll paint you wings), and I'll set you free (I'll set you free)  
(So you can fly away)

"Alex from All Time Low, everybody."

"Hello, Baltimore!" Alex yelled.

"We've _gotta_ do one more," Austin said  & he went backstage, then came back on stage with another guitar & mic stand & gave the guitar to Alex, then set the stand in front of him. Alex took the guitar in his hand, put the mic on the stand, put the guitar strap over his shoulder, then strummed.

"What were you thinking?"

"You know the words. Don't worry, Jack's not here to have his mic turned off this time," Austin said & Alex got what he was talking about. Alex sang & strummed.

I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen

 **They all started playing.**

 **Austin:** When the lights go up  
I want to watch the way you take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at;  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last

 **Both:** 'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
 **Alex:** Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

"Come on!"

Live and let live  
You'll be the showgirl of the home-team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream  
 **Crowd:** I see your name in lights  
 **Austin:** We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard...

 **Austin ran out on the platform & rocked out.**

 **Alex:** 'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa...

 **It was just the drums & Austin strumming as he walked back on stage.**

"Get those hands up!" Alex said as he played the guitar.

 **Austin:** Take a breath  
Don't it sound so easy?  
Never had a doubt  
Now I'm going crazy  
Watching from the floor

 **Alex:** Take a breath  
And let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
'Cause the cash flow leaves me  
Always wanting more

 **Austin:** 'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

 **Both (w/ the crowd):** 'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle...

 **The crowd went nuts as they finished in a flurry.**

"Thanks, Alex," Austin said after they finished.

"No prob. Hey, give it up for Austin & his band!" Alex yelled & they crowd went crazy. He the went backstage.

"All right, one more hand for Alex from All Time Low!" he said & they all went crazy.

"I knew I had to stop by Maryland for this reason. You guys are fucking incredible. This has been one hell of a summer vacation & you guys just elevated it by a wide margin. On top of meeting & performing with my idols, the crowds have been great & you guys are no different. This is the last song of the night, & the tour. It's one that my girlfriend Ally & I wrote about finally getting where you want. It's called, 'Break Down the Walls.'" he said & they started playing.

 **(For all intents & purposes, it's a more Pop Punk version of the song, so, if you listen to it, imagine it being slightly faster & more wild, instrumentally)**

Woah! Yeah!

Stop, hiding out in the shadows  
Scared to show the world you exist  
Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness  
The world is so much brighter than this

Yeah, if you never take a shot  
You're never gonna win,  
So turn it all around

And break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls  
B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

Change,  
You can fight it inside  
Think don't have the strength that it takes  
Oh and truth,

You can twist and resist it,  
Or finally look it straight in the face  
'Cause if you never take a shot, you're never gonna win  
So find a way somehow

To break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls

Go on and watch them tumble down  
Feel all the doubt  
Just crumble now  
And let the light come pouring in

"Sing it!" he yelled & they sang along.

Just break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
C'mon and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Come on and take a chance,  
Make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

 **They ended the song.**

"Thank you! Good night!" he yelled as the video faded out.

 **The credits played.**

 **-Directed by Austin Moon-**

 **-Edited by Dez Wade & Austin Moon**

 **The screen then went to one of the first nights of the tour with iPhone footage Dez took from the crowd's left of Austin getting ready to play the last song of the evening. He was just strumming his guitar lightly as he spoke.**

"You know, guys. This tour's gonna be fun. I know this because it's already been fun," the crowd 'awed.' "It has, it has. Now, this has been a dream of mine & I don't wanna miss a second of it, so let's stay awake 'cause dreams only last for the night," he added & some of the crowd cheered.

 **He then played the chords, then the others joined in after several seconds. Austin bent forward a bit & walked back a few steps & a few steps to stage left, looking at the others & smiling. He then walked back up to the mic & started singing as the crowd cheered.**

 **(By the way, for the first few credits, they would appear, then go back to the live footage. The "Executive Producers" ones would stay for the line under them, then switch to the next one when they come up)**

Caught in a cold sweat  
Stuck splitting hairs and drinking too much  
I'm on my way to striking out

 **Produced by Patrick Stump, Austin Moon**

Go to sleep with the pressure of everyone watching and waiting  
They're yours for the taking, but I still have my doubts (I still have my doubts)

 **Distributed by Decaydance, Fueled By Ramen.**

Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been

 **Executive Producers:**

Stay awake, get a grip and get out

 **Patrick Stump**

You're safe from the weight of the world

 **Trish De La Rosa**

Just take a second to set things straight

 **Dez Wade**

I'll be fine even though I'm not always right

 **Ally Dawson**

I can count on the sun to shine  
Dedication takes a lifetime,

 **Austin Moon**

But dreams only last for a night

 **It went to Austin performing the song at one of the last shows of the tour in Miami, juxtaposed to slowed down footage from what wasn't included in the main movie in a split screen as credits for various personel played under the video, which was at the top half of the screen.**

Figure it out, boy, you're tripping so pull yourself together  
Or you'll wash up like the rest

 **Featuring performances from: Ryker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, & Alex Gaskarth.**

This ship is sinking, I'm thinking I'm done for  
I'll watch as the sails disappear underwater  
'Cause I'm no captain yet

I said: "Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been"

Stay awake, get a grip and get out  
You're safe from the weight of the world  
Just take a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine even though I'm not always right  
I can count on the sun to shine  
Dedication takes a lifetime,  
But dreams only last for a night

 **Austin left his guitar's chord going as he sang the lines.**

Believe you, me  
I'll give them everything  
I'd tell them anything  
To show them everything

 **Ellington & Rydel played beats & notes.**

Believe you, me  
I'll give them everything  
I'd tell them anything  
To show them everything

"Sing it with us!" he shouted as they all then sang & played. The crowd joined them in singing.

'Cause you ain't the only ones who want to live it up,  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up,  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up,  
You ain't the only ones  
You ain't the only ones who want to live it up,  
You ain't the only ones

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Ally Dawson, Dez Wade, Trish De la Rosa, Mimi Moon, Lester Dawson, Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, & Alex Gaskarth.**

 **They played the final chorus.**

Stay awake, (Wake) get a grip and get out  
You're safe (Safe) from the weight of the world  
Just take (Take) a second to set things straight  
I'll be fine (Fine) even though I'm not always right (Right)  
I can count on the sun to shine (Shine)  
Dedication takes a lifetime,  
But dreams only last for a night

 **The screen went black as the chords finished.**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Specials 2012: Ch. 1**

 **...**

 **Dec. 22, 2012:**

 **Austin & Ally were at the airport, waiting for Austin's plane to begin boarding.**

"Austin, do you really have to go to the U.K.?"

"Yes, I do. The BBC wants me to film a performance for one of their holiday special shows. They'll pay me in money & a Blu-Ray copy of the new _Doctor Who_ episode. I _can't_ afford to miss this opportunity."

"Yeah, I guess. Just promise not to do anything stupid while you're there."

"Hey, I'm Austin Moon. What can go wrong? Don't answer that," he said as he saw her look.

"Now boarding first class seating for nonstop flight to London, England International airport," the announcer lady said over the speakers.

"I gotta go," he said, then she hugged him goodbye.

"Get back soon," she said as they broke apart.

"Hey, I'll be back on the 24th. Keep your sexy body ready for me," he said, then they quickly kissed goodbye.

 **He picked up his gym bag & went towards the terminal. He handed the lady his ticket. She handed it back, then he started walking again.**

 **He turned & waved at Ally. She waved back. He turned & continued to walk on to the plane. He got to his seat & put his bag in the overhead compartment. He took his backpack off & sat down with it between his knees. He took out a piece of spearmint gum & began to chew it then set his iPhone to airplane mode, 'cause to turn it off all the way is way too stupid if you have airplane mode (me talking there).**

* * *

 **A few minutes later, everyone was on & he was sitting comfortably in First Class. The plane took off then, after a few minutes, was at cruising altitude, so he unlocked his iPhone, plugged in his ear buds, & started listening to music, closing his eyes to try to relax. Suddenly, this hot girl about his age sitting 2 seats from him in the next row with already D cup boobs, looking a bit like a slut, but didn't show she had makeup on, whispered to him.**

"Hey," she whispered, touching his arm.

"Hmm?" he said, taking the left ear bud out of his ear. His eyes then immediately looked her all over & he was surprised by what he saw.

"You're Austin Moon, right?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"Awesome. You're my favorite singer," she reached out a hand & he shook it.

"Thanks," their hands parted.

"Yeah, well...Wanna be a member of the 'Mile High' club?" she said, pointing to the bathroom with her thumb.

"Um, I have a girlfriend you know."

"Well, where is _she_?"

"She stayed home. I only got one ticket."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. So, how about it?"

"No! If I didn't have my girlfriend for that, maybe, but not now!" he loudly whispered.

"Fine. What are you listening to?"

"Oh, just..." he brought out his phone, but was interrupted by her snatching his phone after he held it up.

 **She quickly ran to the bathroom, he ran after her. She ran into the room & locked the door. 'Good thing it was locked with a pass code,' he thought. He knocked a few times.**

"Just a minute," she said, sweetly.

"Give me my phone back!" he said, impatiently.

"Just a minute," she said again.

 **He stood outside, waiting for her. He heard the sound of the camera shutter going. A stewardess asked him why he was standing around. He told her he was waiting to use the bathroom. Since the other room was occupied, the excuse worked with her, but she told him to go sit down & wait for a room to be free. He couldn't argue, so he went back to his seat & sat down.**

 **She came back after a minute & gave him his phone.**

"What'd you do?" he said, taking back his phone.

"You'll see, Just wait till you're alone to look at them," she said, sitting down & giving him a wink with a smile.

 **Now he was worried. He already knew what was on there & it would be embarrassing to look at them in public, so he just went back to listening to his music.**

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

 **They landed in England. They got off the plane & went into the airport. It was night, so Austin just had to get in the limo BBC would send for him & go to the hotel he would be staying at. Just as he was getting off the plane, the girl who bothered him earlier slipped a small piece of paper in his jacket pocket while he wasn't paying attention.**

 **He slipped on his shades so, hopefully, he wouldn't be recognized so easily. He also put his hood up. He walked to the main exit of the airport. He looked around & saw a limo driver with a sign that had his name on it. He walked over to him & they got in the limo & drove off.**

* * *

 **It was about another 20-30 minutes before he got to the hotel. When they got there, he got out & went in. He then checked in, got the key, & went to his room.**

 **He got in, threw his things on the floor, sat on the bed, & took out his phone to erase the pictures the girl took. He unlocked it, went to the 'photos' app, & went to where the pics were. He was surprised to say the least, & ironically, since he knew what he'd see.**

 **She took a porn video-styled photo slide show. She took a pic each second from where she started taking off her shirt, to the end. Being thorough, Austin slid the pictures over to get to the next ones & saw the evolution of it. She started to take her shirt off over her head, then unhooked the hook on the front of her bra. Then there was a video too.**

 **He pushed the play button & it started. She put the phone on something so her she could use both hands. She grabbed both the flaps of her bra, which were huge, then moved them off of her boobs to reveal a pair of the biggest boobs he'd seen. He'd seen Ally's, but they weren't as big as this girl's. They were full double D's, with petite, pointy tits. This started making him hard. She then grabbed them & played with them, squeezing them playfully. She then took one with her hand, put the nipple up to her mouth & started licking & sucking her tits. He couldn't help but be hard.**

 **The video was too much for him & he had to relieve the pressure. He unzipped his pants & let it out. His nuts started to ache from watching the video, so he did what he had to to relieve it. He started jerking it to the video. He felt bad & guilty about it, but he couldn't help himself. The girl was licking, massaging, playing with, & bouncing her boobs in the video, it was hard not to do something about it, literally.**

 **She started twisting her nipples & moaning in front of the camera. He was nearly there. She then pointed to the middle of her breasts then mouthed, "Your dick right here," then she pushed them together & moved them up & down, as if she were giving him a tit job. That sent him over the edge as he came right at that time.**

 **Panting a bit, he felt shame & disappointment in himself. He had Ally & this was a random girl he met on the plane. He immediately deleted the pictures & turned off his phone. Then, he turned on the news to see what was going on. There was a reporter on BBC News asking one of the TV people what he was going to do for their Christmas special.**

 **He didn't care to listen, so he turned the channel to regular BBC, seeing a _Doctor Who_ episode come on, 'Silence in the Library,' the 2-parter from the 4th Series.**

"Hmm. I hope Moffat doesn't screw us fans over with no 50th anniversary story next year involving a multi-Doctor story," he said to himself.

 **He then put his phone on the dresser next to him, took off his pants & jacket, & got under the blankets of the bed. He then drifted off to sleep...**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Specials 2012: Ch. 2**

 **...**

 **Austin dreamed of performing with his favorite Punk band in the world, Green Day, as an opening act & possible duet performance when they got back to touring. It then turned to Ally breaking up with him because of the video on his phone. He woke up w/ a fright. He grabbed his phone, went to where the video was, emailed it to a secret email address only he knows about & can access on his phone, then deleted it from his phone. He then went to the email site of his secret email address & put the video-containing email in an unsuspecting folder.**

 **He then laid down, relieved, & looked at the clock. It was about 4:00 in the morning. He looked to the TV, since it was still on & saw a random British show was on. He then closed his eyes & went back to sleep.**

* * *

 **He woke back up at 7:00 AM in a daze. Since Britain is 5 hours ahead, he got a good 9 hours of sleep, since he got on the plane at 11:00 AM the previous, it took roughly 9 hours to fly to Britain, it was 8:00 PM when he landed, took an hour to get to the hotel, get checked in, & visit the gift shop to buy some souvenirs & some snacks, & finally get to his room. It was a little after 9:00 PM by the time he got there, did what he did, then fell asleep a bit later.**

 **He got up, went to his gift shop bag, & pulled out a bag of gummy bears.**

'Eh, not the most healthiest food for breakfast...but I can't risk going out till I get picked up by the BBC limo,' he thought.

 **Just then, his room phone rang.**

"Hello?"

"Mr. Moon?"

"Yes?"

"This is BBC, just calling to make sure of the time to send your limo."

"About 9:00, if you don't mind."

"All right, 9:00 sharp," he hung up the phone.

 **He locked the door's locks, then headed towards the bathroom to shower, bringing a fresh shirt, boxers, & pants from his bag in with him. He showered then got out. He toweled off & looked in the mirror. He realized he didn't have his tooth brush so he opened the door, reached into his bag, & brought it in with his tooth paste. He brushed his teeth then wiped his mouth off with a towel. He got dressed then exited into the main room, with a towel to dry his surfer dude-type hair over his head.**

 **He sat on the bed & looked to see the _Doctor Who_ episode, 'A Christmas Carol,' was on  & watched it.**

"Man, hope this years' Christmas special is good," he said, anticipating a good story when he got his copy as his partial pay for the gig at BBC.

 **He watched for the rest of the time until 20 before 9, so he got more ready by putting on socks, his shoes, & his jacket, then just waited another 15 minutes, & headed down to the lobby. Pretty soon, he saw the limo so he headed out to it & got in. It took him to the BBC. He entered the building & got led to a room in front of an audience, all dressed up in Christmas apparel, so he knew it wasn't live. They cheered as he came in. He could see his band set up already. He made his way to the stage & everyone quieted down as they got ready.**

"All right, BBC audience. How are you all doing today?" he asked, then everybody cheered again. The director came up & quieted everybody down.

"All right, Austin. That's enough. Save some cheer for the performances," he said. Everyone gave a quick chuckle. "Now, you're going to perform a quick few song set, all right?"

"Sure."

"Then, Matt Smith's gonna out & you're going to introduce the new Christmas _Doctor Who_ special, got it?"

"Matt Smith's gonna be _here_?" he asked, excited.

"Yes, he'll be here at 45 past, so 10, 20 minutes about, enough time to do your set then introduce the episode for BBC & BBC America that'll be airing on Christmas Day."

"All right, let's get to it, then," he said, then got his guitar, told his band the setlist he was thinking of, set up quick, & started.

"All right, I'm gonna do 2 of my songs, 1 British hit, & one Christmas song, but not in that order, all right?" everyone cheered.

"All right, here we go!"

 **They started playing 'Can You Feel It.'**

Oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove (Mo-o-o-ove)  
It's automatic gotta have it 'cause you got that boom-da-boom boom (Boom-da-boom boom)

When the lights come up  
It's hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow

Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down

Movin' faster, stronger, harder  
Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it

You're so electric  
I'm affected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide (Hi-i-i-ide)  
The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-imes (ti-i-i-imes)

When the lights come up  
It's hard to hold back, so  
Come on let it blow

Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down

Movin' faster, stronger, harder  
Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it

 **He started clapping to get the crowd to do it, to which they joined in on.**

Hey hey  
Put your hands up  
And get 'em rockin'  
Hey hey  
Show the whole world we're never stoppin'  
Hey hey  
Put your hands up  
We're lighin' up the sky  
Tonight, tonight

When the lights come up  
It's hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it (Can you feel it)

 **They medley'd into 'Can't Do it Without You' after a few seconds of cheers...**

 **He clapped his hands to the beat, as he was singing & everyone else does too.**

When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder  
'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under  
You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord  
And I see our names together on every billboard

We're headed for the top  
We got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say, "hey!"

 **He pointed up & everyone said 'hey' too.**

'Cause there's no stoppin'  
Us when we hit  
The same but different  
We're never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rockin' (Oh)

 **He started playing guitar.**

There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa!  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I-I-own this dream  
'Cause I-I-I-I-I-got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya

 **He clapped again when beat broke.**

You got the skills and I'm bringing the fire  
Your the fuel to my rocket and it's taking us higher  
Yeah we got mad flow and we're blowin' it up  
All our fans are gonna scream 'cause they can't get enough

We're headed for the top  
We got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say hey  
'Cause there's no stopping  
Us when we hit  
The same but different,  
We're never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rocking (Oh)

 **He played the guitar again.**

There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa!  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I-I-own this dream  
'Cause I-I-I-I-I-got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I'll keep it rockin' with ya  
Oh, Oh, Oh and there's no stoppin' us  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I'll keep on rockin' with ya  
K-keep on rockin'  
We'll keep on rockin'

There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I own this dream  
'Cause I got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya

Whoa  
Be here without ya  
Whoa  
Be here without ya (out ya, out ya)  
Be here without ya (out ya, out ya)

 **They finished to cheers from the audience.**

 **Matt Smith stood off to the side, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in his Doctor costume, watching as they finish the set.**

"All right, now the British song," Austin said in a faux British accent, for comic effect.

 **They started playing 'For You Blue'.**

 **The guitar started. Others joined in after a few seconds.**

 **Austin:** Because you're sweet and lovely, girl, I love you  
Because you're sweet and lovely, girl, it's true  
I love you more than ever, girl, I do

I want you in the morning, girl, I love you  
I want you at the moment I feel blue  
I'm living every moment, girl, for you

Walk, walk, cat, walk  
Same old twelve-bar blues

 **(Short instrumental)  
**

I loved you from the moment I saw you  
You looked at me, that's all you had to do  
I feel it now, I hope you feel it too

Because you're sweet and lovely, girl, I love you  
Because you're sweet and lovely, girl, it's true  
I love you more than ever, girl, I do  
I'm having the blues

 **There were cheers all around.**

"All right, this is the unveiling of this new Christmas song, 'Christmas Soul.'"

 **They started playing.**

One, two, three, four

I always love this time of year  
White snow and reindeer  
Heh, yeah  
There's something special in the air  
Friends and family everywhere  
Oh

When everybody's singing,  
My heart starts jing-a-lingin'  
There's something 'bout those December nights

Today's the day  
Let's celebrate  
With that Christmas soul  
Feel that Christmas soul  
We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls with that Christmas soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas soul  
Yeah, we got Christmas Soul

Uh, yeah!  
What (What)

When it get's real cold outside,  
I'mma take you on a sleigh ride  
Woo!  
We'll come and gather 'round the tree  
And we'll make some memories  
Oh, oh, yeah

When everybody's singing  
My heart starts jing-a-lingin'  
There's something 'bout those December nights

Today's the day  
Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Just clap your hands

 **(They did)**

We can dance tonight (Come on!)  
If you got Christmas spirit  
Let it shine bright (Uh-huh)  
I said  
Just clap your hands  
We can dance tonight (Oh!)  
If you got Christmas spirit,  
Let it shine bright

Yeah, yeah

Today's the day

 **He was the only one playing his guitar.**

Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul

 **The others started playing again.**

We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul

We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul (Christmas Soul!)  
Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul (Yeah, we'll feel that Christmas Soul!)  
Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul  
Oh

 **He spoke:** Merry Christmas, everybody!

 **They all cheered. The cameras stopped recording for a break.**

 **Austin went for the snack table during the break. He didn't see Matt. He eyed the food, Matt stood next to him, but he didn't notice. He was in a bit of a trance because of how hungry he was.**

"What're you thinking of?" Matt asked.

"Probably an apple. I haven't really eaten much today," he said, not taking his eyes off the food.

"You know, _that_ was the very first food I ate on camera for _Doctor Who_ ," he said, taking one & then took a bite.

 **Austin looked at him & was instantly surprised.**

"Hello, I'm Matt Smith, the Doctor, & _you're_ Austin Moon," he said, then shook his hand.

"Well, hello," Austin said, awkwardly.

 **They let go of the other's hands. Austin grabbed an apple & took a bite. Austin looked at him in amazement.**

"Something on your mind?"

"Well, it's just that you're The Doctor. Kudos."

"Thanks."

"Austin, 5 minutes," a dude said.

"All right."

 **They were standing towards the stage, talking.**

"Actually, I've got something I wanna say to you about your Doctor vs David's."

"All right."

"I've just noticed that David's is more willing to take risks, you know? Change history, destroy the Daleks, & stuff like that. While yours is more rule-oriented, you know? Like his'll attempt to change time, while yours doesn't."

"Good observation, but there was that in 'A Christmas Carol.'"

"Right, but that was just 1 instance & it wasn't even going to affect the whole human population. The Mars explorers adventure was one where he was going to keep people from dying & might stop people from going further into space than they ever did."

"Right."

"Sorry if there are any bruised feelings, I just wanted to bring that to your attention," he held out his hand.

"No worries, mate," he shook his hand.

"All right."

"Guys, we're starting in 30 seconds."

"All right, let's go see what they want," Matt said.

"Geronimo," Austin said, then they both laughed while walking out to the stage.

"All right, guys. Matt, we're going to have you be in your TARDIS, we're gonna play the sound effect, then you step out & read the cue cards, maybe throw some friendly banter in there, then the phone's going to ring, & you & Austin will step into the TARDIS, it disappears, then we'll be out."

"All right."

"Wait, is he in character, or is he himself? 'Cause I don't want another Jon Pertwee thing, where it was unknown when he went on _Eastenders_ & it's still unclear years later. Sorry to bring that up, it bugs me."

"Ok, he's himself, & he's _like_ the Doctor, going on adventures."

"Ok, I guess."

"Great, Matt, get ready."

"Check," he ran in the TARDIS.

"Ok, it's after the Christmas song, everybody's psyched, the TARDIS materializes, they talk, then disappear in it. Ok? Action."

"Austin & band singing the last few lines of the song, everybody's cheering & going wild," the director said as they were filming. Everyone did as he said. "TARDIS engine sounds. You're looking around, confused. It materializes behind you. Matt steps out. Everyone cheers wildly. Matt steps down & you talk."

"Hey, everybody! Matt Smith showed up!" Austin said as Matt stepped down.

"Yes, I did. I'm here to introduce the new _Doctor Who_ episode, 'The Snowmen,' it's the Christmas special  & you're going to love it, at least I _hope_ you do," he ad-libbed  & everyone laughed.

"Yeah. I've previewed most of it & it's looking good," Austin said. "Say, Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think _I_ could be the next Doctor?" everyone 'oohed' in excitement.

"I don't know, maybe, but you don't quite have the accent for it."

"Oh, you mean like _this_?" Austin asked, imitating Matt's accent, getting laughs for the accent.

"Well," Matt said in his American/no accent. "It can't be like _this_."

"No it can't," still has the accent. "'Cause that's to southern. No offense, but your accent's a bit too… _southern_ for my taste."

"Yes, well..." he responded, then the phone rang in the TARDIS. They both ran to it. He answered the phone, then looked at Austin, worried. "We're needed elsewhere. Yes, you too," he said & they both opened & ran through the doors of the TARDIS. After a few seconds, Matt came back out through the doorway. "Sorry, got to go, trouble with the Daleks & Cybermen," he closed the door, but quickly opened it again. "Enjoy the new episode!" he said, closing the door as everyone cheered & the TARDIS sound effect played.

"Cut it, print it. Edit out my talking, the TARDIS materializing in & out, put it on at the end of the performance, put the sound effects in there, & get it to programming to air it before the _Doctor Who_ episode," the director yelled then thanked both of them  & left.

"Hey, thanks man," Austin said as they shook hands.

"You too, nice bashing at my accent, there."

"You too."

"Austin!" a guy yelled, running, & was out of breath when he stopped.

"Whoa! What's going on, man?"

"An act just quit for our celebrity charity show tonight. Would you be able to be in it?"

"A bit last minute, but sure. Send a limo & have the driver call me down when he gets to my hotel tonight & I'll perform."

"Great. Doctor, how about you?"

"Maybe to intro & close it, if I can do that."

"I'll see & have the people get back to you."

"Great," the guy ran off.

"Hey, can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure," Austin pulled out his phone & snapped a picture of him & Matt.

"All right, good. Hey, talk to the people on _Doctor Who_ about me having a cameo, or something."

"I will. See you later."

"Bye," he went to the people who then paid him, gave him a Blu-Ray in a mail envelope of the Christmas special.

 **He went to the limo & went back to his hotel to await that night in his room.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Specials 3: DW & A&A Crossover/The Event That Was Waiting to Happen  
**

 **...**

 **Part 1:**

 **...**

 **Later that night...**

 **Austin was getting done with the charity concert & was in his dressing room when...**

 ** _TARDIS engines whirring..._**

"What the hell?" he said, turning around to inspect what was going on.

 **Just then, the TARDIS landed in the middle of the room.**

* * *

 **In the TARDIS...**

"Where am I _now_?" The Doctor asked to himself. The room started exploding a little, then almost everything shut off. "What's going on?" he asked, scanning with his Sonic Screwdriver. "Oh, not good at all," he said then he ran to the door  & opened it, only seeing Austin in his dressing room.

"Oh my God. It's you. Oh man, this isn't good at all," Austin said, after a moment of shock & awe. "But you can't be here, you're just a work of the BBC."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, or John Smith if you prefer. I seem to be having some trouble with my TARDIS, see it's a..."

"Time traveling police box that's bigger on the inside than out. Yeah, I know that schpeal. What's confusing me is, how did you get _here_?"

"Ok. How could you know who _I_ am  & what _that_ is? For the record, where the hell _am_ I?"

"I have a theory, but first, we need to get out of here. Do you mind if I help transport your TARDIS for ya?"

"No. How?"

"Oh, very easy for me. Oh, sorry, Austin Moon," he said, shaking the Doctor's hand. "Now, we just need a few things," he said, taking out his phone. "Hello, is this the tow truck company? It's Austin Moon. I need a flatbed truck with a big tarp here at the BBC in 15 minutes. Thanks, bye. Now all we need is a way of getting this outside," he said, going out into the hall. "Hey, Mr. Janitor dude. Can I get a platform dolly that can carry several hundred pounds?"

"Sure, mate."

"Thanks. Have that out here in a few minutes," he said, going back inside. He saw the Doctor looking at a magazine with an advertisement for him on it.

"What's this? 'Austin Moon to guest star on _Doctor Who_ this coming special'? What's the meaning of _this_? That's you with _me_ on this cover. How is this possible?" he said, pointing to the cover with Matt Smith  & Austin standing back to back, cross armed, looking forward, with the headline under them.

"Oh, yeah, that. It's a long story."

"Well, start explaining, or you won't finish it in time."

"Ok, but you won't like it. Well, you might, but I suspect... not," he paused when he saw the Doctor's stern look. "All right. You're in _another_ alternate universe, but this time it's a universe where you exist as a character in a TV show called _Doctor Who_ , which, considering how it's turning out, is appropriately named, don't ya think?" he started laughing, but it turned weak & he stopped at the Doctor's stare.

"Right, well, I suppose _that's_ why my TARDIS isn't working. Luckily, I planned for this," he said, then he ran into it. Austin followed him.

"Doctor, what have you got? Whoa," he said, impressed by the size of the inside.

"Sexy? I know. Now help me pull _this_ thing out," he said. Austin went over to him  & helped him pull out a sack.

"My god. What's in this, a Dalek?"

"No, but something that weighs just as much," he opened it & pulled out a little thing of TARDIS energy. "Never thought I'd be using _these_ , but when I got trapped in that other universe, I charged all these up just for this occasion."

"What are those?"

"Power holders with extra energy from _my_ universe. Only thing that can charge this thing up outside of my universe. Now, I need to hook these up," he said, plugging one in, turning some power back on. "Like so  & it'll turn on."

 **He hooked some more into it & they stood outside while the engines warmed up.**

"Well, I guess this is it," Austin said.

"You know, you could maybe come with."

"And be stuck in an alternate universe? Thanks, but I'm kinda famous here. Plus I've got a girl back home, whom I couldn't just abandon, & if we did come with, I wouldn't wanna end up somewhat like Amy & Rory. No, I think I'll stay here."

"Here isn't a bad place to be, considering all the places I've been. Anyway, it's been a good visit. By the way, how big _am_ I here?"

"Oh, you're a big hit! I mean, ever since the 60s, it's been awesome. Here, hold on a sec," he said, turning on the TV in the room to BBC1 which had an episode of the show on. "It's just awesome watching it & I can't wait to see what else is in store for you."

"Who plays _me_?"

"Matt Smith. Before that, my first favorite Doctor, David Tennant, played your 10th incarnation, brilliantly, I might add. He's Scottish, but he pulled of a decent British accent. I gotta ask, though, why the bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool."

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"Er, somewhat, I mean, if people are gonna ask, why not tell them the truth? So, you've seen all my adventures?"

"Well, mostly. The BBC, for some reason in the 70s, wiped a lot of filmed episodes clean. There have been private episode collectors & other countries that have returned their copies to them, but there are still 106 episodes missing from your time as your first, second, & third incarnations. Two episodes from one arc are being animated for release, using audio that fans have turned in to them from the TV airings of them, but nothing beats the original live footage. Plus, you've seen British animation, right? Not as good as American animation, or Japanese. I don't know why they don't give the job to a good American animation company, instead of British. I also don't get why they don't update the animation with new animation for _Star Trek the Animated Series_ , but that's a whole 'nother topic. Point is, a lot of people are missing out on those episodes & there's no sources of them at the moment."

"Oh, yeah? Come with me," the Doctor said, then they enter the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?"

"BBC headquarters, early 70s, we're gonna grab those film masters & bring them to your present," they arrive at BBC HQ, night, the TARDIS was cloaked. "All right, the TARDIS is cloaked, so we'll need to be sneaky, here," he said as he made a key like the one he gave Martha Jones to make her unnoticeable to almost everyone.

"A make-you-unnoticeable-key? What are we doing, Doc?"

"We are going to get those films before they get wiped clean. Just follow me. Carry as much as you can at a time, & move quietly," he said as he gave Austin the key & made one for himself. They went outside & stealthily went to the episodes labeled " _Doctor Who_ " for the episodes that were missing.

"You know, I've got a _better_ idea," he said as he ran into the TARDIS  & returned with a bag like the one he had for the energy containers.

"Smooth."

"Yep, now hurry. Put as many as you can into the bag. Time Lord tech, never fails."

 **They put a lot of the episode films in the bag from the First, Second, & Third Doctors' episodes. When they couldn't find any more from those eras, the got back in the TARDIS & disappeared.**

"Uh, Doc. Won't they notice someone stole most of the episodes?"

"Probably, but not to worry. I took us back to the night _before_ they started wiping the film reels, so if they do notice, they'll probably count those as 'wiped.' You know what? I've got a better plan," he said as he went back into the TARDIS, then came back out with another bag, then opened it. He then started switching the film reels' containers.

"What are you doing _now_?"

"Replacing the film reels from the originals with blank ones, so they'll think that they've already been wiped," he said.

"Oh, great," Austin said, then helped out. "Great. So where to _now_?" he asked after they finished  & were in the TARDIS.

"BBC headquarters, the present. We just drop all of the films off into the head guys' office, they find them in the morning, think it was a generous donation by an anonymous source, & bingo, they get the episodes back & everyone's happy."

"Great. You gonna drop me off at my hotel then?"

"Yeah. Before I drop off the films, I'll do that," they rematerialized in Austin's hotel room. "All right, well, here we are."

"Yeah, listen, Doc, um, one word of advice; keep doing what you do, but follow my motto; don't trust anything fully unless you know you can," he said as they shook hands.

"I'll take that into consideration. Goodbye, Austin."

"See ya, Doc," they parted hands, the Doctor entered the TARDIS & it disappeared as the engines sounded.

 **Austin walked to his couch & turned on his TV to the _Who_ episode he turned the other TV on to just a few minutes before. Before he could enjoy it, a news flash came on...**

"Breaking news," a female English reporter started. "Alien ships have appeared in the sky. It looks like..."

"EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek yelled.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she got hit with a laser beam.

 **A few Daleks whizzed by, yelling their trademark catchphrase.**

 ** _The TARDIS materialized_...**

* * *

 **The scene turned to the Doctor at BBC, dropping off the films. He looked out a window.**

"Oh no," he said as he realized what was happening.

 **He ran back to the TARDIS & it disappeared.**

* * *

 ** _Austin's suite_** :

 ** _The TARDIS materialized_.**

 **The Doctor stepped out. Austin turned to see him walk out.**

"Austin. What's going on here?"

"I don't know. You have a theory?"

"Hmm," he said, pondering. "I'm guessing that the dimensional barriers are breaking down again, but this time our universes are combining. Their histories & stuff like that are fusing together."

"Whoa, so you're saying that your universe & mine are combining?"

"Yes, but ' _how_?' is the question."

 **They looked at the TV as the Doctor thought. After a few seconds, something materialized in front of the camera.**

"Oh no. _That's_ not good at all," the Doctor said, going to  & kneeling in front of the TV.

"Doc, what is _that_?" Austin asked. The beings materialized.

"Cybermen!" Doctor said.

"Oh crap!" Austin replied.

"People of Earth of Universe 2 to us, Universe 1 to you. We are the Cybermen. As our old accomplices the Borg say, prepare to be assimilated!" one drone said. The camera panned to Austin & the Doctor looking at each other.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 2:**

 **...**

 **They looked at the TV as the Doctor thought. After a few seconds, something materialized in front of the camera.**

"Oh no. _That's_ not good at all," the Doctor said, going to  & kneeling in front of the TV.

"Doc, what is _that_?" Austin asked. The beings materialized.

"Cybermen!" Doctor said.

"Oh crap!" Austin replied.

"People of Earth of Universe 2 to us, Universe 1 to you. We are the Cybermen. As our old accomplices the Borg say, prepare to be assimilated!" one drone said. The camera panned to Austin & the Doctor looking at each other.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

* * *

"Doc, what are we going to do?"

"First of all, quit calling me 'Doc,' it's 'Doctor.' Second, let's get in the TARDIS & figure this out," a Dalek crashed through the window.

"Source of temporal energy located! Target identified as the Doctor!"

"How do you know who I am? I thought your memory of me was wiped."

"With the data packs of the Cybermen, we have downloaded everything they know about you! Especially that you'll do anything to save your accomplices!" it launched a grappling hook, grabbing Austin by the ankle.

"Doctor!" he yelled as the Dalek flew off with him in tow.

"Oh no," he said then ran into the TARDIS & started the engines, then started flying it.

 **He flew below to Austin. He stepped out the door & threw his screwdriver to Austin. After realizing what it was, he pointed it at the hook & freed himself from its grip, then fell into the TARDIS. The Doctor had the gravity on, so he immediately fell to the floor, on his back, then got up, groaning.**

 **The Doctor closed the door.**

"You ok?" he said, helping him up.

"Well, my _leg's_ killing me, but I'll be fine," he said, dusting himself off, then rubbed his leg a little. He handed him the screwdriver. The Doctor laughed a bit. "Oh my god! We gotta get my girl, Ally. She's in danger."

"All right. To Ally," the TARDIS materialized in Ally's bedroom.

 **She was crouching under her bed, trying to call Austin on her phone. She came out of the under of her bed. The TARDIS doors opened, Austin appeared in the doorway.**

"Austin?"

"Ally, come on!" he said, extending his hand. She rose & ran to him, hugging him. He backed them into the TARDIS & closed the doors. They broke apart. "Ok, Doc. We're good," the Doctor flipped a few switches & put them in the atmosphere.

"Austin, what's going on?"

"Ok, quick. That's the Doctor from _Doctor Who._ He appeared in front of me in this thing before any of this started happening  & now we're trying to figure out what's going on."

"Ok."

"All right, Doc, this is Ally. Ally, this is the Doctor."

"Pleasure," he said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah," she said, amazed at where she was.

"Now that introductions are done, we _need_ to get to the bottom of this," he said, going over to the panel.

"So, what's the plan?" Austin said, walking over there with Ally behind him.

"Don't know, but I probably will in a few minutes though," he said, turning on the external camera and the TV screen, then kicked on the engines & got them above the atmosphere. "Now, we need to find out how many Dalek & Cybermen ships are here & just how far this thing is spreading," he turned it to a London TV news bulletin.

"Hey, Doctor, look in the sky. Are _those_ Zeppelins?"

"Yes they _are_. Oh no, not _this_ one too."

"I don't like the sound of _that_."

"Yes. You remember my adventure where me, Rose, & Mickey traveled to that other world?"

"Yeah. So you're saying that universe is fusing too?"

"Yes, but how are they doing this? _That's_ what _I_ wanna know."

* * *

 **On Earth:**

"Oh my God," a guy monitoring a screen said.

"What?" another guy said.

"Look, Cybermen."

"Whoa. Weren't they outlawed?"

"Yeah, but if people were going to try to make one again, we would've busted them."

"Well, we better call him in."

"All right. Calling the Doctor."

"Hello?" the part Human, part Time Lord meta-crisis Doctor said, answering the Skype call.

"Yes, Doctor, um, we've got a Cyberman & we don't know what's happening."

"On screen," he said, then put his glasses on & studied the surroundings. "Oh no. Rose!"

"What?" Rose said, coming in from the bathroom. She looked at the screen. "Cybermen & Daleks? How can _they_ be here?"

"I don't know. Guys, search the Earth & the outer atmosphere for temporal energy."

 _'Temporal energy detected_ ,' the computer said.

"Ok, now search to see if that energy's coming from an old 60s police box."

 _'Ship detected_ ,' it said again.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but let's find out. Send out a subspace frequency to that ship."

 _'Working…'_

* * *

 **TARDIS room:**

 ** _Beep beep_**

"What's _that_?"

"We're receiving a subspace message from Earth," he turned on the video feed to & back from the TARDIS to the other place. The clone Doctor was on the screen. "Hello?" The Doctor said.

"Oh no," the clone Doctor said.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 3:**

 **...**

 **Last time on _TETWWTH_...**

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but let's find out. Send out a subspace frequency to that ship."

 _'Working…'_

* * *

 **TARDIS room:**

 ** _Beep Beep_**

"What's _that_?" Austin asked.

"We're receiving a subspace message from Earth," he turned on the video feed to & back from the TARDIS to the other place. The clone Doctor was on the screen. "Hello?" The Doctor said.

"Oh no," the clone Doctor said.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

* * *

"Who are _you_?" the clone Doctor asked.

"Oh, that's maybe going to be a bit hard to explain."

"Well, start because that's _my_ TARDIS you're flying around the atmosphere!"

"Ok, basically, I'm the regeneration after _you_ , if you were still _me_."

"What?"

"Yes."

"What?" he looked him up & down. "What?"

"Oh, I remember when I used to that! Oh, memories. How are you able to contact us?"

"I don't know. You tell me how you got to our universe."

"Doctor, the Zeppelins. That must mean their universe is fused with ours too," Austin said.

"Brilliant deduction."

"Who was _that_?"

"That's Austin. A resident of one of the universes that are fusing together right now."

"I'm sorry, what's that now?"

"Our universes & Austin & Ally's here, are somehow fusing together & we think that this Cybermen/Dalek alliance is somehow behind this."

"The Cybermen & Daleks? Together? In an alliance?"

"Yeah. Apparently they're working together to fuse several universes together."

"Oh no. Well, need some help?"

"Yeah, if you're offering."

"Great. Just let me get dressed."

"Who's that behind you?" The Doctor asked, noticing a what appeared to be a person with a slightly big belly standing behind him.

"Oh, someone you know. You wanna say 'hi' while I get ready?" he said while getting up.

"Don't mind if I do," Rose said, sitting down. The Doctor looked at her, realizing she had a little numb on her stomach. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, Rose," Austin & Ally looked at each other, thinking that this was a bit awkward. "So, what's new?"

"Oh, a lot. My Doctor told me of your adventures since we got separated originally. I could ask _you_ the same thing."

"Yeah, well. Regenerated again, got a couple more companions, lost them, and, oh yeah, finally found out who River was."

"Oh yeah? Who is she."

"My wife," he said, feeling awkward.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, my other doesn't have to know, if you don't want him to."

"It really doesn't matter, since he's not you anymore. Who's with you?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Austin & Ally, Rose. Rose, Austin & Ally."

"Hey," they said.

"Hi," Rose said.

"Hello, so _you're_ the Doctor's new companions, huh?"

"Yeah, for now at least. We're from a different universe than his. We just got caught in the cross fire."

"Yeah, that seems to be how he finds a _lot_ of people."

"I know."

"All right, small talk's over. Now, is my other self ready?"

"Honey, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to pick a tie."

"Pick the blue. It goes with the suit."

"All right, thanks," he got close to the camera. "So, how do I get up there?"

"Oh, I know. My teleporter room!"

"You've got a teleporter?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, from when I was in the _Star Trek_ universe. I downloaded the schematics for it  & then programmed the TARDIS to recreate the transporter room from the _Enterprise_."

"Sweet!"

"Ok, I'll wait for your signal."

"Ok, transferring feed to transporter room screen & done. Come along now, this should be cool," he said, then they headed to the transporter room. "All right, now Doctor, are you ready?"

"Yes, Doctor, I am."

"All right, now let's see. Locking on to the location of this feed, scanning for human/Time Lord hybrids, &... gotcha. Ready for transport."

"I'll see you when I get back," the clone Doctor told Rose.

"You better. Be safe," Rose told him.

"Hey, I'm the Doctor. What could possibly happen? Don't answer that," he said, then gave her a quick kiss.

"Listen, you're not whole Time Lord any more, so you can't regenerate again, so do be careful."

"I will be extra careful. I used to be him & what's better, there's 2 of me, so I have him to take the hit for me."

"Hey!"

"All right, time to go. See ya later, Rose. All right, Doctor. 'Beam me up,' as they would say."

"All right, activating, transporting, & rematerialising," the Doctor said, then his clone materialized on the pad.

"You realise you could've just materialised the TARDIS down there, right?" the other Doctor said, walking towards them, hands in his pockets.

"Right, right," The Doctor said, rubbing his hand on his face, with the realization.

"Hello, you two, I'm the Doctor," he said, shaking their hands.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 4:**

 **...**

 **Last time on _ETWWTH_...**

"All right, activating, transporting, & rematerialising," the Doctor said, then his clone materialized on the pad.

"You realise you could've just materialised the TARDIS down there, right?" the other Doctor said, walking towards them, hands in his pockets.

"Right, right," The Doctor said, rubbing his hand on his face, with the realization.

"Hello, you two, I'm the Doctor," he said, shaking their hands.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

* * *

 **In the TARDIS:**

"Oh stop it. Even though you technically _are_ a clone of my former self, _you_ aren't the Doctor anymore. _I_ am."

"What's _that_ for? Up until 5 years ago, I have all the knowledge you have. Plus I have a great girl. What have _you_ got?" he said, a little angry.

"I have more memories and, well, two more friends than you, a wife, _and_ , this sick bowtie," he said, trying to sound smug.

"Really, the bowtie? I would've though the _chin_ would be the biggest development of this one. Anyways, really? Got yourself married, have you? Who's the girl, mate?" he said with his hands in his pockets.

"River Song."

"What? How's that?"

"Remember how she said she knew us in the future?"

"Yeah."

"Well, _I'm_ that future Doctor."

"Well, good for you. How'd it happen?"

"Well..."

"Um, Doctors, I hate to interrupt the catch up, but we've got the Cybermen & Daleks fusing universes out there," Austin chimed in.

"He's right," the clone Doctor said.

"Right, better give you the short version. Better sync our minds."

"Oh, this'll be fun. Haven't done this in _years_."

"Yes, well, contact," said the Doctor.

"Contact," the other Doctor said, then they closed their eyes & linked minds, like the Doctors did in 'The 3 Doctors.'

"Oh, nice story. Sad ending though."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok, now that I've been caught up to speed, let's get to work, shall we?" the clone Doc said. They walked, headed towards the main console room. They finally entered, the clone Doc with his hands in his pockets. "Oh, you've redecorated? I don't like it."

"Apparently none of my past selves do. Oh yeah. I wanted to ask, how's your TARDIS piece growing?" Austin asked.

"Oh, it's almost done. Probably should take several more years to mature at the rate it's going."

"Great."

"Yes, yes. That's all fine & dandy, but now on to the more pressing matters at hand," Austin said, interrupting them.

"Right, but _first_..." the Doctor said, as he had the TARDIS make something. "Here," he said, handing it to the clone Doc.

"Oh, my sonic screwdriver! Thanks. I reckon you have a newer one to go with the new looks."

"In fact, I _do_ ," he said, pulling his sonic out of his pocket, giving the other Doctor a glimpse at it.

 **He took it in his hand.**

"Nice. A bit more advanced than mine, but why ditch a classic?" he said, flipping it in the air, then handed it back.

"Yes, well," he said, while putting it away. "On to the matter at hand," he turned on the view screen. "Now, the Cybermen & Daleks are all teamed up & attacking Earth, that much we know, but how are they fusing parallel Earths together & why? Oh, that's unexpected."

"What?" Austin asked as the other Doc hitched closer to the original.

"It seems the Earths are not just being fused together, but the histories of the worlds are too."

"Well then, how come _we_ aren't changing too?" Ally asked.

"Simple," the Docs said together.

"Go ahead. Explain," the original Doc said to the other.

"All right. _Now_ , obviously whatever device the Daleks & Cybermen have is obviously doing _that_ too. The TARDIS obviously protects us since we're up here with the shields on, while they're...down...there..." he trailed off in thought.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"Rose, Jackie, Pete, & everyone else. They might be at risk to change too."

"Don't worry about Rose. She, her mom, & most of the others probably won't change," the other one said.

"How do you know?"

"As I can see, this machine is choosing the people who stay down there from which version of them is more important than the others. Obviously, there's only 2-3 versions of everyone, _so_ the versions of them from our universe are going to survive, but the versions of us that are from Austin  & Ally's universe are actors who played us on TV."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. So, there might be 2 versions of some people down there."

"Oh, _that_ sounds a lot better," the clone said sarcastically.

"Hey, when we defeat them, we'll find a way to reverse it all."

"Right, sorry Doctor. How do we proceed?"

"Well, Doctor, we find which ship has the device on it," he said while flipping switches & typing stuff. "Should be the one that's either heavily protected, or putting out the most power, or both. There," he said, finding it.

"What do we do now?" Austin asked.

" _This_ ," he said, turning on the engines.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 5:  
**

 **...**

 **The engines kicked on. They appeared in the ship with the device.**

"All right. We should be inside the ship with the device. Austin, come with me. Ally & Doctor, stay here just in case we need a backup," the Doctor said.

"Right," they said.

"Ok," he said, going for a trunk of stuff. "Here," he said, giving the others ear clip communicators. "Just in case we get separated. Now, Doctor, find out how to shut down the device. Ally, help him if he needs it. Austin, come with me to investigate what's going on."

"Right, Doc," Austin said.

 **They went out as the clone Doctor & Ally stayed behind, the clone Doc at the computer scanner.  
**

"Um, excuse me, Doctor?" Ally asked.

"Yes?"

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"We're looking for the room with the machine that's fusing our universes together, _then_ we're going to tell the other me  & Austin where it is, so they can find it & shut it down."

"Oh, right."

"Now, let's just see. I just have to hack the cameras in here. Damn this new configuration! It's taking a lot longer to get used to than it usually does. But no worry, I'll figure it out. Probably my human parts...That's it!" he exclaimed, remembering a device.

"What's it?" Ally asked, confounded.

"Well, there's a device in here I can use to alter my DNA. I can use it to become a full Time Lord again!" he began searching for the device on the computer.

"Great. Why?"

"To have my brain firing on all thrusters, of course. I'm only setting it to be temporary though. Now," he said, as the device appears. "This'll be painful, but don't do anything unless I say it's ok."

"All right."

 **He hooked himself into the device. He set it to '100% Time Lord DNA,' & flipped it on. He cried out in a bit of pain (Ok, more like a lot).**

 **(You ever see the episode? Like that.)**

 **It lasted for a few moments till the DNA rewrite was complete. He stepped out of the machine.**

"Ok, now that _that's_ done," he breathed in  & out. "Where were we?" he said, like he did in 'Journey's End.'

"Well," Ally began, bewildered. "You were trying to hack the Cyberman's security cameras while I was helping you."

"Ah, right," he said, putting his 'brainy specs' on. "Now, oh that's a _lot_ better," he said, knowing the controls easier. "I just hit these keys," he said, typing. "Flip a few switches," he did it. "And allons-y! We have picture!" he said turning around, flipping the last switch  & getting a feed on the screen of the overhanging TV.

"Wow. Amazing," Ally said, impressed.

"You're surprised? I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord, I'm over 900 years old, & hacking military software is just a parlor trick compared to what else I've done."

 **He turned around & started typing again.**

"Now, I just scan a few rooms &...there it is," he said, finding the room with the device.

* * *

 **It turned to the Doctor & Austin walking down a hallway...**

"Calling Doctor, come in Doctor. Can you hear me?" the clone Doc said.

 **They stopped to talk.**

"Yes, Doctor. I'm receiving you," the original said, hushed.

"You guys are having fun with that aren't you?" Austin asked, in a hushed tone, into his receiver. The Doctors both shrugged to the person next to them.

"Ok, Doctor. I've found the room with the device. It looks to be in the direct middle of the ship. It's heavily guarded though, lots of Cybermen around it."

"Great. Now what are we gonna do about _that_?" Austin asked.

"Well, you could use this," the Doctor said, pulling out a space gun from his pocket. "A space gun, like they use in _Men in Black_ ," he said, handing it to Austin.

"Whoa, I thought you didn't like guns," he said, holding it.

"Just for the direst of emergencies. This counts as one, but don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Check, Doc," he said, putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Don't go all Marty McFly on me."

"Sorry."

"Now, Doctor. Anything else you could tell us?" the Doctor said.

"Well, let's see...nope."

"Well, all right. Keep us informed if anything happens."

"All right," they both hang up.

"All right. Let's get moving."

"Right," Austin said.

 **They began moving down the corridor & kept moving until they were just outside the control room.** **They looked into the room, the sound of heavy foot stomps in the distance.**

"All Cybermen prepare to upgrade all the humans on Earth!" the Cyber Controller said. All of them picked up laser guns.

" _That's_ not good," Austin said.

"No, it's not," the Doctor said.

 **He pulled out his screwdriver & began scanning. He popped the top out.**

"Plasma lasers. One shot could kill you. Best not let them notice us."

"Yeah."

"Doctor, do you see _this_?" The Doctor said, contacting his clone.

"Yes, Doctor. It seems that they've designed the ship to protect their most important piece of cargo."

"Yes. Now it's almost impossible to get to it. We need to get back to the TARDIS."

 **They turned around to go back when a Dalek had them at gunpoint.**

"YOU WILL _NOT_ BE GOING BACK, DOCTOR  & COMPANION!" he motioned them to go into the room.

 **They went in.**

"Activate holding cells," the Dalek said, then force fields like in 'Journey's End' came around them.

"Doctor & companion," the Cyber controller said.

"Cyber Controller," the Doctor said.

"You will not win this time, Doctor. We have you trapped."

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard something like that & I somehow got out of those situations."

"Then how do you suppose you'll get out of this one, Doctor?"

"Don't know yet. That's part of the fun. I never know what's going to happen next. It's all a gamble."

"You're right, Doctor. That is true. For instance, I could kill you now before you got out."

"That is also true."

"Drop the holding cells," the controller said, holding a plasma gun at them.

 **Suddenly things started flying around the room. Suddenly the TARDIS appeared, then the doors opened & the clone Doc appeared in the doorway & reached his hand out. They grabbed his hand & he pulled them in.**

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek said, then shot a laser beam into the TARDIS. They then vanished.

* * *

 **In the TARDIS...**

 **Sparks flew from the control panel.**

"Oh, _that's_ not good," the clone Doc said.

"No it's not," the Doctor said.

"What?" Austin & Ally asked together.

"Well, _this_ got hit with an extermination beam from that Dalek  & now it's going to redesign itself," the clone said.

"Oh no!" Austin said.

"Oh yes. We need to land, quickly!" the Doc said. He & the clone started setting the coordinates. "Setting coordinates."

"Setting date & time."

"And..."

"Geronimo!"

"Really? Geronimo?"

"Fine, say your thing."

"Thanks. Allons-y!"

 **Then he flipped the switch. The engines kicked on & they materialized.**

"Everyone out, quick!"

 **They all ran out. There were sparks & shit exploding behind them. They all jumped out & landed on the ground, the door closed automatically behind them.**

 **The Doctors got up & scanned the TARDIS with their screwdrivers.**

"Is the TARDIS ok?" Austin asked.

 **They flicked their screwdrivers up.**

"Should be fine. It's just gotta settle down after a fixing, resulting in a refit," the Doc said.

"Oh great another one? I just got used to this one," the clone Doc said.

"Don't worry. It should be fine. Did you set the time for several hours before _that_ happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I did. We should have a few hours to come up with a plan & let the TARDIS cool," the clone Doctor said, piling sticks together in a pile. He then used his screwdriver to light it.

 **The all sat down by it.**

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 6:**

 **...**

 **They were around the fire. The clone Doc lying on his side, fiddling around with his screwdriver. Austin was playing _Bloons Tower Defense 5_ on his iPhone. Ally was watching him. The Doctor laid on his back, looking up at the stars. Austin looked up at the clone Doc, who was looking at his screwdriver, when the round he was on got over.**

"How'd you guys come to save us at the right time?"

"Oh, well, Doctor?" Ally said.

"Well, I saw you guys were in trouble, I set the TARDIS to pick you up, & we materialised just in time."

"Oh, ok," Austin said.

 **He sat up.**

"Why aren't you 2 surprised by _us_?" he asked, pointing to himself  & the other Doctor.

"You didn't get that from your mind link?" Austin asked. The clone Doc shook his head with a straight face.

"Ok, well, in our universe, your universe exists as a TV show called _Doctor Who_ , appropriately titled, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, laughing.

"Anyways, it's made by the BBC, a TV network in the UK. It started in the 60s, then went into hiatus after '89, then came back in '05 & now it's one of their top shows."

"Who played _me_?"

"A Scottish guy named David Tennant."

"Ah, so is it really that popular?"

"Yeah! Anyone would kill to play you. You guys are a source of inspiration & hope to people. Truthfully, I hope David Tennant comes back to play you in the 50th anniversary. I'm betting he's going to. He's always been a fan of the show & he always said he could've stayed on, but a lot of production people were leaving, so that's why he left. Plus, he decided to go out on a high note, while the show was still popular. Honestly, I really think he should've lasted longer than Tom Baker, your 4th incarnation, & stayed for more than 7 years. Now, I'm hoping that's how long _his_ actor's gonna stay," he pointed to the Doctor. "'Cause there's only, at most, 2 regenerations left in his cycle  & there's only 2 incarnations after this one, unless he got more regenerations when River revived him, giving him the rest of her regenerations, or some other explanation. Hey, Doc. How many regenerations do you have left?"

"I'd prefer you to find out through TV."

"Ah, man. No spoilers?"

"No spoilers."

"Fine. I'm still hoping for that to be explained though."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

 **The TARDIS whirred...**

"All right, time to see how well it cooked," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," the clone said.

 **They opened the doors & walked in. They gasped at the sight.**

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 7:**

 **...**

 **They went inside the TARDIS & saw the upgrade. Totally new style. New control panel, new engine pump thing, new gray/green color scheme, & new lights on the walls (basically, the one from Series 7 part 2).**

"Whoa," Austin said.

"You can say _that_ again," the Doctor said.

"Definitely," Ally said.

"Whoa," he repeated.

"Ok, time to see what this old girl's got under the hood," the Doctor said. "Doctor, turn on the engines."

"Check, Doctor," the clone said.

"Set coordinates; space, outside the main Cyberman ship."

"Set."

"Now, all we need is a plan. How do we distract them up there & trick them somehow?"

"Ah, **(snaps his fingers)** I've got an idea. This thing's got a killer speaker system, right?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, we distract them with a distracting sound & get them all tangled up, then we turn the tables on them."

"Brilliant!" the clone Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes, well, what sound do you have in mind?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, I was thinking the sound of Green Day. They have the perfect song for something like this & I'd like to meet them if I could."

"What song?"

"A song called 'Dirty Rotten Bastards.' Don't worry, the title's a little misleading. It's way better than it sounds."

"Ok then, if you think it'll help."

"I do."

 **The Doctors ran to the control panel.**

"Ok, setting coordinates, setting time, & Geronimo," he said, starting the engine.

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Part 8:**

 **...**

 **Billie Joe Armstrong sat in his house, writing a song. The engines sounded, disturbing him.**

"What the hell?"

 ** _The TARDIS appeared_...**

 **Austin, the Doctor, Mike, & Tré step out.**

"Mike? Tré? Don't know who _you_ are  & is _that_ who I think it is?" Billie asked, pointing to who he was addressing.

"Yes, yes he is," Austin answered.

"The Doctor from _Doctor Who_?" he said, looking at them for a confirming nod, or something.

"Yes, didn't think you'd know that, but anyways, I'm Austin Moon. We need your help."

"My help? What for?"

"Well...basically his universe, ours, & at least one more are being fused together."

"Yes, & there are Cybermen & Daleks making a mess of the worlds," the Doctor said.

"How are we gonna help?"

"Easy. We need you to sing."

"Sing?"

"Yeah. Basically we need a powerful noise to distract the Cybermen & Dalek ships so we can lead them into traps & I thought, 'Why not Green Day's music?'"

"All right, what do I need to do?"

"Grab your guitar & come on."

"Wait. How did you know I'll agree to this?"

"'Cause it's the day _after_ we took care of it  & there's no threat to the worlds now, is there?"

"Hmm...I guess not," looking around.

"And if you don't come with us, this place'll become a ravaged, torn wasteland because the timeline'll change," the Doctor said.

"O...k. I'll do it."

"All righty, everyone in the TARDIS, quick!" the Doctor said.

 **Billie grabbed his electric guitar & they all boarded the TARDIS. It vanished.**

* * *

 **Inside, they walked in, Billie admiring the hugeness of it.**

"So... _this_ is the TARDIS. Hello!" he yelled, then it echoed.

"Yes, well, we need to get to the music room," Austin said.

"This place has a music room?"

"Yeah. I was surprised myself, but we need to act quick if we want to do something to defeat those Cybermen & Daleks."

"Right. Which way?"

 **Austin pointed the way. Then he, Green Day, & Ally headed to the music room. They saw the set up, amps, mics, stuff you'd find at a concert, & a recording studio.**

 ** _Billie whistled._**

"Bet this place has some sweet acoustics. What about Jason? He's now a full member of the band. Why isn't he here?"

"We needn't bother him. Besides, I'm pretty proficient on guitar & I've learned pretty much all of your new songs," Austin said, picking up his guitar & putting the strap around his shoulder.

"Oh, well, all right then. What song were you thinking?"

"Three words, 'Dirty... Rotten... Bastards...'" Austin said, counting as he said the words. Billie gave him a confident smile.

 **They all plugged in their instruments, set up the mics, & tuned their instruments. Ally sat at the sound controls.**

"All right, gentlemen. We are going to descend upon them in a minute. How would you like to enter?" the Doctor asked over loudspeakers.

"Oh. Appear invisible, make no sound, then after the second 'yeah' in the song, appear, then get ready to fly like hell," Austin said.

"All right, turning invisible, appearing silently...anytime you're ready, guys," the clone Doc said as they typed.

"All right, guys. 1... 2... 3...!" Billie said.

* * *

 **Inside the cyber ship...**

"No sign of the Doctor, his TARDIS, or his companion," a Cyberman said to the controller.

"Excellent, do a subspace sweep just in case. We need to ascertain where exactly they went," the controller said.

 **Just then, an echo came through space, & in their communications speakers.**

"Yeah..." echoed on the speakers.

 **The Cybermen looked around in space, to see nothing.**

"Yeah..." echoed again.

 **They looked at each other. The Dalek on their ship did the same.**

 **The TARDIS appeared out of nowhere.**

"TARDIS LOCATED!" The Daleks & Cybermen said at the same time.

 **The instruments started at the same time as they continued...**

Yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

 **The TARDIS started flying away, the other ships followed.**

Calling all demons, this is the season  
Next stop is therapy  
We're the retarded and the brokenhearted  
The season of misery

 **The Cybership fired a laser.**

 **The TARDIS avoided it.**

"Well, they took the bait," the clone Doc said.

"Yeah they did!" The Doc said.

Here's to the wasted, I can almost taste it  
The rejects and waste of times  
Gonna take it further, get away with murder  
And no one here is getting out alive

"True," the Doctor said as there was heavy fire from the ships.

Here's to all God's losers, ra da da da de  
The bottom-feeder's frenzy  
Here's to all bloodsuckers, sing along with me  
'Cause we don't say no  
Scream 1, 2, 3

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey!

We're too old to be misbehaved  
We sold our souls and so ashamed of ourselves  
So we wait for miss judgment day  
Write me a letter and send it to my grave, yeah

 **The tempo changed. The TARDIS swept from right to left, speeding through space in front of the other ships, avoiding the fire.**

 **The guys pounded on their instruments...**

All fucked up beyond intervention  
Fuck the world this is my revolution  
Long lost souls and livin' in cages  
I'm on a bender, it's one for the ages

I've got the urge  
To binge and surge  
The tables turn  
To crash and burn

Juliana homicide

 **(Mild turbulence started)**

Make my demons come to life  
Oh, Julianna homicide  
Won't you be my blushing bride

 **(The auto-gravity disabled in their room, caused by a blast from one of the other ships, they rocked on anyway, while beginning to float around)**

Chop me a line of my best friend's ashes  
 **Billie:** Dust to dust when the red light flashes  
 **Austin:** What the fuck does "OK" stand for  
 **Both:** When the afterlife is nothing worth dying for?

 **Billie & Mike: **I've got the urge  
To binge and surge  
The tables turn  
To crash and burn

 **Billie:** Juliana homicide  
 **Austin:** Make my demons come to life  
 **Billie:** Oh, Julianna homicide  
 **Both:** Why won't you be my blushing bride,  
All right?

 **Tempo changed slightly again. They both played the guitar solos...**

 **The Cybermen & Daleks went on the sides of the TARDIS & tried to fire, but the Doctors teleported themselves & everybody a little bit more ahead, causing them to fire on themselves.**

Well California's burning to the ground  
And Julianna walks on holy ground  
Where there's smoke there's fire burning out the lights  
'Cause California's burning down tonight,  
Tonight

"Take the singing of the next verse, Austin!" Billie shouted.

 **(Short instrumental)**

 **Austin:** Calling all demons, this is the season  
Next stop is therapy  
We're the retarded and the brokenhearted  
The season of misery

Here's to the wasted, I can almost taste it,  
The rejects and waste of times  
Gonna take it further, get away with murder  
And no one here is getting out alive

 **Billie:** Here's to all God's losers, ra da da da de  
The bottom-feeder's frenzy  
Here's to all bloodsuckers sing along with me  
'Cause we don't say 'no'  
Scream 1, 2, 3...

 **The Cybermen & Daleks planned to trap the TARDIS by going 2 different ways, one behind it & one in front of their trajectory. The Dalek ship headed in front of their trajectory.**

 **Inside the music room...**

 **All:** Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

 **The gravity re-engaged & they slowly drifted back to the floor.**

Way, carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away...

 **They landed on the floor where they were.**

 **The TARDIS headed towards the Dalek ship. It appeared on the monitor.**

"Well _that's_ not looking promising," the clone Doc said.

"No, it's not. I've got an idea!" the Doctor increased their speed. The Cybermen did the same to keep up. They got right on their tail.

 **Then, as they're about to collide, the TARDIS disappears.**

"Doctor!" The cyber controller & head Dalek yell simultaneously.

 **The cyber controller turned to look at the device, only to see the Doctor unhooking & running with it, taking it back into the TARDIS. It disappeared.**

"Doctor!" he yelled as the ships collide & explode.

 **The TARDIS was floating in space as the gang celebrated inside.**

"Now _that's_ how we get it done!" Austin said.

"Yeah. I only wish River saw that. She'd _definitely_ be impressed," the Doctor said.

"If only Rose were here too, but no matter. I can tell her about it later," the clone Doc said.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, wait. What are we going to do with _that_ thing?" Ally asked, pointing to the device on the floor.

"Well, we'll put it someplace where it can charge up enough to put our universes back together & then it'll be all right," the clone Doc said.

"But where?" Austin asked.

 ** _The Doctor snapped his fingers._**

"The moon! It's perfect! No one there, no one going there, so it'll be in perfect isolation!"

"Brilliant!" the clone Doc exclaimed.

* * *

 **A few moments later...**

 **They materialized on the moon, the Doctors stepped out on to the moon, with the device, in their space suits. They planted it on the surface, set it to charge, then went back in the TARDIS to wait to reverse its effects. They went back in the TARDIS & it disappeared.**

 **The _Doctor Who_ theme played...**

 **...**

 **Last Part:**

 **...**

 **Now that the danger was averted...**

 **They were celebrating by discussing their success...**

" _That_ was definitely a close one," Ally said.

"Yeah. Glad that plan worked," Austin said.

"Oh, yes! _That_ was an adventure for the history books all right," the Doctor said.

"Right, well, time to go home," the clone Doctor said.

"Yes, 'cause now that the universes are going to be defused, we'll need to be back in our rightful places," the Doctor said.

"How long will it take?" Austin asked.

"Oh, let's see. Only about a week."

"A week?"

"Yeah, well, the machine needs a little while to calibrate where everything belongs & charge up enough to have the energy needed to reverse everything," the clone Doc said.

"Oh. All right."

"You know what? I have a fun idea," the Doc said.

"What?"

"Well, you're booked for Times Square on New Years' Eve, right?"

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?"

" _This_ ," he then adjusted the controls & set off the engines, then stopped them. "Here we are, Times Square, New Year's Eve 2012, soon to be 2013. Austin, let's celebrate!"

"Now you're talking! What song should I sing?"

"Maybe _we_ could help," Billie Joe said, as Mike  & Tré stood behind him.

 **The all looked towards one another.**

* * *

 **The skyscraper:**

 **The TARDIS appeared, people don't know what's going on. Austin & Green Day exited to the roof. The crowd was going ballistic.**

"Ok," Austin said. "I'm Austin Moon & this is Green Day! The _best_ punk band in the world! Now, we're gonna do a song for you," he said, then picked up his guitar. "Billie, Mike, Tré, you guys ready?"

 **They got to their respective instruments.**

"I'm ready," Billie said. "Mike? Tré?"

"We're good," Mile said. Tré gave a thumbs up.

 **Billie & Austin started playing the riff...**

 **Austin:** Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much  
And I don't give a damn anyway  
 **Billie:** You always seem to be stepping in shit  
And all you really do is complain  
 **Austin:** Hitch a ride, tell it how you like  
 **Billie:** Small minds seem to think a like

Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much  
And I don't give a fuck anyway

 **Both:** Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x4)**  
 **Billie, then Austin:** Gotta let it go, gotta let it go **(x2)**

 **Billie:** Cut the crap 'cause you're screaming in my ear  
And you're taking up all of the space  
 **Austin:** You're really testing my patience again  
And I'd rather get punched in the face  
 **Billie:** You're getting on my every last nerve  
 **Austin:** Everything you've said, I've already heard

 **Billie:** I'm sick to death of your every last breath  
And I don't give a fuck anyway

 **Austin:** (Shut the fuck up!)

 **Both:** Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x4)**  
Gotta let it go, gotta let it go **(x4)**

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 **Billie:** Always fuck, fuckin' with my head now **(x3)**  
Always fuckin' with my head  
And I gotta let it go

 **Both:** Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x8)**

 **The crowd cheered.  
**

"What else can we do?" Austin asked.

"'99 Revolutions'?" Billie asked.

"All right, Tré. Start us off," Austin said. Tré gave the beat.

 **Billie started playing the guitar riff.**

"This song's called '99 Revolutions.' Let's go!" Billie yelled.

 **They all started playing...**

 **Billie:** There's a trouble in the air  
A rumble in the streets  
A going out of business sale  
And a race to bankruptcy

 **Austin:** It's not one to 99, it's 99 to one  
A common cause and a call to arms  
For the health of our daughters and our sons

 **Austin & Billie & Mike's backing vocals: **It's 99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight

 **(Guitar riff)**

 **Billie:** There's a rat in the company,  
A bail out on easy street  
How the fuck did the working stiff (whoa, oh)  
Become so obsolete?

 **Austin:** Hit the lights and bang the drum  
And let your flag unfold  
'Cause history will prove itself  
In the halls of justice and lost souls

 **Both & Mike: **It's 99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight

 **(Guitar riffs/solos)**

 **Billie:** We live in troubled times

From the ghettos to an empty suburban home  
 **Austin:** We live in troubled times  
And I'm 99 percent sure that something's wrong,  
It's all wrong

 **Billie:** It's 99 revolutions tonight,  
 **Austin:** 99 revolutions tonight,  
 **Both:** 99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight,  
99 revolutions tonight

 **Billie:** "Let's go crazy!"

 **(Guitar riff)**

99 to 1,  
To one  
Oooo, yow!

 **The song finished out...**

 **The crowd was going wild for them...**

"All right, guys. You want one more?" the crowd cheered wildly. "All right, you guys up for one more?"

"Sure," they all said.

"Well, what should we play?" Austin said.

"'Basket case'?"

"'My Generation.'"

"Ah, I've got it! How about some 'Sex, Drugs, & Violence?'"

"Oh, yeah!" Billie yelled.

"All right, here we go!"

 **He started playing the guitar riff.**

 **Billie:** All my life, trouble follows me like a mystery girl  
I've been chasing round a memory like a mystery girl  
I've been getting lost searching my soul all around this town  
I took a wrong turn in growing up and it's freaking me out

 **Austin:** Back at school, it never made much sense  
Now I pay, but I can't pay attention,  
Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life  
 **Billie:** Too dumb to die, I guess, but that's the way it goes  
Sometimes I must regress to

 **Both:** Sex, drugs & violence  
English, math & science,  
Safety in numbers,  
Give me, give me danger

 **Mike went up to Billie's mic for the line, then back:** Well, I don't wanna be an imbecile,  
But Jesus made me that way

 **Austin:** All my life, I've been running wild like a runaway  
Wherever the night takes me like a stowaway

 **Billie:** Back at home, it never made much sense  
Now I pay, but I can't pay attention,  
Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life  
 **Austin:** Too dumb to die, I guess, but that's the way it goes  
Sometimes I must regress to

 **Both:** Sex, drugs & violence  
English, math & science,  
Safety in numbers,  
Give me, give me danger, hey

 **(Guitar solo played)**

 **Billie:** Back at home, it never made much sense  
Now I pay, but I can't pay attention,  
Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life  
 **Austin:** Too dumb to die, I guess, but that's the way it goes  
Sometimes I must regress to

 **Both:** Sex, drugs & violence  
English, math & science,  
Safety in numbers,  
Give me, give me danger

 **Billie:** Sex, drugs & violence  
English, math & science,  
Safety in numbers,  
Give me, give me danger

 **Austin:** Sex, drugs & violence  
English, math & science,  
Safety in numbers,  
 **Both:** Give me, give me danger, oh

 **The finishing riffs played...**

 **The song finished.**

"All right. That's all the time we got. Enjoy the rest of the night. PEACE," Austin said. They then got in the TARDIS.

 **The Doctor ran out to the mic.**

"All right! I'm the Doctor & I say, 'Happy New Year!'" he said, then pointed his sonic at the ball & it started dropping at a perfectly executed countdown. He ran back into the TARDIS & it disappeared. The ball got to the bottom at precisely 12 p.m.

* * *

 **In the TARDIS:**

"All right. Time to drop everyone off. First off, Billie, Mike, & Tré. Where do you all go?" The Doctor asked

"Well, I was at home," Billie said.

"Me too," Mike said.

"And so was I," Tré said.

"All right, first Tré," he said, dropping him off. "Then, Mike," he dropped him off. "Now Billie," he said, dropping him off.

"Austin, we should record something sometime. I'll have my people call yours."

"Definitely. If you're ever in Miami, drop by."

"Will do," he said, then exited.

"Now the other me," he said, materializing the TARDIS in his house.

"Wait. Before that, I turned myself full Time Lord again," he said.

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah, but only for regenerations & brain power, not aging."

"You should be fine. If you're close to death when you're old with Rose, & you feel like you want to regenerate, do it. If not, goodbye," they shook hands.

"All right. Thanks Doctor. Austin, Ally. See you all."

"Wait, Doctor," Austin said.

"What?"

"Why does Rose have a big belly?"

"Oh, _that_ ," he said, smiling & blushing.

"Oh, ok, you don't have to tell me. I think I know!" Austin said, pointing at him.

"Really?"

"Well, it's not hard to deduce when you've been living together in a relationship for the last 10, or so years. She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Um," he said, smiling & blushing even more & nodding his head a bit.

"Hey, man, good for you. Man, do the writers have something to write about if this is explored in the show."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"You mean to say that part of you's human too?" the Doctor said.

"Yep. Time Lord brain, human body. I thought you'd like to know that."

"Yes, well, must've slipped my mind to ask."

"Yes, well, nice meeting you," he said, shaking Austin & Ally's hands. He exited into the hallway in front of his bedroom.

 **The TARDIS disappeared.**

"Ok, now Ally."

"Why can't I go with Austin?"

"You need to go back to where you were when I took you with us," the Doctor said.

"Besides, I'll be home in a few days for Christmas. You go home & get ready for me, ok?" Austin asked

"All right," she said, then kissed him. The Doctor cleared his throat & they parted. "I'll definitely have a present waiting for you at home," she then kissed him again, deeply.

"Ugh. First the Ponds, now you two? I hope this trend doesn't continue much more in the future," the Doctor said, softly, waiting for them to finish.

 **They broke apart...**

"And I you," he said, then she exited into her room. The TARDIS engines went.

 **They landed in Austin's suite & stepped out.**

"Here we go. Your suite, 5 minutes after we left."

"I gotta say, Doc. You live a pretty exciting life. I'd wanna be there too, but only if I were a nobody here, ya know?"

"Yeah, it _is_ pretty marvelous, isn't it? Don't expect another time like this any time soon, you know?"

"Yeah. Well, if this is a goodbye," he said, shaking his hand. "I just wanna say it's been a blast, Doc." they stopped shaking hands. "Also, I really like the new theme in there," he said, pointing to the TARDIS. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's your real name?"

"What's my what?"

"Your real name. You know?"

"Oh, _that_. Can't tell ya."

"Oh, come on. At least whisper your initials to me."

"Fine, but just the initials."

"Ok," he said, then the Doctor whispered his initials into his ear.

"Whoa. _Not_ what I would've expected."

"Yeah."

"Oh & don't worry, Doc. You'll find another woman. Preferably one who's single, that whole 'married couple' thing was a fiasco."

"Yeah? I'll consider it next time."

"Oh & the new theme is great."

"Yes, I suppose it is," he said, looking back.

"Yeah, I guess this is 'goodbye,'" Austin said, extending his hand.

"Yes, I suppose it is," the Doctor said, shaking his hand.

 **He then entered the TARDIS & it disappeared as the engines roared. Austin flopped on to his suite's couch, turned on the TV, as another _Doctor Who_ episode came on the channel.**

 **...  
**

 **PEACE**

 **…**

 **S1 Specials 4: Christmas Special: 2012  
**

 **...**

 **12/24/12, 6:00 pm...**

 **Austin's plane arrived at the airport in Florida. Ally was waiting outside the gate to drive home with him. Austin finally stepped out of the terminal to see a relieved Ally waiting for him. As soon as he got within a few feet of her, she ran & hugged him.**

"I wasn't sure if you went off on another adventure, or not," she said, looking up to him. He hugged her tightly & quickly back.

"Hey, the Doc has his own universe to pick up hitchhikers in. Besides, why would I want to leave the best thing in my life for adventure & danger? I mean, I've got enough of that already, you know? Being with you & being famous," he said. She looked at him, then gave him a quick-ish long kiss. Pretty much a full minute. They broke apart, then started walking toward the exit.

"So, what do you think's going to become of him?" Ally asked.

"You wanna find out?" Austin asked looking at her.

"How?"

"The Blu-Ray copy of the Christmas special I got from the BBC when I was over there, remember? Wanna watch it when we get to my place?"

"Definitely," she said as they kept walking. They made their way to Austin's car after stepping out of the exit.

"She give you any trouble?" Austin said as Ally handed him the keys.

"Not really. Drives like a dream."

 **He opened the trunk.**

"That's the point of a new car," he put his bags in the trunk & closed it.

"Shut up," she said, getting in the passenger door.

 **He opens the driver's side door.**

"I'm just saying _that_ would be the point of it," he started the car  & backed out into the lane. They drove to the way out, then got on to the main highway towards Austin's house.

* * *

 **About an hour, or so later...**

 **They made it to Austin's house.**

"Mom!? You home? Mom?" he saw a note on the table. "'Austin, I'm at a Christmas party. Don't wait up. I'll be back later tonight. - Mom.' God damn it, Mom! Can't she be home for one goddamn night!?" Austin said, crinkling the note in his fist, trying not to cry from his anger & sadness.

"Oh, Austin," Ally started, hugging him by the side. "I know what she's doing to you, but trust me, don't let her get to you like this."

"I know," his voice quivered a bit. "But ever since dad's been gone, it's either out with her girlfriends drinking a few, staying out most of the night, or going to meet clients in other cities, miles away for days on end," his hands started shaking from the anger. "And now _this_? It's way too much. I just want things to go back to mostly normal, you know? Where she stays home  & we're both home at night & I don't feel like I don't know her anymore. It's usually that a mom stays home to look after her kids, not have them look after themselves while they go gallivanting off to god-knows-where, doing god-knows-what at all hours of the night. It's not fair to me! Doesn't she ever think of me before herself?"

 **Ally hugged him for a minute.**

"'Gallivanting'?" she laughed.

 **He cracked up a little too.**

"It's a term, but what's my vocabulary gonna do for me when there's not many people around for me to use it for?" they paused & stood still for a minute more.

"You want to go upstairs to your room?" Ally asked.

 **(He inhaled, then exhaled sharply)** "Yeah," he said, they chuckled lightly, as they started to walk upstairs.

 **They entered his room. Austin set his stuff on the ground, then got out the _Doctor Who_ episode he got, turned on his TV  & put it in the Blu-Ray player. He put his jacket on his dresser, took off his shoes & socks, pulled down his pants, & stepped out of them, leaving them on the ground as Ally took off her dark blue shirt, leaving on a black bra. She also stepped out of her boots, socks, & took off her skirt, being also left in a pair of white panties. They'd made love a few times since the last writing of it, so they were pretty comfortable with each other's bodies, at least enough to not mind being naked alone with each other in one of their rooms together. They got under the blanket of Austin's bed.**

"Ready to watch?" he asked, holding the player remote in his hand.

"Yeah," Ally said.

 **He hit 'Play' & the episode started.**

* * *

 **An hour later...**

 **The episode finished.**

"What'd you think?" he asked her.

"Well, it was a good story, and the comedy was funny, but I _really_ liked that opening sequence," she said, looking at him.

"Yeah, it was good. The part where the Sontaran guy said, 'If you try to leave, you'll be obliterated...May I take your coat?' was pretty funny," he imitated, then they both laughed.

"That _was_ funny," Ally said. "So," she got on top of him. "Want to celebrated your being home?"

"Definitely," he said as they began making out. He put his tongue in her mouth after letting it ask for entrance & they intertwined tongues. She took off his shirt. He slipped off her panties. She lowered his boxers. He unhooked her bra. He then got a condom from his nightstand & held it in his hand. He tore it open & took it out. He then reached under the blanket & put it on.

 **He positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for her to 'ok' it. She nodded & he pushed in slowly. Once he was all the way in, he paused as they panted heavily. He then slowly moved in & out. She started moving with him. He stopped after a minute & let her continue. He squeezed her ass & slapped it once. He then took one of her nipples in his mouth & bites down softly, then suckled it lightly, trying not to hurt her. He unlatched & continued guiding her by grabbing her ass & moving her back & forth.**

 **He then flipped her over, then re-entered her. His front completely on hers, he kissed her. They tongue-wrestled, as he repeatedly slammed into her. They both were about spent after a few minutes.**

"I'm gonna cum, Ally," he said quietly to her.

"Me too," she said, as they both rode to completion as he filled up the condom & she released all over him. They rode out their orgasms until they were finished. He pulled out & laid next to her as they were panting & dripping in sweat. He pulled the condom off & threw it in the trash bin next to his bed.

 **They cuddled, then fell asleep, completely physically, & in Austin's case, emotionally exhausted.**

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

 **Austin & Ally were in his room, getting ready to watch his performance on BBC America.**

"It's coming up!" Austin said, getting excited.

"Yeah, so what's the 'surprise' you said was waiting at the end?"

"Just wait for it, it's gonna be awesome!" he said, then the performance came on.

 **The songs got over with, then, the TARDIS engines sounded. Austin looked around, confused. It appeared behind him. Matt stepped out. Everyone cheered wildly.**

 **Matt stepped down towards Austin.**

"Hey, Matt Smith showed up!" Austin said as Matt stepped down.

"Yes, I did. I'm here to introduce the new _Doctor Who_ episode , 'The Snowmen,' it's the Christmas special  & you're going to love it... at least I hope you do," he ad-libbed & everyone laughed.

"Yeah. I've previewed most of it & it's looking good," Austin said. "Say, Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think _I_ could be the next Doctor?" everyone 'oohed' in excitement.

"I don't know, maybe, but you don't quite go the accent for it."

"Oh, you mean like _this_?" Austin asked, imitating Matt's accent, getting laughs for it.

"Well," Matt said in his American/no accent. "It can't be like _this,_ " everyone laughed.

"No it can't," still had the accent. "'Cause that's to southern. No offense, but your accent's a bit too southern for my taste."

"Yes, well..." he responded, then the phone rang in the TARDIS. They both ran to it. He answered the phone, then looked at Austin, worried. "We're needed elsewhere. Yes, you too," he said & they both opened & ran through the doors of the TARDIS. After a few seconds, Matt came back out through the doorway. "Sorry, got to go, trouble with the Daleks & Cybermen," he closed the door, but quickly opened it again. "Enjoy the new episode!" he said, closing the door as everyone cheered & the TARDIS effect played.

 **Ally looked at Austin.**

"What? It's the best we could do on such short notice!" he said, as the episode started.

* * *

 **Several days later, on New Year's Eve:**

 **Austin, Ally, Trish, & Dez were all hanging out at the shop, ready to watch the ball drop, at 11:50. The announcer just said that they're waiting for Austin to get there.**

"Austin, shouldn't you be there?" Trish asked.

"Don't worry. I will be," Austin replied.

 **Trish just looked at him, confused.**

 **Just then, the TARDIS materialized on top of the building. Austin & Green Day stepped out & got their instruments & mics. They started playing. Dez & Trish looked at Austin from the side as he & Ally smiled at the TV.**

 **Dez & Trish looked back & forth from the TV to Austin several times, being confused.**

"How are you _there_ , but also _here_ at the same time?" Trish asked. Dez pinched him.

"Ow!" Austin yelled, grabbing his arm with the other.

"You're _here_ , but how are you _there_?" Dez asked.

"Easy, just watch," he said as they all watched the screen.

 **The second song got done. They got in the TARDIS.**

 **The Doctor ran out to the mic.**

"All right. I'm the Doctor & I say, 'Happy New Year!'" he said, then he pointed his sonic at the ball for a perfectly placed count down & the ball started to drop. He ran back into the TARDIS & it disappeared as the ball got to the bottom at exactly 12:00 P.M.

"Was that...?"

"Yep, the Doc himself," Ally said as Austin kissed her head & rubbed her arm with his hand.

 **The Scene faded as Trish & Dez look at the TV in amazement/bewilderment.**

* * *

 ** _Doctor Who_ :**

 **The Doctor traveled a week into the future, again, on the moon. He traveled outside in his space suit. He approached the device, as it's primed, & set it to reverse its effects, then self-destructed after it was done. He set it off, then made his way back to the TARDIS. It goes off, releasing an energy cloud around the Earth & everything & everyone went back to where they were, including him. He goes back in the TARDIS & took off his space suit.**

"Ok. Now, to get back to _my_ universe!" he said, flipping switches, then looking at the screen, as it said something the Doctor needed to know. "Are you sure, TARDIS?" the engine wailed. "Alrighty then!" he said, going to the console, flipping switches,  & then went back to his universe as the machine kicked on & started reversing everything.

* * *

 **Once he was back in...**

"Well, old girl. What _now_?" he said, then a message got typed on the typewriter. He picked it up, read it, then crumpled  & threw it away. "Nice try. I'm _so_ tired of doing this all the time, non-stop. I need a break," he started typing on the keyboard. "Ok, now. Where to go? Some place quiet, some place to lie low. Ah, yes! Late 1800s!" he started the engines. "Geronimo," he said as he transported in the TARDIS.

 **The _Doctor Who_ Theme played...**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **...**

 **Setlists:**

 **A comprehensive list of the songs. Load them up when you read the chapters.  
**

 **I don't own the songs. They're just included to help move the story along more successfully. Also for possible comedy, situational stuff, or fanservice, but I digress.**

 **Here you guys go…**

* * *

 **Ch. 2:** I'll Be There For You (The Rembrandts)  
J.A.R. (Green Day)

 **Ch. 4:** Ocean Avenue (Yellowcard)

 **Ch. 5:** Wayne's World theme (Aerosmith)  
Johnny B. Goode (Chuck Berry)  
Dance, Dance (Fall Out Boy)

 **Ch. 6:** Oh Love (Green Day)  
What Makes You Beautiful (Dave Days' cover)

 **Ch. 10:** Double Take (Ross Lynch)  
A Billion Hits (Ross Lynch)  
Heard it on the Radio (Ross Lynch)  
(Na na na) The Summer Song (Ross Lynch)  
Let Yourself Go (Green Day)  
Tell That Mick... (Fall Out Boy)  
Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy (Fall Out Boy)  
Sugar, We're Goin' Down (Fall Out Boy)  
Loud (R5)  
What I Like About You (The Romantics, Pop Punk cover)  
Pour Some Sugar on Me (Def Leppard, R5 cover)  
Lightning Strikes (R5)  
Feeling This (Blink 182)  
All the Small Things (Blink-182)  
The Rock Show (Blink-182)  
Olivia (Green Day)  
Therapy (All Time Low)  
Damned if I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't (All Time Low)  
Lost in Stereo (All Time Low)  
Paint You Wings (All Time Low)  
Dear Maria, Count Me In (All Time Low)  
Break Down the Walls (Ross Lynch)  
Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For the Night) (All Time Low)

 **Ch. 12:** Can You Feel it (Ross Lynch)  
Can't Do It Without You (Ross Lynch)  
For you Blue (The Beatles)  
Christmas Soul (Ross Lynch)

 **Ch. 13:** Dirty Rotten Bastards (Green Day)  
Let Yourself Go (Green Day)  
99 Revolutions (Green Day)  
Sex, Drugs, & Violence (Green Day)

 **Ch. 10:** Here (Rascal Flatts)

 **Ch. 11:** Unstoppable (Rascal Flatts)

 **Ch. 13:** Dirty Rotten Bastards (Green Day)  
Let Yourself Go (Green Day)  
99 Revolutions (Green Day)  
Sex, Drugs, & Violence (Green Day)


End file.
